Pokémon Adventures
by Shionlover
Summary: ¿Cuál es tu sueño? Existen muchos caminos para saberlo y en este mundo las aventuras se recorren al lado de buenos amigos, no solamente humanos, sino también al lado de criaturas conocidas como Pokémon.
1. Fichas

**Hola!**

 **Ya, les doy permiso para que me asesinen por hacer tantos fics, estoy lista para que me crucifiquen *pose dramática* ok no. Seguramente están diciendo que son demasiados como para concentrarme en todos, pero la buena noticia es que en dos semanas salgo de vacaciones, ¡Yay! y Eso significa actualizaciones masivas :'D así que no se preocupen tendré MUCHO tiempo para todos los fics n.n**

 **Esta idea vino desde hace mucho pero no tenía una estructura concreta para poder subir la historia. Hoy acompañé a mi hermana a una MUY aburrida conferencia y se me ocurrió llevarme mi DS para regresar a los viejos tiempos de Pokemon y de nuevo aquella idea regresó a mí. Mi hermana me alentó a hacerla y aquí está :3 Espero que quieran participar.**

 **Por cierto, no conozco la última generación, puesto que aparecerán los pokémon que existen hasta la generación Unova...osea los primeros 649 pokemon, sé que son muy pocos, así que lo lamento *nótese el sarcasmo* También esto va a estar más basado en el manga que en el anime. En la serie todo es felicidad, amistad y amor mientras que en el manga es un mundo más realista donde hay muertes, romance ¡y no se quedan de 10 años toda la vida!...Ejem, aquí les dejo el summary n.n**

Este mundo es especial, pues en él existen infinidad de criaturas creadas por las fuerzas de la naturaleza. Son cientos, tal vez miles los aspectos que se pueden estudiar de éstos, por lo que en muchos semblantes son difíciles de comprender...a estas criaturas se les conoce por el nombre de _pokémon_ y han coexistido con los humanos desde el principio de los tiempos. Todos tienen un sueño que quieren cumplir y con la ayuda de los pokémon se puede hacer realidad, ¿estás listo para comenzar tu aventura?

 **FICHAS**

 _Nombre y Apellido:_

 _Edad: (Todos comienzan de 10 años)_

 _Personalidad:_

 _Físico:_

 _Gustos y Disgustos:_

 _Historia:_

 _Especialidad: (Ya sea Entrenador, Criador o Coordinador)_

 _Región donde viven: (Ya sea Kanto, Jhoto, Hoenn, Sinnoh o Unova. También especifiquen la ciudad o pueblo de esa región)_

 _Chico: (Pueden escoger a Kentin, Lysandro, Viktor, Alexy, Nathaniel y Castiel)_

 _Pokemón: Necesito 6 pokémon, pueden escoger a cualquiera excepto legendarios. Recuerden que se empieza desde cero, eso significa que los deben tener desde la primera evolución. Todos los pokémon aparecen en todas las regiones salvo los 3 principales de cada lugar. Si van a escoger un Piplup, tendrán que estar en Sinnoh, etc._

 _Aspectos de los pokemon: Por el momento aquí sólo necesito las personalidades de sus 6 pokémon y la relación que tienen con ellos._

 **Espero que quieran participar y no se les haya complicado llenar las fichas. Si necesitan ayuda no duden en decirme.**

 **SALUDOS!**


	2. Pokédex Holders

**Hola!**

 **Aquí está el primer capítulo y las ganadoras. Por cierto, al final decidí no poner a Alexy porque en verdad son demasiados datos por cada personaje, entonces decidí acortarme el trabajo un poco, pero no se preocupen, saldrá a su debido tiempo ;)**

 **Ganadoras:**

 **fuckthehopes (Scarlett Kraus)~Kentin  
Noisy Silence (Kiara Moulin)~Armin  
Desbun (Xyne Shabdiz)~Viktor  
silizu (Yuki Kurosaki)~Nathaniel  
Sakiiii(Aria Blanc)~Lysandro**

 **Kanto**

Nathaniel pedaleaba apresuradamente. mientras más rápido llegra a Ciudad Verde, mejor. Skitty, su pokémon, estaba sentada en la canasta frontal de la bicicleta disfrutando tranquilamente de la vista. Al menos ella lo estaba pasando bien.

Aquella mañana Nathaniel, de diez años, llegó al laboratorio de la profesora Agatha en pueblo paleta. Al ser una de las investigadoras pokémon más famosas de todas las regiones, Nathaniel moría de ganas por ser su aprendiz desde que tiene uso de razón.

La mujer había quedado fascinada con aquel pequeño niño tan entusiasmado. Agatha entonces hizo un acuerdo con él.

 _"Si tú traes desde Ciudad Verde un huevo pokémon, te prometo que obtendrás algo mejor que ser mi aprendiz"_

En ese momento Nathaniel salió pitando de ahí, la profesora le había dado la dirección exacta, pero para un niño de diez años ubicarse no es tan fácil. Temió que anocheciera y la profesora Agatha lo viera incapaz y tomara otra decisión, por lo que se sentía muy nervioso.

Cuando llegó a Ciudad Verde, buscó el lugar que indicaban las direcciones. Terminó por llegar a una vieja cabaña de madera con un enorme jardín lleno de diferentes tipos de pokémon. Era un criadero.

Nathaniel bajó de la bicicleta y Skitty lo siguió de cerca. Ambos entraron a la cabaña para encontrarse con un niño más o menos de la misma edad de Nathaniel. De cabello plateado y ojos bicolor. Estaba sentado frente a una mesa de madera con la vista perdida. En su mano tenía un lápiz, mientras que encima de la mesa había una hoja en blanco.

—Amm...—Nathaniel no sabía qué decir. El peliplata por fin notó la presencia del niño, lo observó esperando a que dijera algo.—¿Tú eres el encargado de aquí?

—Mis padres lo son, pero por el momento no están, ¿Se te ofrece algo?

—Sí, vine en nombre de la profesora Agatha por el huevo.

—Ya veo.—Lysandro entró a una habitación y en poco tiempo regresó con un huevo en una pequeña incubadora cilíndrica. El huevo era de color azul cristalino, con un centro rojo y ocho esferas amarillas formando una especie de anillo. En verdad era un huevo muy raro.

—Sorprendente, ¿de qué pokémon es?—preguntó sin poder apartar la vista.

—No lo sabemos, es por eso que mis padres llamaron a la profesora. Estará mejor con ella que aquí...aunque me gustaría ver qué nacerá de éste.—dijo observando con admiración el huevo.

Dejando sus pensamientos por un lado, el chico de ojos bicolor le entregó el huevo a Nathaniel con cuidado.

—¿Puedo acompañarte?—preguntó de la nada el peliplata.—sólo necesito una respuesta, en verdad me intriga ese huevo.

Nathaniel lo pensó por un momento, pero al final asintió, no tenía nada de malo llevarlo al laboratorio de la profesora, ¿O sí?

—Soy Nathaniel, por cierto.

—Lysandro.—se presentó el niño con una sonrisa.

Cuando regresaron a pueblo paleta, la profesora Agatha recibió a ambos con una enorme sonrisa. Nathaniel le entregó el huevo y la mujer lo colocó en una vitrina de vidrio a lado de algunos instrumentos de laboratorio.

—¿Sabe qué pokémon saldrá del huevo?—preguntó Lysandro ilusionado.

—Por el momento no, lo siento. Pero cuando tenga una respuesta definitiva te haré saber.

Esto reconfortó un poco al peliplata. Por otro lado Nathaniel estaba impaciente por saber qué era lo que tenía la profesora planeado para él, por suerte la mujer fue directo al grano.

—Nathaniel, al ver que eres tan apasionado por los pokémon, tengo una tarea importante para ti.

Los ojos ámbar del chico se iluminaron, entonces Agatha sacó de su bolsillo un curioso artefacto un poco más grande que su mano. Era como una pequeña libreta electrónica color rojo.

—¿Qué es esto?—preguntó observándola detalladamente.

—Es una pokédex.

—¿Una qué?

—Es una especie de enciclopedia portátil en la que se registran los datos de cada pokémon que encuentres. Me encantaría darte la tarea de que llenes la pokédex por mí.

—¿Llenarla?—Nathaniel se sorprendió.—Eso significa…¿buscar a cada pokémon de todas las regiones?

Sonaba difícil, pero la verdad es que le encantaría dedicarse a eso. Cuando llegó con la profesora le explicó que quería aprender todo sobre los pokémon, ¿qué mejor manera que aquella?

—Por lo menos la región de Kanto. Hablé con mis compañeros de Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh y Unova, ellos también buscarán personas indicadas para el trabajo, ¿Aceptas?

—¡Claro!—exclamó totalmente fascinado.

—¿Y qué me dices de ti?—preguntó la mujer a Lysandro.

—¿Yo?—se señaló a sí mismo incrédulo.—En realidad quiero ser un criador pokémon.

—Con una misión así te ayudaría a aprender de sus cuidados.

—N-no lo sé.

Aún así Agatha le entregó una pokédex a él también.

—Si al final decides no hacerlo, puedes devolverla cuando quieras, por el momento piénsalo.

Lysandro asintió, tomando la pokedex en sus manos con cuidado.

—También invité a otro chico para éste trabajo. Su nombre es Viktor y la verdad siento que ustedes tres harían un excelente trabajo como equipo.

Ambos chicos se miraron con una sonrisa. Era divertido ver la forma en la que el destino preparaba los caminos.

 **Johto**

—¿Pokédex Holders?—preguntó Kiara muy confundida.

—Eso fue lo que dijo el profesor Farrés.—le respondió Scarlet encogiéndose de hombros, la verdad es que ella también tenía muchas dudas.

—¿Y qué es eso?

—Alguien que lleva un pokédex.

Kiara rodó los ojos.

—Eso no es una buena respuesta.

Ambas chicas eran vecinas, por lo que siempre estaban juntas, ya sea en la casa de una o de la otra. Esa tarde había llegado el investigador pokémon hablando sobre unos artefactos llamados pokédex. Invitó a aquellas dos chicas a ayudarlo en su investigación, pero no estaban muy seguras de lo que debían hacer. Sólo entendieron que el punto era viajar por toda la región de Johto.

—También invitó a Xyne.—comentó Scarlett. Xyne era otra chica de su misma edad que vivía en el pueblo.—Yo digo que suena divertido e interesante, además no podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre.

Kiara lo pensó, pero Scarlett tenía razón, era una extraña pero divertida oportunidad de conocer a los pokémon, y si quiere ser la entrenadora pokémon más famosa se tiene que empezar por algo.

Cuando llegaron con el profesor Farrés, Xyne ya se encontraba ahí. Ahora Farrés tenía frente a él a tres niñas curiosas listas para emprender un viaje muy importante.

La primera niña, Xyne, tenía el cabello negro; largo, lacio y con flequillo, de ojos violeta, piel clara y contextura media.

Scarlet tenía el cabello hasta los hombros, de color verde y lacio, ojos color ámbar y piel pálida. Su complexión es delgada y de estatura mediana. En su rostro estaba una enorme sonrisa que Farrés estaba seguro que no se borraría con nada.

La tercera niña, Kiara, tenía el cabello anaranjado rojizo, hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros y lacio. Sus ojos son de una tonalidad dorada que mostraban fascinación ante el profesor.

Después de haberles explicado detalladamente la misión creyó que terminarían por desistir, pero no fue así.

—La tarea no será fácil, ¿Están conscientes de ello?

Las tres niñas asintieron, estaban determinadas y ansiosas por convertirse en Pokédex Holders. El profesor Farrés al no ver ningún tipo de duda en ellas procedió a entregar las pokédex. Cada una recibió el artefacto en mano.

—Para su aventura necesitarán una cosa más.

En ese momento el profesor Farrés sacó tres pokébolas. Las tres niñas las observaron curiosas.

—Dentro de ellas se encuentran Totodile, Chikorita y Cyndaquil.

Los ojos de las niñas miraron las tres pokébolas con admiración.

En ese instante, Xyne y Scarlet intentaron tomar la pokébola de Cyndaquil al mismo tiempo. Un aire de competitividad surgió en ellas dos.

—Yo lo tomé primero.—dijo Scarlett

—Yo llegué primero con el profesor Farrés.—dijo Xyne.

—¡Cyndaquil es mío!—gritó la peliverde.

—¡No, mío!—gritó Xyne aún más fuerte.

—Yo tomaré a Chikorita.—dijo Kiara entre los gritos, tratando de no ponerse en medio de aquella guerra.

El profesor Farrés le extendió la pokébola a Kiara, mientras esperaba a que se decidieran las otras dos.

—¿No quieren a Totodile?—se atrevió a preguntar la tercera niña.

—¡NO!—gritaron las dos al unísono.

El profesor Farrés suspiró pesadamente. Apenas esto iba empezando y ya había conflictos, pero por suerte había forma de contentarlas a ambas. De su bolsillo sacó una cuarta pokébola.

—No tenía planeado entregarles éste Cyndaquil puesto que lo tenía para mis investigaciones, pero no importa, puede ser de alguna de usetedes.

Xyne y Scarlet se miraron mutuamente, dejando aquella absurda pelea en el olvido. Había regresado la calma.

—Y será mejor que aprendan a llevarse bien ustedes tres, pues van a tener que convivir todos los días durante un muy buen tiempo…

 **Hoenn**

—¡Ese es mi hijo!—decía un hombre de cabello rubio y puntiagudo, de enormes músculos y con ropa militar.—Sabía que estabas destinado a hacer algo importante como tu padre.

Su hijo, todo lo contrario a aquel hombre, era un niño de apenas diez años, con cabello castaño y lentes...y muy debilucho. Hoy era el día en que Ken haría sentir a su padre orgulloso.

La profesora María Magdalena lo había escogido para ser un Pokédex Holder, seguramente porque tenía confianza en él por ser el hijo del líder de gimnasio.

Mañana comenzaría su viaje junto a su amiga, Gentiana. Ambos habían ido esta mañana a conocer a la profesora, una mujer muy joven y dulce. Explicó cuál era la misión que se les daría y al aceptar, ella les ofreció a escoger un pokémon.

Kentin escogió a un Torchic muy tímido y adorable, mientras que Gentiana escogió a un Treecko de un carácter un poco frío.

En estos momentos se sentía muy nervioso, pero ansioso de ir en búsqueda de nuevos pokémon. Estaba seguro que muchas aventuras interesantes le esperaban, y el día que regresara a casa, sería un hombre tan respetable al igual que su padre.

 **Sinnoh**

—¿Orenji? No te refieres a esa vieja amargada, ¿o sí?—preguntó Castiel sentado frente al lago Veraz, lanzando pequeñas piedritas en él.

—No es tan vieja, no creo que pase de los cuarenta años.—dijo Yuki por un lado.

—Eso es muy anciano a mi parecer.—dijo el pelirrojo.

La chica infló los cachetes, Castiel se estaba saliendo del tema.

—¿Entonces eso es un no?

—Yo nunca dije eso, es sólo que tengo un poco de desconfianza en esa mujer...parece bruja, además, ¿Has visto a su Banette? siento que nos quiere matar con la mirada.

—La profesora Orenji dijo que si aceptamos nos va a dar a nuestro primer pokémon.

Castiel dejó de lanzar piedritas y observó a su amiga con unos enormes ojos grises y de aire sorprendido.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, vi que llevaba tres pokébolas en mano.

En ese momento ambos corrieron de nuevo al pueblo, en busca de la profesora. Lo que no sabían es que estaban siendo observados por un pokémon misterioso que vive en ese lago.

Cuando llegaron con la profesora, lo primero que hicieron fue pararse frente a ella pero a una distancia segura gracias a Banette.

—Entonces al final se decidieron.—dijo la pelinaranja con una sonrisa burlona.—¿Están seguros? Se enfrentarán con cosas inimaginables, incluso podrían morir.—lo que quería aquella mujer era probar la voluntad de ambos, que al parecer era de acero.

—Deje de asustarnos con sus historias de ancianos y denos el pokédex de una buena vez.—dijo el pelirrojo decidido, a lo que la profesora rió.

—En verdad ustedes dos son muy interesantes.

Sin decir más les extendió una pokédex a cada uno y les ofreció un pokémon. Chimchar, Piplup y Turtwig. Una vez de haberlo pensado bien, Castiel se decidió por el pequeño mono de fuego, que al parecer tenía demasiada energía. Yuki desde el primer momento supo que Piplup debía ser su compañero.

—Cuiden muy bien de los pokédex, pero sobretodo, cuídense ustedes. En verdad hay muchos peligros allá afuera.

Ambos niños asintieron, listos para comenzar su aventura pokémon.

 **Unova**

—Por favor Aria, no quiero hacer esto solo.—pedía el pequeño pelinegro a su amiga.

—Pero Armin, esto es tan repentino.—dijo la pequeña niña de cabello cobrizo. Su Riolu escuchaba atentamente la conversación por un lado.

—Vamos, no te puedes quedar en este aburrido lugar toda tu vida, ¿Acaso no quieres ser una criadora?

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

—¡Que aprenderás mucho si viajas por toda Unova! Tú me dijiste que amas viajar, ésta es tu oportunidad.—Armin ya estaba prácticamente de rodillas.—Vamos, Alexy terminó rechazando la pokédex, tú eres alguien muy capaz para tenerlo.

Aria lo estaba pensando mucho. Sonaba tentador ir a viajar por toda la región, especialmente si eso la ayudaba para sus conocimientos de criadora. Sabía que su familia no estaría en contra, posiblemente hasta la alentarán.

La niña observó a su Riolu, que al parecer estaba entusiasmado por la propuesta de Armin. Aria suspiró sonoramente.

—Entonces, ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Los ojos de Armin se iluminaron de una manera impresionante.

—Hoy, ahora mismo.—dijo con una gran sonrisa, aunque esta respuesta no se la esperaba Aria.

Armin le entregó la pokédex y una pokébola.

—¿Q-qué es esto?—preguntó sorprendida.

—El profesor Dimitri me entregó dos pokédex y dos pokébolas, pero como Alexy rechazó ambas creo que lo lógico es que también te quedes con Oshawott. Yo me quedé con Snivy.—dijo sacando su pokébola con una gran sonrisa.

—Oshawott...—dijo la niña observando con detenimiento la pokébola. La verdad es que no le molestaba la idea de tener un nuevo compañero.—¿Estás listo?—preguntó Aria a Riolu, éste soltó una exclamación alegre.

 **Zona Desconocida**

—Señor, las máquinas ya están listas.—dijo una mujer encapuchada a su jefe.

Aquel hombre misterioso estaba sentado en una silla metálica, de su lado derecho estaba un Dusknoir, mientras que del izquierdo un Drapion.

La habitación era oscura y el ambiente era tenso, incluso malévolo.

—Excelente, que comience la misión lo más pronto posible.—dijo el jefe con una voz monótona, sin emoción alguna.

La mujer asintió y se alejó de ahí.

Aquel lugar era una isla clandestina, donde una asociación secreta se preparaba para dar comienzo a su plan. Pronto el mundo estaría al tanto de ellos, y estaban seguros que serían temidos en cuanto se dieran a conocer.

 **Al final terminó siendo muy extenso incluso cuando recorté mucho contenido D:  
fuckthehopes y Desbun, al final ustedes dos escogieron a Cyndaquil y también a Vulpix xD también hay otras OCs que escogieron a otros iguales, pero por mí no hay problema, espero que para ustedes tampoco. Si quieren hacer un cambio, todavía hay tiempo. **

**Para este fic voy a necesitar muchos datos, así que disculpen si las bombardeo con preguntas xD mientras más rápido respondan, más rápido podré publicar.**

 **Por el momento necesito la vestimenta que se me olvidó ponerla en la ficha :p eso sería todo. Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo.**

 **SALUDOS!**


	3. Conociendo nuevos amigos

**Hola!**

 **Creo que este capítulo terminó siendo igual o más largo que el anterior damn xD Espero que les guste, fue un capítulo difícil de escribir u.u**

 **Kanto**

—Hasta ahora no hemos tenido mucha suerte.—dijo Nathaniel a sus dos compañeros.

El trío de niños llevaba dos días de viaje, Viktor se acopló muy bien a sus dos compañeros. Su pokémon era un Charmander tan serio como él, pero siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar si se necesitaba, además de tener una buena relación con Skitty y la Buneary de Lysandro.

A pesar de haber viajado incansablemente, no habían podido encontrar algún pokémon exótico.

—Miren.—dijo Lysandro señalando a un Drifloon. Los tres niños se escondieron detrás de un arbusto para no ser vistos por el pokémon.

—¿Deberíamos acercarnos?—preguntó Viktor en voz baja.

En ese momento Nathaniel sacó su pokédex, leyendo la entrada de éste.

— _Drifloon, el pokémon globo. Está formado por los espíritus de personas y Pokémon. Le encantan las estaciones húmedas. Se dice que es como un hito que guía a las almas. Los niños que sostienen un Drifloon a veces desaparecen sin más._

Cuando Nathaniel leyó esto observó a sus compañeros con rostro de horror, miró a su Skitty y tenía su pelaje rosa erizado.

—No gracias, prefiero vivir.—dijo Viktor dando media vuelta, los demás lo siguieron sin chistar.

Siguieron buscando por un rato. Cuando Viktor encontró un Pinsir, sacó su pokédex y una vez más se les pusieron los pelos de punta.

 _Los cuernos que tiene a modo de pinzas son infalibles. Cuando atrapan al rival, no lo sueltan hasta que lo parte en dos. Si no consigue triturar a su víctima con sus pinzas, le dará vueltas y la arrojará lejos._

—La verdad es que quiero regresar a la civilización.—dijo Lysandro un poco nervioso.

—Apoyo ese comentario, vamos.

El rubio lideró el camino hasta llegar a Ciudad Plateada. Llegaron a un Centro Pokémon y descansaron un poco, cada quien yendo por su lado.

Nathaniel se sentó en un enorme sofá y Skitty hizo lo mismo. Comenzó a jugar con su cola incansablemente.

El rubio suspiró. Era más difícil esta tarea de lo que esperaba.

— _¿Purr?_

La vista de Nathaniel se dirigió a un ronroneo cerca de ahí. Se trataba de una muy adorable Purrloin.

—Hola.—saludó Nathaniel al pokémon. La Purrloin saltó a las piernas del rubio y lo observó con sus hermosos y brillantes ojos. Nathaniel no pudo evitar acariciarla y ésta ronroneó.

— _¡Nyah!_ —gruñó Skitty celosa, empujando a la Purrloin y sentándose donde antes estaba ella.

Nathaniel rió por el acto de su pokémon.

La Purrloin se fue de ahí de manera grácil. Nathaniel no le hubiera dado importancia si no fuera por el hecho de que le faltaba algo.

—¡Mi dinero!—gritó Nathaniel. Faltaba su billetera, cuando observó a Purrloin se dio cuenta que la llevaba en su hocico.—¿¡Pero en qué momento?!

Eso no importaba, Nathaniel y Skitty persiguieron a la Purrloin que ya estaba saliendo del centro Pokémon.

—¿A dónde vas?—preguntó Lysandro confundido una vez que se topó a Nathaniel.

—No hay tiempo de explicar, no se vayan de aquí.—Nathaniel salió en busca de la ladrona.

Persiguieron a la Purrloin por varias calles, hasta que llegó a un callejón sin salida. La Purrloin se puso en posición de ataque y Nathaniel envió a su Skitty a la lucha.

—¡Usa tacleada!—gritó el rubio y la pequeña pokémon obedeció.

Purrloin esquivó el ataque y comenzó a usar golpes furia contra su enemiga, todo esto sin soltar la billetera de Nathaniel. Skitty cayó de costado al piso, segundos después se levantó con pesadez.

—Esto no servirá...será mejor que pasemos al plan B. ¡Skitty, usa canto!

— _¡Nyah!_ —Skitty comenzó a cantar una dulce melodía que al poco tiempo logró que Purrloin cayera dormida.

Nathaniel lanzó una pokébola y la atrapó, para después registrar sus datos en la pokédex.

 _Purrloin, el pokémon malicioso. Su aspecto tierno es una farsa. Lo aprovechan para robar a los humanos y contemplar qué cara ponen._

—No me digas...—dijo Nathaniel con visible enfado.

Tomó su billetera y regresó al Centro Pokémon.

—¿Dónde estabas?—preguntó Viktor a Nathaniel.

—Un Purrloin robó mi billetera y...—Nathaniel dejó de hablar cuando observó a Lysandro, específicamente lo que tenía en mano.—¿Qué es eso?

Era un pokémon diminuto, no podía medir más de diez centímetros. Paseaba entre los dedos de Lysandro de manera incansable.

—Oh, encontré a éste pequeño Joltik robando energía de un enchufe. Le di de comer un poco y ahora no se separa de mí.—explicó Lysandro.

Mientras que Nathaniel había perseguido a una Purrloin por toda la ciudad, Lysandro simplemente le dio de comer a ese Joltik para que se quedara con él... definitivamente algunos tienen más suerte que otros.

 **Hoenn**

—¡Un Poochyena!—gritó Gentiana tan alto que alertó al pokémon salvaje. La chica sonreía de manera maliciosa.—¡Treecko, usa rayo solar!

Pero Treecko no hizo nada, en cambio observó a su entrenadora de manera confundida.

—Gentiana.—Ken la llamó por un lado.—Ese es un ataque muy avanzado, no creo que Treecko sepa usarlo.

La chica se sintió como una total idiota.

—En ese caso, Treecko usa tacl...—cuando miró hacia su oponente, éste ya había huído.

La chica cayó de rodillas, soltando un grito de frustración.

El castaño le dio palmaditas en la espalda.

—A la próxima lo tendrás.—intentó animarla.

—Gracias por el apoyo moral.

Una vez que Gentiana dejó su fracaso en el olvido, siguieron caminando hasta topar con un lago. En él se encontraba una Shroomish bebiendo agua. Por primera vez Gentiana no se emocionó al ver un pokémon salvaje.

—Toda tuya.—dijo la niña observando a la pokémon con una mueca de disgusto.

—Vamos, no puedes juzgar a alguien por su apariencia.

—Creeme que si lo hiciera, no serías mi amigo.

Ken rodó los ojos, esa niña no tiene pelos en la lengua. Decidió no discutir más y envió a su Torchic para pelear. La Shroomish se puso alerta.

—¡Torchic, usa arañazo!

El pequeño Torchic corrió con sus diminutas patas hacia su enemigo para atacar, dió justo al blanco y la Shroomish no pudo hacer nada para defenderse.

—¡Muy bien, ahora usa ascuas!

Ese fue el ataque definitivo para que la contrincante quedara fuera de combate, Ken lanzó una pokébola y la atrapó.

Gentiana sonrió levemente, quién diría que aquel niño de aspecto tan indefenso fuera tan buen entrenador.

Mientras el castaño festejaba abrazando a su Torchic, algo en el agua comenzó a moverse. Ambos niños se acercaron curiosos. Se sorprendieron al ver que era un Magikarp, aunque no uno común. En vez de tener escamas rojas, eran doradas.

—Nunca había visto un Magikarp de ese color.—dijo Gentiana sorprendida.

El pokémon observaba con admiración a Ken, posiblemente lo había visto luchar. El castaño lo acarició y el Magikarp aceptó gustoso.

—Le agradas.—dijo Gentiana al ver la actitud tan inusual para un pokémon salvaje.

Ken creyó saber lo que pensaba el Magikarp.

—¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?

Magikarp comenzó a asentir infinidad de veces, salpicando al castaño por accidente.

Gentiana se acercó más a Ken para hablar en voz baja.

—¿Estás seguro? Los Magikarp son los pokémon más débiles, todo el mundo sabe eso.

—¿También vas a juzgar por las habilidades?—la regañó Ken.—Él vendrá conmigo y nos haremos fuertes juntos.

El niño sacó una pokébola más y atrapó a aquel extraño Magikarp dorado.

Gentiana suspiró resignada.

—No puede ser posible que hayas atrapado a dos pokémon en cinco minutos y yo no pueda atrapar ni el aire.

—Pronto atraparás a algún pokémon, sólo tienes que ser paciente.

Desgraciadamente la palabra "paciencia" no estaba en el diccionario de aquella niña.

 **Sinnoh**

—Vayamos por allá.—Yuki señaló el camino hacia la derecha.

Castiel detuvo a la castaña y señaló el camino de la izquierda.

—El próximo pueblo queda por allá.

Yuki observó su mapa por milésima vez, Castiel tenía razón. A pesar de que la orientación era un problema para ambos, iban a buen paso. El pelirrojo había conseguido atrapar a un Houndour que tenía la misma susceptibilidad que su entrenador y un Gligar muy alegre. Yuki por el momento no ha tenido la oportunidad de atrapar nada.

—Deberíamos apresurar el paso.—dijo Castiel observando el cielo nocturno, pronto podrían aparecer pokémon peligrosos.

A lo lejos se podían escuchar a los Kricketot y Kricketune cantar. Las ramas se movían de vez en cuando, lo que ponía los pelos de punta a los entrenadores, especialmente la castaña. Usaron la cola de Chimchar como luz para guiarse.

De pronto, entre las ramas algo comenzó a moverse. Ambos entrenadores se detuvieron en seco, rezando a Arceus que no fuera un pokémon peligroso. Para la suerte de ambos, se trataba de un Shinx.

Yuki sacó su pokédex para registrar los datos.

 _Shinx, el Pokémon flash. Cuando siente peligro, los pelos de su cuerpo se encienden y huye corriendo dejando a su oponente confuso._

—Que pokémon tan mono.—dijo Yuki fascinada.

—¿Entonces qué esperas? Atrapalo.—la alentó Castiel.

La niña asintió un poco nerviosa, sacando de la pokébola a su piplup. El pokémon atacó antes de que su entrenadora dijera una palabra.

—¡Espera, no he dicho nada!

Piplup ignoró aquello completamente y atacó con picotazo, el cual Shinx esquivó sin problemas. El pokémon de Yuki atacaba incansablemente una y otra vez, pero no podía acertar al blanco.

Castiel observaba divertido la escena, mientras que Yuki intentaba llamar desesperadamente la atención de Piplup.

Shinx usó tacleada y Piplup rodó por el suelo unos metros, para después levantarse con aire orgulloso. Yuki llenó sus pulmones de aire y soltándolo lentamente, entonces habló a su Piplup con voz firme.

—Escucha, si vas a ser mi compañero tenemos que hacer esto juntos.

Por primera vez Piplup le puso atención, sin muchas ganas se decidió a hacerle caso.

—De acuerdo, ataca con rayo burbuja.

Así lo hizo su Piplup y el Shinx no pudo esquivarlo.

—Bien, ahora usa tacleada.

Mientras el contrincante trataba de recuperarse del ataque anterior, Piplup llegó a taclearlo sin darle oportunidad de defenderse. El Shinx cayó debilitado al suelo y Yuki lo atrapó. Comenzó a dar saltitos de emoción, ¡Su primer pokémon!.

—¿Qué tal?—preguntó la niña esperando la aprobación de Castiel.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Lo importante es que lo atrapaste.—comenzó a caminar junto a su Chimchar, dejando un poco atrás a su amiga.

—¿Qué significa eso?—preguntó indignada y aceleró el paso para quedar a lado de Castiel.—Estás celoso.

—¡Claro que no!

 **Johto**

La mañana tranquila que estaban teniendo Scarlet y Xyne se vio interrumpida abruptamente cuando Kiara llegó corriendo más rápido que un Rapidash.

—¡Corran!—gritó la niña con su Chikorita corriendo tan rápido como ella por un lado.

Ambas niñas observaron confundidas a Kiara, pero después se alarmaron cuando vieron al enjambre de Beedrill detrás de ella. Estaban furiosos y si Kiara aminoraba el paso, correría sangre.

—¿¡Qué hiciste?!—gritó Scarlet completamente alterada.

Kiara no respondió, en cambio la pasó de largo y siguió su recorrido sin mirar atrás. Las otras dos tuvieron que correr también pues ahora los Beedrill iban detrás de ellas. Las tres niñas gritaron a todo pulmón desesperadamente por ayuda, pero nadie vino.

Lograron esconderse en una cueva, haciendo que los Beedrill perdieran el rastro.

—¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó Xyne después de haber recuperado el aliento.

—Pues estaba entrenando con Chikorita en el bosque, entonces lanzó un ataque hacia un árbol y decenas de Weedle y Kakuna cayeron del árbol, también había Beedrills...y ya saben lo que sucedió después.

Xyne y Scarlet suspiraron.

—Al menos ya se han ido. Tenemos que regresar por nuestras cosas al campamento.—dijo la peliverde.

Una vez que regresaron, se llevaron la sorpresa de encontrarse a un pokémon entre sus cosas. Era un pokémon insecto, pero no precisamente un Beedrill.

—Un Caterpie.—dijo emocionada Xyne.

—Y se está comiendo nuestra comida…

Tal y como dijo Kiara, aquel gusanito verde estaba devorando la fruta que ellas habían recolectado.

Caterpie estaba tan centrado en su tarea de comer, que no había notado a aquel trío de entrenadoras, mucho menos la pokebola que chocó contra su cabeza. Aquella acción fue tan inesperada, que fue muy fácil atraparlo.

Xyne y Kiara observaron a su compañera, muy sorprendidas.

— _Nadie_ se come mi comida.

—¿Y atraparlo fue la mejor forma de evitarlo?—preguntó la pelinegra.

—Pues yo veo que funcionó de maravilla.

—Y atrapaste a tu primer pokémon, tal vez deberían robarte tu comida más seguido.—bromeó Kiara.

Scarlet recogió la pokébola del pasto y la metió en su mochila.

—Espero que no ame tanto la comida como tú, porque en ese caso vas a tener una relación muy complicada con Caterpie.—comentó divertida Xyne.

—Esperemos que sólo haya tenido demasiada hambre esta vez, porque no pienso compartir mi comida.

Las tres rieron, aunque sabían perfectamente que Scarlet no bromeaba.

 **Unova**

Armin sonrió victoriosamente al ver que su contrincante estaba debilitado casi por completo. Snivy había estado luchando desde hace varios minutos contra un Sandile, y era la oportunidad de capturarlo.

—¡Eres mío!—gritó mientras lanzaba la pokébola...para su desgracia usó fuerza de más y el objeto redondo pasó por encima de la cabeza de Sandile.

La pokébola cayó metros más adelante y se perdió entre el pasto. Fue la oportunidad perfecta para escapar y Sandile no lo pensó dos veces.

—No, espera.—suplicó el pelinegro mientras se ponía a buscar la pokébola junto a su Snivy, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Aria tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reírse, Riolu a su lado parecía sentir pena ajena por Armin y Snivy.

—No te atrevas a reírte.—dijo Armin cuando vio el rostro de su amiga.

—Lo siento, fue muy divertido.

Armin hizo un puchero, estaba tan cerca de conseguir a ese Sandile.

—Vamos, a la próxima lo lograrás.

—Decir eso es muy fácil para alguien que ya tiene a más de un pokémon.

Aria rió de nuevo, en verdad Armin era todo un personaje cuando se molestaba. De pronto su vista se fijó en un pequeño Roggenrola que caminaba felizmente por el pasto. No era común verlos fuera de las cuevas, por lo que la niña pensó que era una buena oportunidad para Armin.

—Oye, intenta con ese Roggenrola de allá.—lo alentó.

Armin lo miró un poco decepcionado.

—¿Ese enano? No estoy seguro.

La palabra **_enano_** fue suficiente para que el pequeño pokémon detuviera su marcha feliz. No tenía rostro, pero vaya que parecía molesto.

¿Quién diría que una pequeña roca tuviera tanta fuerza y rapidez? En un parpadeo Armin ya estaba en el suelo y sin aire, pues Roggenrola había llegado a atacarlo con un cabezazo justo en el estómago.

Snivy corrió a lado de su entrenador.

—Maldición, lo subestimé.—dijo con dificultad mientras trataba de levantarse.

El Roggenrola comenzó a alejarse de manera indignada.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—Aria llegó para ayudarlo.

—Sí...—tosió un par de veces, para después sonreír decidido.—Va a ser mío.

Al menos el espíritu no se le quebrantó con semejante golpe. Envió a su Snivy a luchar, pero el contrincante ya no parecía interesado en la batalla.

El pelinegro supo perfectamente qué hacer para que regresara su interés.

—Está bien, es hora de irnos Snivy, al parecer somos demasiado para ese _**e-na-no**_.

El Roggenrola se paró en seco una vez más. Armin sonrió al ver que mordió el anzuelo. Cuando estuvo a punto de atacar, Snivy contraatacó con látigo cepa, tomándolo con dos largas lianas, para después golpearlo contra el piso un par de veces y después lanzarlo hacia arriba varios metros.

Mientras estaba suspendido en el aire, Armin aprovechó para lanzar la pokébola.

—No falles, no falles, no falles...—decía Aria incontables veces sin perder de vista al Roggenrola.

Increíblemente Armin dio justo al blanco, así logrando atraparlo.

—¡Por Arceus, acabo de conseguir mi primer pokémon!—gritó emocionado.

—Muy bien, me alegro por...—Aria cortó sus palabras cuando observó en estado de shock algo detrás de Armin.

Cuando el pelinegro volteó, quedó en el mismo estado.

—¿Es lo que creo que es?—preguntó el niño.

—¡Es Victini!

 **Demasiado largo, lo siento xD Intenté que en este capítulo algunos de los personajes pudieran atrapar a un pokémon. No creo que muestre cómo capturan a cada uno porque me voy a tardar años u.u de por si fue muy difícil escribir este capítulo Dx Las batallas fueron más difíciles de escribir de lo que pensé. Por favor, sean honestas y díganme que les pareció.  
También lamento si es un poco frustrante si estoy dividiendo cada capítulo en las regiones, pero por el momento será así. Pronto cambiará eso.  
Sobre los pokémon de los chicos, ojalá les gusten los que elegí para ellos. No pude evitar darle un Joltik a Lysandro, es tan tierno *u* y aprendimos en el episodio 9 que a nuestro querido victoriano no le disgustan los arácnidos xD  
Por cierto, cada entrada de la pokédex que ponga es real. Por más tétricas y raras que suenen son oficiales. Intentaré buscar más de ellas y ponerlas ;)**

 **Eso es todo por mi parte, intentaré actualizar pronto.**

 **SALUDOS!**


	4. Batallas, concursos y enemigos

**Hola!**

 **Espero que les guste este capítulo :3**

 **Unova**

Aria y Armin corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, pero aún así no pudieron ir al paso de Victini. Una vez en medio del bosque, perdieron su rastro. Buscaron con la mirada alguna señal, pero no tuvieron suerte.

Un par de hombres llegaron corriendo de la misma manera que los niños, incluso más frenéticos. Llevaban ropas oscuras de pies a cabeza, incluso llevaban boinas negras que creaban una sombra en sus rostros, evitando poder verlos con claridad.

Uno de ellos chocó accidentalmente con Aria que por poco la tira al suelo.

—Fíjate por dónde vas.—dijo el hombre de manera muy agresiva.

—Tú fuiste el que chocó con ella.—Armin intentó defenderla, pero fue totalmente ignorado por el hombre que siguió corriendo.—¿Quiénes son esos tipos?—preguntó una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente.

—No tengo ni la menor idea.—dijo Aria de forma pensativa. Esos tipos no le daban buena espina. —Hay que seguirlos.—No fue pregunta ni sugerencia, pues la niña en cuanto dijo esto tomó a Armin por el brazo y lo jaló con ella.

De manera muy sigilosa y a una distancia segura, siguieron al misterioso par.

—No debe estar muy lejos Victini, hay que seguir buscando.—dijo uno de ellos.

Aria y Armin que estaban escondidos detrás de un árbol se miraron con rostros alarmados.

—¿Por qué buscan a Victini?—preguntó el pelinegro en un susurro.

Antes de que Aria pudiera responder, Victini apareció frente a ellos una vez más. No se movieron ni un milímetro, Victini los observaba fijamente de una forma amigable. No tenía miedo de ellos.

—¡Ahí está!—la voz de uno de los hombres misteriosos rompió aquel trance.

Victini asustado salió huyendo, el par de hombres corrieron tras el pokémon legendario.

—¡Ey! ¿Qué es lo que quieren hacer con Victini?—gritó Armin con su pokébola en mano por si era necesario comenzar una lucha.

Uno de ellos al ver las intenciones de Armin de luchar, soltó una carcajada.

—¿En verdad piensas que un niño como tú puede vencerme?

En ese momento lanzó un par de pokébolas, de las cuales salieron Arbok y Seviper. Ambos niños dieron un paso hacia atrás. Se veían muy fuertes.

—Deja de estar jugando, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer.—dijo su compañero, un poco frustrado de que Victini se estuviera alejando.

—Tú sabes que no me puedo resistir a un enfrentamiento.

—¡Pedazo de imbécil, nos han enviado por Victini! Deja en paz a esos niños.

—¿Q-quién los envió?—preguntó Aria sin perder de vista a las dos enormes serpientes.

—Eso no les importa, ¡Vamos!

Con esto los dos hombres se alejaron sin decir más, seguidos por los dos enormes pokémon.

—Debemos hacer algo.—dijo Armin un poco inseguro, no quería poner en peligro a sus pokémon ni a él mismo.

Aria lo miró sin decir una palabra. Nunca creyó que gente así fuera en busca de los pokémon legendarios, pero lo peor de todo es que muy en el interior sabía que no pueden hacer nada. Nunca había soportado la idea de ver a pokémon lastimarse, y eso es a lo que se exponían si llegaban a entrometerse.

—¿Aria?—preguntó una vez el pelinegro.

Entonces ella sonrió de la forma más amable que pudo.

—No te preocupes, seguramente Victini estará bien, después de todo, los pokémon legendarios son bien conocidos por su fuerza y habilidades.

Armin entendió perfectamente la verdad detrás de esas palabras, y Aria estaba siendo muy razonable. Le siguió el juego, intentó sonreír, pero no fue un gesto tan bien actuado como el de ella.

—Tienes razón, seguramente Victini logró huir.

Un poco alterados regresaron a la civilización, no se sentían bien por haberse ido sin intentar algo, pero era lo mejor por el bien de ellos y sus pokémon.

—Tal vez deberíamos llamar al profesor Dimitri y contarle sobre esto.—propuso Aria.

—Es lo mejor que podemos hacer…

 **Kanto**

Lysandro y Nathaniel observaban atentamente desde las gradas del gimnasio a Viktor. Al fin el pelinegro había decidido luchar contra el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste. Kim era una una chica unos cuantos años mayor que Viktor, pero tenía mucha experiencia. Estaban seguros que el chico no iba a conseguir la victoria tan fácil.

La batalla estaba por empezar. Ambos contrincantes se miraban de forma intimidante desde cada extremo del campo de batalla, pero ninguno cedía.

Kim fue la primera en lanzar una pokébola, enviando a su nidoran macho a luchar. Viktor escogió a su Scyther poco después, posando de manera orgullosa como era típico de él.

La chica impaciente fue la que dio comienzo a la lucha.

—¡Nidoran, empieza con tacleada!

El pequeño pokémon venenoso corrió con suma rapidez hacia Scyther, pero éste lo esquivó sin problemas moviéndose un poco hacia la derecha. Los Scyther eran conocidos por su extrema rapidez, los ataques directos no servirían de mucho.

—¡Scyther, usa cortefuria!—Scyther obedeció y comenzó a mover con rapidez sus afiliadas cuchillas, pero no sirvió de mucho.

Viktor quedó sorprendido por la rapidez con la que Nidoran esquivaba los ataques de Scyther. Lo subestimó.

—¡Tóxico!—gritó Kim y Nidoran saltó unos metros hacia arriba, esparciendo un polvo morado por encima de Scyther.

El pokémon de Viktor comenzó a sentir los efectos del veneno a los pocos segundos. El pelinegro tuvo que pensar rápido antes de que perdiera el encuentro.

—¡Aire afilado!

Scyther creó una ráfaga de aire por toda la arena de batalla. Viktor, Kim e incluso Nathaniel y Lysandro se vieron afectados por este ataque, teniendo que cubrirse de aquel filoso viento. El Nidoran que apenas estaba aterrizando después de su último ataque, fue arrastrado por la ráfaga y chocó a toda velocidad contra la pared.

Nidoran no pudo continuar luchando y Kim lo regresó a su pokébola, para después enviar a Ekans.

Scyther no estaba en buenas condiciones gracias a los efectos del veneno, pero aún así siguió luchando.

—¡Scyther, ataque rápido!

Una vez que estaba casi por atacar, Kim mandó la órden.

—¡Mordisco!

Cuando tuvo al pokémon insecto lo suficientemente cerca, aprovechó para morderle una pata. Scyther aulló de dolor, pero Ekans no lo soltó.

—Sacúdete.—le gritó Viktor y así lo hizo el pokémon, pero no tuvo efecto. Mientras más se sacudía, más fuerte lo mordía.

La combinación de la mordida y el veneno hicieron que Scyther cayera estrepitosamente al suelo. Viktor se vio obligado a regresarlo dentro de su pokébola.

—Debo admitir que lo haces bien para ser un novato.—dijo la líder de gimnasio.

El pelinegro no respondió, en cambio envió a su siguiente pokémon. De la pokébola salió un Cranidos, un pokemon que hasta hace poco más de una semana era un fósil, pero gracias a la ayuda de un científico lo pudieron traer de vuelta a la vida. Desde el primer momento en el que Cranidos miró a Viktor, se encomendó a serle leal.

—¡Ekans, constricción!

La pequeña serpiente se dirigió hacia Cranidos, rodeándolo con su largo cuerpo y lo estrujó con todas sus fuerzas. El pokémon de Viktor quedó inmóvil.

—Roca afilada.—dijo Viktor con media sonrisa, el asunto estaba a su favor.

Cranidos comenzó a elevar pequeñas rocas filosas hacia arriba en una increíble velocidad, cortando de una manera atroz al Ekans. Tuvo que soltar a su contrincante antes de que las heridas fueran mayores.

—¡Ahora usa cabezazo zen!—gritó Viktor.

El ataque fue crítico y muy eficaz. Ekans no tuvo tiempo ni de parpadear cuando ya se encontraba derrotado en el piso.

—Muy bien, estoy sorprendida.—dijo Kim con sinceridad.—Pero esto todavía no termina, aquí está mi último pokémon.

De la tercera pokébola apareció un Vileplume. Parecía muy fuerte a diferencia de Ekans y Nidoran.

—¡Cranidos, usa de nuevo cabezazo zen!

—¡Somnífero!—gritó Kim antes de que su oponente se pudiera acercar.

Vileplume liberó un polvo verde y brillante encima de Cranidos, lo que provocó que se quedara dormido inmediatamente, derrapando por el suelo y levantando una fina capa de tierra.

Viktor chasqueó la lengua, acto seguido regresó a Cranidos a su pokébola. Se vio obligado a enviar a su último recurso, Charmander. Un pokémon dedicado y muy fuerte, además siendo tipo fuego tenía la ventaja ante uno planta.

—¡Lanzallamas!—gritó, la mejor opción era lanzar ataques a larga distancia.

La llamarada era fuerte, pero no lo suficiente. Vileplume casi no recibió daño a pesar de ser eficaz.

—¡Paralizador!—gritó Kim y para la desgracia de Viktor, Vileplume dio en el blanco.

Charmander quedó estático en su lugar, sintiendo una gran carga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo.

—¡Ahora usa rayo solar!

Vileplume comenzó a cargar energía solar desde la enorme flor de su cabeza. Charmander intentó hacer todo lo posible para moverse, pero le fue imposible.

A este punto Viktor creyó que la batalla había terminado, él como el perdedor. No dijo nada, sabía que todo iba a terminar pronto.

Vileplume lanzó un rayo muy poderoso directamente a Charmander, lo suficientemente fuerte como para haberlo dejado fuera de combate...pero no fue así.

Mientras estaba recibiendo el golpe, Charmander comenzó a brillar de una manera mucho más cegadora que la luz del rayo solar, sorprendiendo a todos los que se encontraban presentes.

—Está...evolucionando.—dijo Nathaniel sorprendido desde las gradas.

De la luz salió un Charmeleon, más fuerte y determinado que nunca. Viktor al ver que todavía había esperanzas, siguió con la batalla con una sonrisa victoriosa.

—¡Charmeleon, lanzallamas!—el ataque paralizador se desvaneció por completo después de haber evolucionado, dándole libertad de movimiento total al pokémon.

El ataque fue mucho más eficaz que el anterior, las llamas eran intensas y rodearon por completo al Vileplume.

—¡Terminalo con furia dragón!

Charmeleon lanzó llamas azules justo después del anterior ataque, Vileplume no tuvo tiempo siquiera de respirar. El pokémon de Kim cayó de espaldas, quedando fuera de combate.

—Viktor acaba de ganar...—dijo Lysandro sorprendido.

—En verdad es muy fuerte.—el rubio estaba igual de impactado por todo lo que sucedió en aquella batalla.

 **Johto**

Xyne y Kiara observaban la presentación de Scarlet pretendiendo ser un gran público. Estaba ensayando su coreografía para su primer concurso como coordinadora. Cyndaquil y ella tenían preparado el debut perfecto.

Una vez que terminaron la coreografía, las dos niñas aplaudieron.

—Es grandioso.—dijo Kiara.

Scarlet aceptó el cumplido a pesar de no necesitarlo. Sabía que su coreografía era excelente.

—Podrán ganar sin problemas.—la apoyó Xyne.

—En ese caso, estamos listos.—dijo la peliverde decidida y Cyndaquil concordó.

Fueron al estadio de concursos y Scarlet se inscribió junto a su pokémon.

—Buena suerte.—dijeron las dos niñas al unísono.

—Gracias.

Scarlet fue con los demás concursantes, mientras que Xyne y Kiara fueron con el público. Las chicas sacaron a Chikorita y Cyndaquil de sus pokébolas para que también pudieran disfrutar del espectáculo.

Tomaron lugar en las primeras filas gracias a que llegaron temprano. Casi media hora después comenzaron a presentarse los coordinadores. Había por lo menos treinta concursantes y cada uno se veía decidido a ganar.

—Bienvenidos al concurso anual de Ciudad Violeta, por favor denle un fuerte aplauso a nuestros concursantes.—comenzó a decir la presentadora y todos aplaudieron.—¡Que comience el show!

 **Espero que la batalla entre Viktor y Kim no haya sido un fracaso total Dx No quise hacerla tan intensa, después de todo apenas es el primer líder de gimnasio, lo bueno viene después.  
Sobre las evoluciones, algunos pokémon comenzaran a hacerlo en próximos capítulos. Si hay algún pokémon que no quieren que evolucione será mejor que hablen ahora o callen para siempre.  
No puse el concurso pokémon porque me iba a extender MUCHO, mejor me apresuro a actualizar ;) Lamento que no todos los personajes hayan salido en este capítulo, pero repito, hubiera sido muy largo.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **SALUDOS!**


	5. Terranova

**Hola!**

 **Benditas sean las vacaciones que me dejan actualizar tan pronto xD espero que les guste este capítulo.**

 **Johto**

Para la primera ronda los concursantes dieron una presentación individual con sus pokémon en el escenario, todos mostraban suma elegancia, belleza y carisma. El público maravillado aplaudía con cada presentación.

Cuando Scarlet salió al escenario, Kiara se levantó de su asiento para darle gritos de ánimo a la peliverde. Su Chikorita también brincaba de un lado a otro, moviendo la hoja de su cabeza y desprendiendo un dulce aroma que era placentero para todas las personas alrededor.

Xyne se limitó a aplaudir desde su asiento, mientras que Cyndaquil hacía lo mismo sentado en sus piernas.

Scarlet ahora llevaba puesto un traje de maestra de ceremonias de circo, con una camisa blanca abotonada, un saco rojo, una falda negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas junto a unas botas del mismo color y un sombrero de copa. Cyndaquil sólo llevaba un elegante moño negro en su cuello, pero la realidad era que le daba un toque muy adorable.

La peliverde hizo una reverencia sincronizada con Cyndaquil hacia el público y comenzó su coreografía. El pokémon de Scarlet se paró en medio del escenario y la chica dio la orden:

—¡Cyndaquil, usa rapidéz!

El pequeño pokémon comenzó a dar vueltas con la punta de su pata trasera derecha y lanzó estrellas hacia arriba, gracia a los giros, las estrellas eran lanzadas en forma de espiral, lo que provocó un desempeño muy bello. El público sonreía asombrado.

—Muy bien, ahora usa ascuas.

Pequeñas llamaradas fueron lanzadas a cada estrella. Una vez que chocaban con ellas, caían envueltas en llamas hacia el suelo como si fueran hermosas estrellas fugaces, para al final desvanecerse y soltar brillos amarillos y rojos por todo el escenario.

Los gritos y aplausos resonaron por todo el lugar.

Para terminar, ambos dieron varias vueltas, mientras que Cyndaquil usaba rueda de fuego para envolverse a él mismo a y su entrenadora en un remolino rojo. Cuando las dos llamaradas desaparecieron, ambos volvieron a hacer una reverencia igual a como la de un principio y el público volvió a aplaudir.

Salieron del escenario de manera victoriosa, los jueces anotaron sus puntuaciones y los demás concursantes siguieron apareciendo en el escenario.

Una vez que todos los participantes hicieron su debut, sólo la mitad pasó a la siguiente ronda incluyendo a Scarlet. La siguiente ronda trataba de batallas pokémon de una duración de cinco minutos. De ahí saldría un único vencedor y ganador de la cinta.

Las peleas se llevaron a cabo una por una. Scarlet vencía a sus oponentes sin problemas. El público la apoyaba, pero nadie superaba los gritos de Kiara y Chikorita.

En la final, el enfrentamiento era Scarlet contra una chica llamada Priya y su Froslass. Tenían mucha gracia y belleza, además de que en anteriores enfrentamientos demostraron ser fuertes.

El reloj comenzó cuenta atrás y ambas coordinadoras enviaron a sus pokémon a la batalla.

—¡Bola sombra!—gritó Priya y Froslass envió una bola de energía directo a Cyndaquil, restándole puntos a Scarlet.

—¡Ascuas!—gritó Scarlet

Froslass esquivó el ataque saltando al aire, entonces la peliverde aprovechó para enviar un ataque.

—¡Rapidéz!

Cyndaquil envió varias estrellas hacia Froslass, provocando que cayera al suelo estrepitosamente.

—¡Rápido Froslass, usa rayo hielo!

Froslass atacó directamente a Cyndaquil, no fue muy eficaz, pero dejó la mitad de su cuerpo congelado y sin poder moverse. Froslass comenzó a crear una bola sombra en sus manos, lista para atacar de manera crítica.

—¡Libérate pronto!—gritó un poco nerviosa la peliverde.

Cyndaquil calentó su cuerpo con su fuego interior y el hielo se rompió en miles de pedazos, pareciendo pequeños cristales flotando por todo el lugar. El público y los jueces quedaron fascinados ante esto.

La bola sombra fue lanzada demasiado tarde, Cyndaquil ya completamente liberado usó rueda fuego para contraatacar y partir la bola oscura justo por la mitad. El choque de los ataques provocó una explosión seguida por una gran bola de humo.

Cyndaquil aprovechó esto para atacar desprevenida a Froslass con rapidez. Las estrellas brillantes salieron de la nada directamente hacia la contrincante, dando justo en el blanco.

Los cinco minutos terminaron más rápido de lo que hubieran esperado las coordinadoras. Cuando miraron hacia el tablero observaron el resultado.

—Y la ganadora es…¡Scarlet Kraus!

El público aplaudió eufórico, mientras que la chica sonreía victoriosamente y saludaba a todos. Se sentía orgullosa de sí misma por haber ganado, Cyndaquil saltó a sus brazos y ella lo abrazó gustosa.

 **Hoenn**

La enfermera del centro pokémon le entregó a Gentiana las pokébolas con sus pokémon sanos y fuertes. Por fin la chica había logrado atrapar a sus primeros dos pokémon, Taillow y Growlithe. Se sentía muy feliz por tener tres pokémon, pero sabía que podía atrapar más.

Agradeció a la enfermera y dio media vuelta para reunirse con Ken, pero él ya no estaba ahí. Con la mirada comenzó a buscar alguna seña de su amigo, hasta que lo encontró parado en una esquina con la vista fija en una pantalla plasma.

—¿Qué haces?—preguntó lo obvio.

—Veo un concurso pokémon.

En la pantalla se veía a la ganadora del concurso. Una chica de pelo corto y verde con dos lunares debajo de su ojo izquierdo, estaba sosteniendo a su Cyndaquil con su brazo izquierdo, mientras que con la mano derecha saludaba al público.

—¿De qué región es?

—Johto.—respondió el castaño sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

—No sabía que te gustaran los concurso pokémon.

—No me gustan.

—Pero te gustó la chica.—Gentiana lo observó con una sonrisa burlona. Lo conocía demasiado bien.

—Es muy bonita, debo admitirlo.

—Pues lamento romperte tus ilusiones, pero ella vive muy lejos y nunca la conocerás. Ahora vamos, quiero seguir entrenando.

Gentiana jaló a Ken y él la siguió sin reprochar, pero no sin antes echarle un último vistazo a la ganadora de la región Johto.

 **Sinnoh**

—Es el pokémon más extraño que he visto en mi vida.—dijo Yuki mientras analizaba detalladamente al pokémon que recientemente capturó Castiel. —Aunque debo admitir que es muy bonita.

La larvesta aceptó el halago gustosa y le sonrió a la castaña. Al parecer era un poco vanidosa.

—Me preguntó qué hace un Larvesta por estos sitios.—dijo Castiel observando a la pequeña oruguita melenuda.

Yuki no tenía la respuesta, pero lo que sabía es que eran suertudos al ver un pokémon tan poco común que sólo se puede encontrar en Unova.

Castiel la regresó a su pokébola y siguieron su camino hacia Ciudad Corazón. Una vez que llegaron intentaron buscar al líder de gimnasio.

—Lo siento, pero por el momento no se encuentra.—explicó un hombre que pasaba por ahí.—dijeron que fue junto a la profesora Orenji a investigar sobre Mesprit, Azelf y Uxie.

—Esa maldita bruja siempre interfiere con mis planes.—dijo el pelirrojo molesto, ignorando el hecho de que estuvieran hablando sobre pokémon legendarios.

—¿Hablas sobre los guardianes de los lagos?—preguntó intrigada Yuki.

—Así es, al parecer por alguna razón ese trío ha estado teletransportando pokémon de otras regiones hasta Sinnoh. Si encuentran pokémon muy poco comunes en esta región, ya saben la razón.

Los niños pensaron en la Larvesta que encontraron, aún así se lo guardaron para ellos mismos.

—¿Saben cuándo regresarán?—preguntó Castiel.

—En unas cuantas semanas si bien les va.

Ambos suspiraron pesadamente.

—Vamos, hay muchas cosas en Ciudad Corazón que pueden ver por lo mientras, es un lugar hermoso y turístico.

No era lo que les interesaba a Castiel y Yuki, pero no tenían de otra. Dieron un paseo por Ciudad Corazón, conociendo nuevos lugares, tiendas y restaurantes.

—¿Qué es ese lugar de ahí?—preguntó Yuki señalando una especie de edificio con dos torres y una nave central, además de una puerta estilo arábigo con seis ventanas en los laterales (tres en cada una) y en la parte de atrás había una cúpula azul y rayas blancas en círculos.

—Supongo que es la catedral.

Ambos sintieron curiosidad por lo que entraron. El lugar estaba completamente en silencio, las pisadas hacían eco por todo el lugar, había bancas en las que podías sentarte e hincarte. Había varias personas meditando u observando el decorado tan hermoso del lugar. Consistiendo de una alfombra azul y amarilla, dos estatuas pokémon a cada lado del fondo, dos vidrieras pequeñas y una más grande al centro representando el Monte Corona, en el cual la cima era resplandeciente, haciendo referencia a las deidades Dialga, Palkia y Giratina, también había una columna más alta donde se encontraba la representación de Arceus.

De pronto pudieron escucharse murmullos desde la parte trasera del lugar. Al no haber ningún tipo de sonido los dos niños pudieron escuchar claramente la plática.

—He escuchado que los tres guardianes de los lagos están nerviosos porque saben que algo malo se aproxima.—dijo un hombre de edad mediana.

—¿Crees que tenga que ver con Giratina, Palkia o Dialga?—preguntó una mujer.

—Espero que no. Si alguien o algo llegara a meterse con los pokémon legendarios, cosas muy malas pasarían.

—¿Q-qué tipo de cosas?—preguntó la mujer nerviosa.

—Destrucción, muertes...incluso el fin del mundo.

Yuki se tensó al escuchar esto, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba y comenzaban a zumbarle los oídos. No podía imaginarse el mundo siendo destruído, no quería que eso pasara.

Castiel notó la reacción de su amiga y le puso una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarla.

—No hagas caso de lo que dicen, están locos.—aunque la verdad él también se sintió intranquilo por esto, era mejor no demostrarlo a la castaña.—Vámonos de aquí.

Yuki asintió un poco más calmada y se alejaron lo más que pudieron de la catedral.

—Mejor vamos a comprar Puffins.—le sugirió el castaño.

Una vez más, ella asintió.

 **Unova**

Había transcurrido un poco más de un mes desde el incidente con Victini. Aria y Armin hablaron con el profesor Dimitri sobre aquello y desde aquél momento el hombre se dedicó a investigar sobre estas personas. No encontró mucho, pero aún así aprendió algunas cosas. Una vez que sintió que tenía la información adecuada, llamó a los Pokédex Holders.

—Es una organización llamada Terranova.—explicaba el profesor por el videomisor.—No estoy seguro de qué es lo que sucedió con Victini, pero tienen nuevos planes. Ahora se dirigen a Sinnoh, en busca de Azelf, Mesprit y Uxie.

—Los guardianes del lago...—dijo Aria en un susurro.

—Así es.—le respondió el castaño.

—¿Pero por qué?—preguntó Armin desconcertado.

—Me gustaría saber la razón, pero por el momento tenemos que detenerlos antes de que lleguen a ellos. Yo me tengo que quedar aquí debido a investigaciones y por si se llegan a presentar más situaciones sobre Terranova aquí en Unova.—hizo una pausa larga.—¿Estarían dispuestos a ir a Sinnoh?

—¡Por supuesto!—respondió Armin casi antes de que terminara de hablar Dimitri.

Durante aquel mes el pelinegro se había dedicado a entrenar arduamente por si llegaba a encontrarse una vez más con alguno de esos imbéciles. No volvería a huír.

Aria por su parte no dijo nada, era algo repentino, pero no daría marcha atrás. Esto era un tema serio del cual haría todo lo posible por ayudar.

—De acuerdo, los esperará un avión en Ciudad Loza. Avisaré a mi compañera Orenji de esto, ella es una investigadora como yo. Tal vez le pueda pedir ayuda a los Pokédex Holders de la región.

—¿Hay Pokédex Holders en Sinnoh?—preguntó Armin.

—Dos de ellos, al igual que ustedes.

Aria y Armin se miraron el uno al otro. Esto sonaba prometedor.

—Iremos en este momento para el aeropuerto.—le aseguró Aria al profesor.

El castaño asintió y la pantalla del videomisor se puso en negro.

—¿Cómo llegaremos tan pronto a Ciudad Loza?—preguntó Armin un poco preocupado.

Aria sonrió y de su mochila sacó una pokébola. Flygon apareció de esta y Aria la montó. Armin se quedó quieto en su lugar, nunca había volado en un pokémon.

—¿Nos puedes llevar a Ciudad Loza?—preguntó la niña a su pokémon a lo que ella asintió.—De acuerdo, sube.—Aria le extendió la mano a Armin y él la aceptó para ayudarlo a subir al lomo de Flygon.

—¿Es seguro?—preguntó Armin observando por ambos costados.

—Claro, nadie vuela mejor que Flygon.

Después de decir esto la pokémon emprendió vuelo hacia Ciudad Loza.

 **Un poco largo, pero al fin se van a empezar a juntar las piezas :3 ¿Qué les pareció? Si creí que escribir batallas normales era difícil, escribir concursos pokémon fue mil veces peor Dx El traje de Scarlet fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, espero que la idea de vestirse de Ringmaster no sea tan cliché xD Espero que les haya gustado, esto es todo por mi parte.**

 **SALUDOS!**


	6. Una vista hacia el futuro

**Hola!**

 **Son las 3 de la mañana, pero qué importa, ¡Estoy de vacacioneeees! :'D Espero que disfruten este capítulo.**

 **Sinnoh**

Yuki y Castiel se encontraban sentados en el aeropuerto, a lado de ellos estaba la profesora Orenji y su odiosa Banette que no dejaba de ver al pelirrojo con un rostro diabólico.

—¿Ya nos va a decir por qué estamos aquí?—preguntó el niño un poco irritado.

La mujer había llegado por ellos sin darles ninguna explicación, sólo que era algo muy importante a lo que no se podían negar.

Orenji observó el reloj del aeropuerto, una vez que faltaba media hora para que aterrizara el avión, decidió contarles lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Hace un mes aproximadamente un par de hombres intentaron secuestrar a Victini. Esos hombres son pertenecientes a un grupo que se hace llamar Terranova.

Yuki y Castiel miraron sorprendidos a la pelinaranja, ella siguió hablando.

—No sabemos si lograron su objetivo o no, el punto es que ahora vienen a Sinnoh para encontrar a Uxie Mesprit y Azelf. El profesor Dimitri envió a los Pokédex Holders de Unova para que vigilaran muy de cerca a estos hombres, me gustaría que hicieran lo mismo ustedes.

—Eso fue muy repentino...—admitió el pelirrojo.—pero estoy dispuesto a detener a esos hombres.

—Yo también estoy dispuesta.—comentó Yuki con seriedad, Piplup a su lado la apoyó.

Orenji asintió con media sonrisa.

—Bien, pronto conocerán a sus nuevos compañeros.—dijo la mujer observando una vez más el reloj.

 **Johto**

Xyne saludaba al público después de haber ganado el listón de Ciudad Trigal. La pelinegra se había hecho mucha fama entre los coordinadores, puesto que siempre ganaba a pesar de no llevar ningún tipo de vestimenta o accesorio llamativo como solían hacerlo los demás.

Esta vez había participado con su Vulpix, el cual no llevaba ni un solo adorno. Ella llevaba sus ropas comunes y oscuras, y a pesar de eso, destacaba como ningún otro. Todo lo que se necesitaba era demostrar las verdaderas habilidades de un pokémon.

Kiara y Scarlet apoyaron a su amiga durante todo el evento. La felicitaron una vez que se reunieron con ella.

—Bien, ahora nuestro siguiente destino es el pueblo Azalea.—dijo Kiara emocionada.

—¿Vas a retar al líder de gimnasio?—preguntó Scarlet a la pelinaranja.

—¡Claro! Estoy lista para ganar mi cuarta medalla. He estado entrenando mucho con mis pokémon, ganaremos sin problemas.

Caminaron hasta la salida de la ciudad y se adentraron al Encinar. Era uno de los bosques más grandes de la región, por lo que iban a tardar en llegar a su destino. Las chicas sacaron a sus pokémon para que les hicieran compañía.

Scarlet sacó a Cyndaquil que inmediatamente saltó a sus brazos, Caterpie trepó por la espalda de la peliverde y entró a su mochila, buscando la deliciosa comida que siempre llevaba. Por último apareció Hoothoot, el cual voló hasta la cabeza de Scarlet y se quedó ahí en una sola pata, disfrutando de la vista.

Xyne sacó a Cyndaquil el cual caminó a su paso muy cerca de ella, Vulpix hizo lo mismo, sintiendo un poco de celos de Cyndaquil. La pelinegra rodó los ojos al ver la actitud de sus pokémon, pero día tras día se acostumbraba un poco más.

Kiara comenzó a marchar en forma de juego y todos sus pokémon la siguieron. Justo detrás de ella estaba Chikorita, que sonreía justo al igual que Kiara; aquellos dos eran idénticos. Detrás de Chikorita iba un pequeño Larvitar que apenas podía seguir el paso, observaba las patas de Chikorita y después las suyas, tratando de seguir un ritmo coordinado. Por último estaba Electrike, que no parecía tan animado como sus demás compañeros, caminaba detrás de Larvitar, pero no marchaba. Los miraba como si fueran un trío de inmaduros.

Hubo un momento en el que les dio hambre y se detuvieron para descansar. Se sentaron en un ancho árbol y se prepararon para comer el almuerzo.

—¡Mi comida!—gritó Scarlet totalmente destrozada, al abrir su mochila esperaba encontrar un delicioso bentō, pero lo único que encontró fue una caja vacía, además de Caterpie con una gran sonrisa y con el estómago lleno.

—Te daré la mitad del mío.—ofreció Xyne, a lo que la peliverde agradeció.

Los pokémon y las niñas comieron tranquilamente, escuchando los sonidos del bosque. Era un lugar muy extraño y místico.

De pronto, todos los sonidos desaparecieron, ni siquiera el viento parecía soplar, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

—¿Qué es eso de allá?—preguntó Kiara señalando una especie de santuario entre las ramas. ¿Eso siempre estuvo ahí?

—No lo sé...—dijo Scarlet observando de forma curiosa lo que estaba señalado su amiga.

Las tres se acercaron a aquel santuario, no era curiosidad, era algo hipnotizante que las llevaba hasta aquel lugar, era igual a lo que sentían los pokémon cuando entraban en el trance de un Hypno.

Una vez que se pararon frente al santuario, sintieron una poderosa presencia.

De un haz de luz, apareció un pequeño pokémon verde y de ojos azules, con pequeñas alas.

—Celebi...—dijo Xyne todavía en aquella especie de trance.

Celebi las observó de una manera fija, para después cerrar los ojos y crear un nuevo haz de luz, cubriéndolo a él y al trío de niñas.

...

Cuando la luz se dispersó, quedaron horrorizadas.

Ya no estaban en el Encinar, sino en la cima de una montaña. Desde ahí podían ver todo un paisaje envuelto en llamas, los árboles, casas y edificios estaban siendo consumidos lentamente por el fuego.

—¿Q-que es esto?—preguntó aterrada Kiara.

Varias pisadas se escucharon cerca de ellas. Cuando voltearon para ver de quiénes se trataban, quedaron muy sorprendidas.

Eran doce personas. Seis mujeres y seis hombres, cada uno acompañado de un pokémon. Parecían jóvenes, pero sus miradas decían que ya lo habían visto todo. No pudieron reconocer a ninguno, salvo a tres chicas.

La primera tenía cabello verde y estaba acompañada de un enorme Typhlosion, la segunda, una chica pelinegra y de ojos violetas, también iba acompañada del mismo tipo de pokémon. La tercera chica era de cabellos anaranjados rojizos y un Meganium le cuidaba la espalda.

—¿Somos nosotras?—preguntó Scarlet sin entender nada de lo que sucedía.

—¿Quiénes son todos los demás?—preguntó la pelinaranja.

Una explosión que vino desde lo lejos del horizonte alertó a las niñas. La explosión comenzó a extenderse más y más, arrasando con todo lo que había a su paso. Cuando la onda explosiva las alcanzó, ellas cerraron los ojos, creyendo que ese era su fin…

...

Cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos estaban nuevamente sentadas en el árbol. Sus pokémon actuaban como si nada de eso hubiera pasado. Fue como una pesadilla.

—Diganme por favor que ustedes también vieron eso.—pidió Scarlet temblorosa.

—¡Claro que sí! Por un momento creí que íbamos a morir.—dijo Kiara con la respiración entrecortada.—¿Por qué Celebi nos haría tener una alucinación así?

—Eso no fue una ilusión.—respondió Xyne temblorosa.

—¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó Scarlet.

—Celebi no se caracteriza por crear ilusiones, sino por viajar en el tiempo.

Un terrible hueco se formó en sus estómagos.

—Eso significa...—a Kiara le costó mucho trabajo terminar la oración.—Significa que eso no fue una pesadilla.

—Es el futuro.—terminó por decir la pelinegra.

 **Sinnoh**

Cuando Aria y Armin llegaron, fueron muy bien recibidos por una niña de pelo castaño y ojos verde claro. Estaba acompañada por un Piplup, que inmediatamente hizo amistad con el Oshawott de Aria.

Armin le sonrió a Castiel de una manera amigable, y el pelirrojo no se resistió a regresarle el gesto, parecía muy buena persona. Venía acompañado de una Snivy que no soltaba su pierna en ningún momento. Chimchar se le quiso acercar, pero ella le gruñó.

Aria no pudo resistir las ganas de acercarse al chimchar para acariciarlo y animarlo.

—Sólo había visto a Chimchar en libros.—dijo con una sonrisa.

—Sus pokémon también son muy raros.—dijo Castiel observando a la pequeña viborita verde.

—Y eso que no has visto a los demás.—Armin sacó de sus pokébolas a Roggenrola, Rufflet y Solosis.

—Presumido.—bufó Aria en tono de broma.

Yuki quedó fascinada al ver a tan extraños pokémon. Eran simplemente hermosos.

Castiel no se quedó atrás y sacó a Houndour, Larvesta y Poochyena. Yuki hizo y envió a Shinx y Budew fuera de sus pokébolas.

—Parecen bien entrenados tus pokémon.—admitió Castiel al ver los pokémon de Armin.

—Puedes apostarlo.

—Me gustaría apostarlo.—dijo con una sonrisa desafiante.—¿Qué les parece una batalla doble?

A Oshawott se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar esto, estaba listo para luchar contra quien se le pusiera en frente.

—Yo paso, gracias.—dijo la niña de ojos ámbar y el pokémon acuático hizo un berrinche.—Lo siento, tú sabes que no me gusta pelear.—Aria intentó calmar inútilmente a Oshawott.

—Yo acepto una batalla.—dijo el pelinegro con media sonrisa.

—Eso lo podrán hacer después.—la profesora Orenji apareció de la nada.—Por ahora tenemos que hablar de asuntos importantes.

La seriedad regresó a los cuatro niños, por un momento habían olvidado su verdadera misión. No podían darse el lujo de que eso pasara...

 **chan chan CHAN xD espero que les haya gustado, a mí me gustó escribirlo :3 Intentaré actualizar pronto, aunque también he estado ocupada con mi fic Winged Skull, pero gracias a las benditas vacaciones no tardaré tanto :'D**

 **SALUDOS!**


	7. Encuentros inesperados

**Hola!**

 **Esta vez son las 4 de la mañana :v espero que les guste el capítulo :3**

 **Hoenn**

—¡Bagon, usa cabezazo!—gritó Gentiana.

Su pokémon corrió con fuerza y descargó toda su energía contra el Teddiursa de Kentin. El pequeño oso salió volando algunos metros, para después levantarse con pesadez. Teddiursa esperó algún comando por parte de su entrenador, pero nunca llegó, en cambio lo envió a su pokébola.

—¿Demasiado para ti?—preguntó en tono de burla su amiga.

Ken suspiró, observando las cinco pokébolas que tenía en mano. Torchic, Shroomish, Teddiursa, Magikarp y Starly...ninguno se podía comparar a la fuerza de los pokémon de Gentiana. Nunca había podido ganar una batalla contra ella, además de que la niña tenía el doble de medallas que Ken.

—Oye...sólo bromeaba.—le aseguró Gentiana cuando vio a su amigo desanimado en verdad.—Eres buen entrenador, sólo necesitas práctica. Ahora envía a tu cosa fea a pelear.—se refería a la Shroomish de Ken.

—No tengo muchas ganas de seguir entrenando.

La niña lo observó con sus ojos bicolor, para después enviar a Bagon a su pokébola. Se acercó a su amigo y ambos se sentaron en el suelo.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó ella.

—Sí, todo está bien.

La verdad era que no. Desde que tiene uso de razón quiso convertirse en un excelente entrenador como su padre, en un héroe...pero la realidad es más dura y difícil, y en verdad desalentador cuando pasas las veinticuatro horas con alguien mejor que tú.

Esas palabras no convencieron a la niña. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba por la cabeza del castaño.

—De acuerdo, primero que nada, somos un equipo; nos ayudamos el uno al otro, este viaje no es individual y no existe un mejor ni un peor. Segundo, lo que te falta es confianza en ti mismo. Tienes una enorme confianza en tus pokémon, pero te olvidas del elemento más importante...tú.

Ken la observó con sus enormes gafas. Nunca creyó que Gentiana pensara de esa manera.

—¿L-Lo dices en serio?

—¡Claro! Cuando comiences a creer en ti mismo, podrás convertirte en un excelente entrenador, incluso mejor que tu padre.

A Ken se le iluminaron los ojos. En verdad creía en las palabras de su amiga.

—Vamos, hay que seguir entrenando.

Gentiana se levantó del pasto y Ken se quedó una vez más pensativo.

—Gentiana...—la llamó con su mirada fija al suelo.—¿Crees que estemos destinados a algo grande?

Ella sonrió mientras miraba el cielo despejado.

—Sólo el tiempo lo dirá...aunque muy en el fondo, siento que sí.

 **Kanto**

—Pronto completaré la pokédex regional.—dijo Nathaniel con orgullo.

—Te falta la mitad.—le recordó Viktor.

—Tal vez, pero si contamos cuando evolucionen nuestros pokémon, eso llenará un poco más la pokédex.

Últimamente Nathaniel había dedicado todo su tiempo a terminar la pokédex. Se había metido a enormes matorrales, cuevas oscuras e incluso casas embrujadas para lograr su cometido.

Lysandro suspiró.

—Es más difícil encontrar todos los pokémon de la región de lo que creí, me sorprende tu forma tan positiva de ver las cosas.

—Bueno, ustedes no ayudan mucho.—replicó el rubio.

—No es nuestra misión principal; una vez que yo gane todas las medallas y Lysandro aprenda lo que necesite para ser criador, entonces te ayudamos.

Nathaniel bufó.

Entonces un hombre apareció. No tenía más de treinta años y vestía de una manera tan elegante como los hombres de alta sociedad. De traje negro y camisa blanca, con zapatos bien pulidos y con una cadena dorada sobresaliente de su bolsillo, posiblemente era un reloj. El hombre tenía cabello negro, peinado hacia atrás y ojos azules. Venía acompañado de un Dusknoir muy intimidante.

—¿Por qué no van al Ferry S.S Aqua?—propuso aquel hombre al escuchar accidentalmente la conversación de los niños.—Por si no lo saben es un barco que los lleva de Kanto a Johto, zarpa cada domingo y miércoles en Ciudad Carmín y los deja en Ciudad Olivo.

Los niños se miraron confusos.

—¿Para qué querríamos ir a Johto?—preguntó Nathaniel.

—En Johto hay muchas especies que se encuentran en Kanto, tal vez los pokémon que buscas se encuentren allí, aparte de que pueden retar a los líderes de gimnasio y aprender más cosas para ser un criador pokémon.

El hombre había dado al blanco a todos los deseos de los niños.

—Hoy es miércoles.—dijo en tono bajo Lysandro.

—Y ciudad Carmín no queda muy lejos.—comentó Viktor.

Nathaniel también creía que era buena idea.

—Gracias por la ayuda.—dijo Nathaniel de manera amable y el ojiazul asintió.

—Por nada, tal vez esto les sirva.—el hombre le extendió una tarjeta de color azul a Viktor.—Es un ticket que les dejará viajar en el Ferry cada vez que quiera. Un regalo por parte de un noble extraño.

—¿Está seguro?—preguntó Lysandro levantando una ceja.

—Claro, después de todo yo ya no lo voy a necesitar.—sin decir más, el hombre se alejó de ahí y su Dusknoir lo siguió.

Viktor observó con detenimiento el ticket, en el cual venía el nombre de aquel extraño.

—Dorian Hale...—leyó en voz alta.

No le dieron mucha importancia al nombre.

—Entonces vamos, antes de que el barco zarpe sin nosotros.—dijo Nathaniel acelerando el paso.

Los otros dos lo siguieron y en un par de horas llegaron a Ciudad Carmín.

—Llegaron justo a tiempo.—dijo un marinero de forma sonriente.—Por favor, pasen. Su número de habitación es el veintitrés.

Los niños agradecieron y se subieron al barco. Tenía un aspecto muy moderno, con una proa prominente y un diseño muy vanguardista. Por dentro estaba tapizado con una alfombra naranja con rombos amarillos, las paredes tenían figuras de olas y algunos pokémon marinos, y las puertas de las habitaciones estaban hechas de madera fina.

Los tres niños fueron directamente a su camarote, el cual tenía tres camas y una ventana con vista al mar. Una vez relajados sacaron a sus pokémon para que disfrutaran del viaje.

Nathaniel sacó a sus cuatro pokémon felinos: Skitty, Purrloin, Meowth y Glameow. La pequeña Skitty ignoró todo lo que había a su alrededor y comenzó dar vueltas persiguiendo su cola, Purrloin y Meowth comenzaron a merodear por el cuarto, esperando encontrar algo valioso y poder robarlo. Por último Glameow se quedó dormida plácidamente en la cama de Nathaniel.

Lysandro solamente sacó a Buneary y Ponyta, ya que Joltik siempre estaba dormido entre sus cabellos plateados y Lapras era demasiado grande como para que cupiera en el camarote.

Viktor envió a Charmeleon, Pidgey, Scyther y Cranidos. Sus pokémon se relajaron y observaron el mar desde la ventana.

Todo tomó un curso muy tranquilo y plácido. Había sido una idea repentina las que se les cruzó, pero después de todo estaban en un viaje para cumplir sus metas, y por todos los medios necesarios lo iban a cumplir.

 **Johto**

Las niñas esperaban pacientemente a la llegada del barco. Estaban decididas a ir a Kanto para buscar a la profesora Agatha. Tenían la esperanza de que ella tuviera las respuestas a lo que había sucedido en el Encinar.

El Sol ya se había escondido en el horizonte y las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer.

—¡Ahí está!—dijo Scarlet señalando al barco que estaba a punto de llegar al muelle.

Una vez que los pasajeros comenzaron a bajar, las niñas se acercaron con uno de los marineros que les daba una cordial despedida a todos los que salían de Ferry. El hombre las miró extrañado.

—¿Buscan algo?—preguntó.

—Queremos ir a Kanto.—dijo Xyne con un tono de obviedad.

—Lo lamento, pero los viajes hacia Kanto únicamente son los Lunes y Viernes.

Las niñas quedaron estupefactas.

—N-no entiende, tenemos que ir de urgencia a Kanto.—dijo Kiara casi suplicando.

—Entonces tendrán que buscar otra manera de llegar o esperar hasta el viernes.

Un trío de niños observaron curiosos la conversación que estaban teniendo las chicas y el marinero, después siguieron su camino sin querer entrometerse.

Las niñas derrotadas se fueron de ahí, tendrían que esperar dos días para poder ir a Kanto.

—No deberíamos movernos de Olivo.—propuso Xyne.

—¿Y qué haremos durante dos días?—preguntó Scarlet.

—Tal vez haya cosas divertidas que hacer, después de todo la ciudad no es nada pequeña.

Decidieron ir a un hotel para pasar la noche, donde se encontraron a aquel trío de chicos que habían salido del Ferry.

Xyne observó fijamente al rubio, que tenía a sus cuatro pokémon gatunos por un lado. Una vez que el niño sintió incomodidad por la mirada fija, se volteó para ver a la pelinegra.

—¿Y tú que eres? ¿Un Catrenador?—preguntó en tono de burla la pelinegra. **(N/A lo siento Desbun, tenía que hacerlo :v)**

—Ja, ja, deberías dedicarte a la comedia.—dijo sarcásticamente el rubio.

—Oh vamos, la chica tiene razón.—dijo el niño de ojos dorados con media sonrisa.

—Gracias por la ayuda.—dijo una vez más de forma sarcástica.

Los seis niños terminaron por reírse.

—Entonces no lograron ir a Kanto.—dedujo el niño peliplata al verlas ahí.

—No, tendremos que esperar hasta el viernes.—explicó Kiara.

—¿Qué buscan allá?—preguntó el pelinegro.

—A la profesora Agatha.

Los tres niños se miraron entre sí cuando Scarlet dijo esto.

—¿Para qué?

—Cosas privadas.—dijo Xyne, no podían decirle lo ocurrido a cualquiera.—¿Ustedes qué hacen aquí?

—Buscamos información de los pokémon para llenar nuestra pokédex.—explicó el niño con los pokémon gatunos.—La pokédex es un artefacto raro que nos dio la profesora Agatha.

—¿Te refieres a este artefacto raro?—Kiara sacó su pokédex, sorprendiendo a los niños tanto como lo estaban ellas. —Ustedes también son Pokédex Holders.—dijo la pelinaranja con una sonrisa sorprendida.

—Esto es muy extraño.—admitió Scarlet.—Sé que somos muy pocos en el mundo los que portamos las Pokédex.

Entonces Kiara les dio un tirón a Xyne y Scarlet, acercándolas más hacia ella para hablar en voz baja.

—¿Creen que ellos sean algunos de los que estuvieron en la visión?

—No lo sé...sinceramente no puedo recordar ninguno de los rostros.—comentó Xyne.

La verdad es que ninguna podía por alguna razón. Ahora en sus mentes eran solamente siluetas oscuras.

—¿Todo bien?—preguntó el niño de ojos bicolor al ver la actitud tan extraña de las niñas.

—Todo bien.—reafirmó Scarlet con una sonrisa mientras las tres se reincorporaban.—Me llamo Scarlet por cierto, ellas son Kiara y Xyne.

—Yo soy Viktor y ellos son Lysandro y Nathaniel.

—Entonces, ¿Por cuánto tiempo se van a quedar aquí?—preguntó Kiara cambiando el tema.

—Pensábamos irnos desde mañana temprano hacia algunas ciudades cerca y después regresar a Kanto, pero ahora que lo pienso, tal vez sea buena idea irnos hasta el viernes. Así podemos conocernos más e intercambiar información.

La propuesta de Viktor era buena, por lo que nadie se opuso.

—Tal vez podríamos ayudarles a llenar un poco su pokédex.—dijo la peliverde lista para sacar a sus pokémon.

—Eso sería genial.—dijo el rubio emocionado.

 **Sinnoh**

—¿Dónde creen que ataquen primero?—preguntó Castiel a la profesora.

—Creemos que irán divididos hacia cada lago, por lo que nosotros también nos tendremos que dividir en…

El videomisor de Orenji comenzó a sonar, lo sacó de su bolsillo y picó un botón. En la pantalla apareció una chica muy exaltada, se encontraba en el lago Veraz.

—¡Profesora, Terranova ya está aquí!—dijo asustada.

—¡Maldita sea!—gruñó la mujer.

—Mis compañeros me informan que también Azelf está en peligro en el Lago Valor. Todavía no se muestran señales de ellos en el Lago Agudeza.

—Gracias.—dijo la mujer y apagó la pantalla.

—Cambio de planes, yo iré al Lago Valor, ustedes ayuden a Mesprit.—sin decir más, la pelinaranja sacó de una pokébola a un Fearow y se llevó a Orenji hacia el lago.

—Bruja idiota, ¿cómo se supone que lleguemos tan pronto?—dijo molesto el pelirrojo.

Aria lo pensó por un momento, pero al final se decidió a sacar a Flygon. Esta vez tenía que llevar a cuatro personas, pero era una situación muy extrema.

—Sé que te he pedido mucho últimamente, pero necesitamos urgentemente ir al Lago Veraz.

Flygon asintió, una vez que los cuatro niños se subieron a su lomo, emprendió vuelo. Castiel y Yuki guiaban a la Flygon por el lugar. A los pocos minutos llegaron sin problemas.

Se sorprendieron al ver a varios hombres vestidos de negro vigilando el lago. La chica que había hablado con la profesora estaba atada de manos y piernas en un árbol y con cinta en la boca.

A lo lejos visualizaron una jaula que poseía rejas hechas de láser. Dentro se encontraba Mesprit inconsciente.

—¿Qué hacemos?—preguntó Yuki nerviosa.

Castiel, cegado por la furia se dejó llevar por sus acciones.

—¡Ey!—gritó llamando la atención de todos los miembros de Terranova.—Bola de imbéciles, será mejor que dejen a ese pokémon en paz.

Todos los hombres se acercaron a los niños con sonrisas maliciosas. Esto iba a ser divertido.

 **Bueno, lo dejé en tensión porque soy muy malota :3**

 **Como podrán ver en Hoenn las cosas están muy tranquilas, en Kanto apareció un hombre misterioso, en Johto se han reunido nuestros personajes y Hoenn es una locura xD Espero que les esté gustando el torno que va llevando la historia, también espero que estén de acuerdo con los pokémon que les estoy dando a los chicos Dx**

 **Eso es todo, prometo actualizar pronto 030**

 **SALUDOS!**


	8. Amargas derrotas

**Hola!**

 **Este va a ser el último capítulo que voy a escribir, lo siento u.u ...pero del 2015 xDDD pinshi Shionlover, ya pasó el día de los inocentes :v Por eso les voy a dar un capítulo un poquito más largo, espero que les guste :3**

 **Sinnoh**

—Aria... —Armin la llamó por lo bajo mientras los hombres se acercaban más y más hacia ellos. —Sé que no te gusta pelear, pero esta vez vas a tener que hacer una excepción.

La niña observó con sus ojos ambarinos a sus tres compañeros, todos estaban listos para enviar a sus pokémon. Ella también lo haría decidida.

Cada uno envió a un pokémon; Armin a Solosis, Aria a Oshawott, Castiel a Houndour y Yuki a Shinx. Todos ellos eran muy pequeños comparados con los Croagunk, Golbat y Raticate.

La batalla comenzó en un parpadeo.

—¡Shinx, usa chispa! —gritó Yuki.

El pequeño felino cargo todo su cuerpo en energía eléctrica y dio un gran salto para taclear a los golbat. Un ataque muy eficaz.

Los Raticate intentaron detener a Shinx, pero no pudieron gracias al chorro de agua de Oshawott. Él era el más emocionado de todos.

Solosis se encargó de los Croagunk con un ataque psíquico y por último Houndour los remató con lanzallamas. Todos los pokémon enemigos cayeron al pasto sin poder levantarse. Al parecer no estaban bien entrenados, pues la batalla había sido demasiado fácil…o estaban ganando tiempo.

Los niños no pudieron cantar victoria, pues todavía Mesprit seguía en las garras de los Terranova. A Aria sólo se le ocurrió una solución, a pesar de no ser la manera más sutil de hacer las cosas, era el único plan en su cabeza.

—¡Flygon, usa hiperrayo!

La pokémon que nunca se separó de su criadora, obedeció sin pensarlo. El ataque se concentró en su boca, formando una gran esfera de energía y una vez que estuvo a su máxima potencia, disparó hacia donde estaban los Terranova restantes y Mesprit.

Los chicos de Sinnoh observaron sorprendidos el ataque tan potente, mientras que Armin sonrió de lado.

El impacto causó que una capa de tierra se levantara, rodeando a los contrincantes. Una vez que se fue desvaneciendo, se sorprendieron al ver que no había hecho ningún daño.

Una Gardevoir había usado protección para detener el ataque. Los hombres de Terranova sonrieron maliciosamente.

—Mejor suerte para la próxima, mocosos. —dijo uno de ellos, para después ordenar a la Gardevoir que usara teletransportación.

Cada miembro enemigo, incluyendo la jaula de Mesprit, desapareció.

Los niños se quedaron estupefactos, esto no podía estar pasando...Habían fallado y de una manera tan simple.

—¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí? —gritó Castiel frustrado y con la voz temblorosa.

Tenía que ser una broma, estaban justo ahí para defender a Mesprit y fue como si Terranova sólo hubiera jugado con ellos.

Desataron a la investigadora que seguía en el árbol poco después. Agradeció e inmediatamente llamó a la profesora Orenji.

—Hemos fallado. —dijo con una voz triste.

Los niños pudieron escuchar a la profesora maldecir.

—Nosotros tampoco hemos tenido suerte. —admitió la mujer, lo que fue un golpe directo al estómago para los niños.

—Uxie…—recordó Yuki. —¿Qué hay de Uxie? —preguntó esperanzada.

La investigadora hizo la pregunta a su jefa, pero sólo hubo silencio.

—Maldición, sólo somos una burla para ellos. —gruñó Castiel entre dientes.

—¿Para qué quieren a tantos pokémon legendarios? —preguntó Armin frustrado.

—Nada bueno, eso es seguro. —le respondió Aria.

Entonces Castiel y Yuki se estremecieron y comenzaron a temer de algo de lo que sólo ellos estaban conscientes. Recordaron lo que dijeron aquellas personas en la catedral.

 _Destrucción, muertes…Incluso el fin del mundo._

Se quedaron callados, guardaron sus miedos para ellos mismos.

Cuando menos se lo esperaban, pokémon salvajes de todas las regiones comenzaron a aparecer. Lucían tristes y confundidos.

—¿Son los pokémon que teletransportaron los guardianes? —preguntó Yuki.

—Seguramente Uxie, Mesprit y Azelf los llamaron para que fueran protegidos por ellos…desgraciadamente no sirvió de mucho. —explicó la científica tan triste como los pokémon salvajes.

—¿Qué debemos hacer ahora? —preguntó Castiel.

—Ustedes ya hicieron lo suficiente y se los agradecemos de todo corazón. —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa. Los cuatro niños la miraron extrañados. —La profesora Orenji, unos compañeros y yo iremos a Hoenn; esperamos no fallar esta vez.

—¡No! —dijo Armin indignado. —Nosotros también iremos, _tenemos_ que ir. —el pelinegro habló por todos, pues cada uno parecía más que determinado.

La científica rió.

—Al parecer nada los detiene…

 **Johto**

El viernes llegó más rápido de lo que las niñas hubieran esperado gracias a la compañía de los chicos.

—Fue un placer conocerlas. —dijo Lysandro de manera cortés.

—Tal vez nos volvamos a ver en Kanto. —respondió Scarlet. A pesar de haberse conocido en tan poco tiempo, sentía que los conocía desde hace toda una vida y no quería separarse tan pronto.

Viktor y Xyne intercambiaron miradas sin decir nada, querían hacerlo, pero no sabían qué decir exactamente.

Un marinero dio la señal de que los pasajeros podían entrar y los niños dieron una última despedida.

Una vez dentro y en su camarote, las niñas se recostaron en sus camas.

—¿Creen que los volveremos a ver? —preguntó Kiara

—Eso espero. —le respondió Xyne pensando específicamente en Viktor.

Las tres se quedaron calladas, gracias a eso pudieron escuchar los gritos de la habitación de al lado.

—No lo repetiré más anciano, ¿¡Dónde está el huevo?!—se escuchaba a un hombre furioso. Las niñas se acercaron a la pared para escuchar mejor.

—En un lugar seguro; Terranova nunca podrá encontrarlo. —Esta vez la voz de un anciano fue la presente.

Hubo un silencio macabro, después se escuchó el choque de piel contra piel.

Kiara ahogó un grito.

—¿Lo golpeó? —preguntó en voz baja y con ojos asustados.

Scarlet y Xyne no respondieron...otra vez silencio.

—Esta es tu última oportunidad, ¿Dónde está el huevo?

Las niñas intercambiaron miradas, y eso fue suficiente para saber que las tres pensaban lo mismo. Con todo el cuidado del mundo salieron del camarote y asomaron sus cabezas por la ventana circular del cuarto donde provenía todo el escándalo.

Efectivamente era un anciano, tenía un hilo de sangre corriendo por su boca. Frente a él había un hombre joven vestido completamente de negro, tenía una mirada asesina en el rostro y apretaba sus puños enguantados con fuerza.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren hacer con el huevo? ¿Para qué necesitan todos esos pokémon legendarios? —preguntó el anciano con esfuerzo. El hombre de negro lo había golpeado muy fuerte.

Las niñas intercambiaron miradas rápidas al escuchar esto.

El hombre joven rió.

—Nuestro líder tiene planes...planes colosales, y para ello necesita un poco de la fuerza de los legendarios para así atraer al pez más grande.

El anciano lo miró estupefacto.

—No te refieres a... —no pudo terminar la oración, estaba demasiado sorprendido como para seguir hablando.

Las niñas no entendían nada de lo que estaba pensando.

—Cuando Victini, los tres guardianes de Sinnoh, Celebi, Jirachi y ése huevo estén en nuestras manos, entonces _Él_ aparecerá para intentar restablecer el equilibrio, y así nosotros cumpliremos nuestro cometido. —sonrió macabramente.

El anciano soltó una risita ronca.

—Suena muy complicada la tarea de capturarlos a todos, ¿no lo crees?

El de negro se encogió de hombros.

—No lo fue tanto, sólo nos faltan Jirachi y el huevo.

El anciano abrió los ojos como plato, al igual que las niñas que escuchaban y observaban todo a través del cristal.

El hombre de negro estrelló al anciano contra la pared.

—Ahora por favor, coopera a nuestra causa y dinos dónde está el huevo. —con cada palabra que decía su tono se volvía más y más agresivo.

—Nunca...—dijo el hombre de tercera edad con dificultad.

—Entonces acabas de cavar tu propia tumba y la de todos en este Ferry. —lo soltó y se alejó de él.

Sacó un Walkie Talkie de su bolsillo y simplemente dijo: "Hemos terminado aquí" Después de una pokébola sacó a un Abra y lo teletransportó fuera de la habitación, dejando al anciano solo.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Scarlet quería gritar con tantos acontecimientos tan extraños y terribles.—¿Será verdad que tienen a los pokémon legendarios capturados?

—No se veía como si estuvieran jugando. —le respondió Xyne.

Entonces las tres cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo gracias a un temblor del barco. Los gritos de todos los pasajeros se escucharon por todo el lugar. Incapaces de mantenerse de pie por los constantes temblores, recordaron asustadas las palabras de aquel hombre.

 _Acabas de cavar tu propia tumba y la de todos en el barco._

El piso del barco comenzó a inclinarse, volviéndolo como una resbaladilla que llevaba hacia el agua del mar. El barco se había partido en dos y comenzaba a hundirse. Las niñas se aferraron con fuerza de la alfombra, intentado desesperadamente no resbalar. Si caían, no tendrían salida, aunque si esperaban lo suficiente el mar terminaría por hundirlas con el barco.

Tambaleante, Xyne logró levantarse. Todavía no estaba lo suficientemente inclinado como para no poder ponerse de pie. Kiara y Scarlet hicieron lo mismo con un poco de trabajo. Fueron hacia su camarote, donde todo estaba inclinado hacia la derecha. Los muebles, las camas, la televisión, todo estaba amontonado. Ellas también se resbalaron y cayeron encima de los muebles.

—¿Qué haremos? —preguntó Kiara, intentando inútilmente recuperar el equilibrio.

Fuera del camarote se escuchaban los gritos de la gente, a los marineros inútilmente tratando de mantener el control, los muebles cayendo o arrastrándose por el piso de madera y, sobre todo, el agua entrar al barco.

—Por la ventana. —propuso Xyne, señalando la ventana que cada vez se encontraba más en diagonal.

—¿Y saltar al mar abierto?

—Es lo mejor Kiara, es eso o hundirnos con el barco. Al menos en mar abierto podemos flotar y respirar.

Scarlet y Kiara intercambiaron miradas asustadas. Cualquiera de las dos opciones daba miedo, nada les aseguraba que estuvieran a salvo aunque estuvieran alejadas del peligro.

Las tres niñas se aferraron de la pared para mantener el equilibrio y observaron inseguras por la ventana. Si saltaban la caída no sería muy dura, después de todo esa mitad del barco ya estaba más hundida que a flote.

La primera en saltar fue Kiara, después Scarlet y al final Xyne. Se hundieron por unos segundos y después regresaron a toda velocidad a la superficie. No habían sido las únicas con esa idea, pues varias personas estaban haciendo lo mismo. La única diferencia es que esas personas llevaban pokémon acuáticos que podían salvarlos de la situación.

—¡Esperen, ayúdenos! —gritó la peliverde a una pareja que venían con un Gorebyss y Huntail. Las ignoraron completamente y regresaron a Ciudad Olivo.

Otras personas tenían pokémon voladores, pero estaban demasiado asustados como para preocuparse en ayudar a las demás personas. Por otro lado, no había ningún marinero que las pudiera ayudar, seguramente estaban todos todavía dentro.

Para la desgracia de ellas, ninguna tenía un pokémon acuatico o volador. En esa situación nada estaba a favor del trío.

Sin conseguir ayuda, el tiempo pasó. Sintieron calambres en las piernas de tanto nadar, las pequeñas olas chocaban contra sus caras y el agua salada entraba a sus bocas. No iban a aguantar mucho y no había nadie que las pudiera salvar.

* * *

Nathaniel, Lysandro y Viktor se quedaron en el muelle, esperando a que el Ferry se perdiera de vista. Ahora sólo era un pequeño barquito que pronto se convertiría en un punto y después nada.

—Deberíamos irnos. —dijo Lysandro mientras la brisa del mar los despeinaba. Joltik desapareció entre sus cabellos plateados, cubriéndose del molesto aire.

—Espera, quiero irme hasta que desaparezca por completo. —dijo Viktor sin quitar la vista del horizonte.

Se quedaron callados, concediendo el deseo de Viktor. Así fue hasta que Joltik comenzó a revolverse nervioso entre los cabellos de Lysandro. El peliplata tomó a la pequeña arañita entre sus manos, parecía tener miedo.

—¿Qué le sucede? —preguntó Nathaniel.

—No lo sé. —respondió mientras el pokémon se aferraba fuertemente de su dedo medio e índice.

De pronto no solamente se sentía la brisa, sino un viento brusco y fuerte que obligó a los niños a cubrirse los ojos antes de que la arena los cegara.

Dos Salamence enormes volaron a toda velocidad por encima de los niños. Una vez que se alejaron, el trío los pudo observar mejor. Cada Salamence estaba siendo montado por una persona vestida de negro.

—Eso no es común...O tal vez es normal que la gente patrulle en los Salamence aquí en Johto. —dijo Nathaniel sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver.

—¡ _Joltik_! —comenzó a chillar el pokémon, todavía seguía asustado.

—Tranquilo, ya se fueron. —el niño de ojos bicolor intentó calmar inútilmente a Joltik, el cual negaba con su pequeña cabeza.

—¡ _Joltik_! _¡Joltik_! —seguía alterado. Lysandro nunca lo había visto así, usualmente es muy tranquilo.

Después notó que Joltik no era el único asustado. Cuando Lysandro miró a sus dos compañeros, notó que tenían los ojos abiertos como platos. Miraban al horizonte, donde los dos Salamence se habían detenido en el aire, cada uno por un lado del Ferry.

A pesar de que estaba muy lejos y apenas parecían sombras, pudieron observar claramente como los dos pokémon atacaban con hiperrayo al mismo tiempo.

—No puede ser...—dijo el pelinegro incrédulo cuando observó cómo el barco había sido atacado.

Los dos Salamence volaron en diferentes direcciones y desaparecieron.

—¡Las chicas! —gritó Nathaniel. —Tenemos que avisar a alguien. —dijo observando hacia todas direcciones, pero no parecía haber nadie cerca.

—Ya no hay tiempo. —dijo Lysandro y de su pokébola sacó a Lapras.

El peliplata había capturado a Lapras hace un par de semanas. Era muy joven y al ser un pokémon en peligro de extinción, Lysandro decidió cuidar de él.

Los tres chicos montaron el lomo de Lapras y el pokémon nadó lo más rápido que pudo hacia el barco. Agradecieron que el pokémon fuera veloz.

—¿Por qué hicieron eso? —preguntó Nathaniel.

—Seguramente buscaban algo en el barco y se molestaron al no encontrarlo. —dijo el pelinegro. —Como sea, espero que estén bien.

Mientras más se acercaban al barco, encontraron a varias personas que eran llevadas por sus pokémon a tierra firme, pero ninguna señal de las chicas.

Cuando quedaron frente al Ferry (O lo que quedaba de él, lo cual no era mucho.) comenzaron a buscar a las chicas. Casi no había gente en esa zona, por lo que pensaron que sería fácil visualizarlas.

—No las veo...—dijo Lysandro preocupado.

—No crees que estén…

—¡No! —Viktor no dejó que Nathaniel terminara su oración, pero cada segundo que no las veían temían más.

Lapras rodeó el barco y gracias a Arceus ahí estaban. Parecían demasiado cansadas, tomaban grandes bocanadas de aire y luchaban con todas sus fuerzas para poder mantenerse a flote.

El pokémon nadó hacia ellas y estaban tan cansadas que ni siquiera se sorprendieron al verlos, simplemente sonrieron aliviadas. Nathaniel ayudó a Kiara, Lysandro a Scarlet y Viktor a Xyne. Ninguna de ellas llevaba zapatos, seguramente porque les generaba más peso en los pies.

—¿Se encuentran bien? —preguntó Lysandro preocupado.

Las chicas jadeaban y se sobaban sus piernas adoloridas. Kiara asintió por todas.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Nathaniel mientras observaba como las dos mitades del Ferry se hundían.

Ninguna respondió, tal vez no querían hablar o simplemente estaban demasiado cansadas o en shock para hacerlo.

—No se preocupen, nosotros encontraremos una forma de llevarlas a Kanto.—Viktor las intentó reconfortar.

—N-no... —respondió entrecortadamente Xyne. —Tenemos que ir a Hoenn, tenemos que salvar a Jirachi.

Los niños se miraron mutuamente incrédulos, pero no preguntaron por el momento. Seguramente ellas querían descansar en vez de comenzar un interrogatorio.

Lapras los llevó de vuelta a la ciudad, donde escucharon toda la historia de las chicas…

 **¿Que tal? :D Espero que les haya gustado y no lo hayan sentido tedioso u.u Intentaré actualizar pronto. Las Hamo con H de Hamor Hamoroso :3**


	9. La reunión

**Hola!**

 **Ese momento en el que quieres publicar y ya están apareciendo los rayos del Sol por tu ventana :v Lamento la tardanza, no saben lo ocupada que he estado pero no quería que pasara otro día sin publicar. Espero que les guste :'D**

 **Hoenn**

—¡Treecko, usa bala semilla!—el pokémon de Gentiana lanzó el ataque hacia el agua, donde estaba el Magikarp dorado de Ken.

El pokémon pez intentó evadir el ataque, pero a pesar de que Treecko atacó de una forma lenta para darle oportunidad, no lo logró. Las semillas golpearon justo en su frente y no pudo seguir combatiendo...si es que se le podía llamar a aquello combate.

Gentiana suspiró.

—No sé qué es lo que esperas de ese Magikarp. Es demasiado débil, nunca va a tener oportunidad en un combate.

Ken la miró molesto.

—Tú dijiste hace un tiempo que podía ser fuerte si tenía la suficiente confianza.

—Y has progresado mucho, al igual que todos tus pokémon...excepto ése.

Las palabras de la niña le dolieron mucho a Magikarp, pues se escondió debajo del agua avergonzado.

—¡Mira lo que hiciste!—le dijo Ken molesto.

—No deberías desperdiciar tu tiempo con él, los Magikarp nunca logran nada.

Gentiana dio media vuelta y Treecko la siguió. El entrenamiento había terminado por ahora y la niña se dirigía al centro pokémon para descansar un rato. Ken por su lado por primera vez se molestó en verdad con ella.

Estaba acostumbrado a la poca discreción de su amiga, pero no era justo que dijera eso cuando su Magikarp se estaba esforzando lo más que podía. Una vez que el pez dorado regresó a la superficie, Ken acarició su cabeza dorada.

—No te preocupes, algún día le enseñaremos de lo que en verdad eres capaz.

El pokémon seguía triste por lo que dijo la peliplata, esta vez los ánimos de Kentin no sirvieron de nada. Finalmente Ken lo metió en su pokébola y siguió a Gentiana hasta el centro pokémon.

Cuando llegaron, les entregaron las pokébolas a las enfermeras y se sentaron en la sala de espera.

—Deberíamos ir por una hamburguesa cuando nos entreguen a nuestros pokémon, muero de hambre.

El castaño no le respondió, ni siquiera hizo contacto visual con ella. En verdad estaba enojado.

—Vamos, no seas así.—dijo la niña con una mueca. No obtuvo respuesta.—De acuerdo, tal vez fui un poco ruda con Magikarp, lo lamento.

Ken siguió sin dirigirle la palabra, pero no por las mismas razones que hace unos segundos. Observó boquiabierto a la chica que iba entrando al centro pokémon.

—¿Qué demonios quieres? ¿Que me hinque al suelo para que me perdones?—preguntó Gentiana molesta, pero después notó lo que estaba viendo Ken tan fijamente. Ella también quedó boquiabierta.—Es la chica que vive demasiado lejos como para conocerla.—dijo en un susurro.

La peliverde había llegado acompañada de cinco personas; tres chicos y dos chicas. A una de ellas, la pelinegra y de ojos violeta, la habían visto concursar también, pero los demás eran totalmente desconocidos para el par.

El grupo no había llegado para curar a sus pokémon, sino para revisar el enorme mapa de la región que estaba colgado en la pared. Aquel mapa estaba por un lado de Ken y Gentiana.

—¿Alguien tiene idea de a dónde debemos ir?—preguntó un chico peliplata y con heterocromía.

—Debemos ir a donde está Jirachi.—respondió la peliverde.

—Gracias, capitana obviedad.—bufó la ojivioleta.

—Pues es lo que estamos buscando, ¿no?

—Oh, claro Scarlet, en el mapa va a decir la ubicación exacta de un pokémon legendario.—la niña siguió con su sarcasmo.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos?—preguntó un chico rubio acompañado por una Skitty.

—De hecho Jirachi está en una ubicación exacta.

Los seis chicos observaron a Ken anonadados cuando dijo esto. Las miradas fijas comenzaron a provocarle nervios.

—O eso he escuchado.—terminó por decir tembloroso.

—¿Dónde está?—preguntó la pelinaranja exaltada.

—¿Para qué quieren saberlo?—Gentiana se metió a la conversación. Se cruzó de brazos y miró de forma sospechosa al grupo.—Sabemos que ustedes no son de aquí, ¿Qué asuntos son los que tienen con un pokémon legendario de Hoenn?

—Eso no les incumbe.—habló el rubio.

—Bien, entonces buena suerte en encontrarlo.—Gentiana se encogió de hombros y estuvo dispuesta a levantarse e irse.

—Jirachi está en problemas.—terminó por revelar Scarlet.

Mientras que Ken quedó sorprendido, la peliplata tuvo mucha dificultad en creerlo.

—Por si no lo sabían, Jirachi duerme durante mil años, está a salvo mientras transcurre ese tiempo.—explicó.

Rostros de alivio comenzaron a aparecer en los forasteros, las cuales no duraron mucho.

—P-pero el festival es en algunas semanas.—dijo Ken, al mismo tiempo que notaba la cara pálida de Gentiana. Lo había olvidado.

—¿Qué festival?—preguntó el niño de ojos bicolor.

—Cada vez que Jirachi va a despertar se hace un festival para conmemorar tan inusual evento. La gente se reúne para que Jirachi cumpla sus deseos.—Todos se quedaron callados cuando Ken explicó esto.—¿A qué se refieren con que está en peligro?

—No creo que debemos darle esta información a cualquiera, lo siento.—se disculpó el pelinegro de ojos dorados.

Gentiana y Ken intercambiaron miradas.

—En ese caso pueden pedirle ayuda a la profesora Magdalena, tal vez ella les pueda dar respuestas.—dijo Gentiana una vez que creyó en las palabras del grupo.

—¿Quién?—preguntó la pelinaranja.

—Es una mujer que nos pidió que buscáramos a los pokémon de la región para sus investigaciones.—explicó el castaño.

Los seis niños comenzaron a mirarse los unos a los otros sorprendidos, entonces Scarlet les hizo una pregunta que el par no se hubiera esperado ni en un millón de años.

—¿Ustedes también son Pokédex Holders?

* * *

Los cuatro niños corrían frenéticos por Ciudad Calagua. No tenían ni idea de a dónde iban, pero estaban seguros de que si buscaban lo bastante bien, terminarían por conseguir una pista de Terranova.

Detrás de ellos iba la profesora Orenji con su equipo de investigadores. Trataban de seguirles el paso a los niños, pero era muy difícil.

—Ya estoy demasiado vieja para esto.—se quejó la mujer.

Aria, Castiel, Yuki y Armin pasaron por el centro pokémon al mismo tiempo que un grupo de niños iba saliendo de ahí. Yuki chocó con uno de ellos y cayó al suelo. Soltó un leve quejido junto con una mueca de dolor.

—Lo lamento, ¿estás bien?—el niño con el que había chocado le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Era rubio y tenía ojos de un color ámbar.

La castaña aceptó la mano del niño con un leve sonrojo y al fin se levantó del piso.

—¡Fíjate por dónde caminas!—le gritó Castiel al rubio.

—¿Por dónde camino? ¡Ustedes son los que estaban corriendo como lunáticos huyendo de un manicomio!

—Calma, Nathaniel.—el niño peliplata intentó calmar a su amigo.

—Al parecer la gente de Hoenn no tiene educación.—murmuró Castiel, aunque lo dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que una niña de cabellos plateados y ojos bicolor escuchara.

—¡Oye, no generalices! Además, ellos ni siquiera son de aquí. La gente de Hoenn tiene calidad humana.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—preguntó una chica pelinaranja.—¿Estás diciendo que nosotros no somos lo suficientemente buenos?

—Interprétalo como quieras.

La pequeña discusión que había comenzado con dos, terminó convirtiéndose en una guerra de doce niños. La profesora Orenji llegó para tranquilizar a todos.

—¡Silencio!—gritó de una forma que les heló la sangre a todos.—¿Qué carajos sucede aquí?

—Ellos empezaron.—se defendió la niña peliverde.

—No seas mentirosa, todo fue un accidente.—contraatacó Aria.

—Compórtense como adultos, estamos aquí para cumplir una misión importante.—los regañó la mujer.

—U-usted se parece mucho a la profesora Agatha.—dijo Nathaniel una vez que observó detenidamente a la mujer.

—Claro que me parezco, niño idiota, Agatha es mi gemela.

Castiel rio por lo bajo, era divertido cuando le respondía así a la gente.

—Cállate Castiel.—sentenció la mujer y el pelirrojo no tuvo de otra mas que obedecer.—Supondré que ustedes son los niños a los que les dio las pokédex.—se dirigió al niño rubio y a sus dos compañeros. Ellos asintieron.—¿Y los demás quiénes son?

—Nosotras somos las Pokédex Holders de Johto, el profesor Farrés nos dio la misma misión que a los demás.—habló la niña pelinegra.

—Nosotros somos de aquí. La profesora María Magdalena nos confió las pokédex.—explicó la peliplata.

Orenji sonrió y después miró a Armin y Aria.

—Por si no lo sabían, María Magdalena es la prometida de Dimitri.

Esto hizo que el par de niños se sorprendieran. Poco a poco se estaban dando conexiones entre las regiones.

El grupo de niños se quedó en silencio. No sabían qué decir. Hace poco no conocían a ningún Pokédex Holder que no fuera de la misma región, pero ahora todos se habían encontrado ahí por pura casualidad.

—Al parecer todos estamos aquí por un fin común, ¿me equivoco?

Los niños observaron a la profesora Orenji, no dijeron nada, tal vez no se atrevieron. Tantos problemas en tan poco tiempo se estaba volviendo un gran dolor de cabeza.

Entraron de nuevo al centro pokémon y una vez que asimilaron todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, compartieron toda la información que sabían sobre Terranova. Mientras que el grupo de Sinnoh y Unova se sorprendieron al saber que el próximo objetivo era Jirachi, el par de Hoenn sintió un vacío en el estómago tras escuchar todo lo demás.

La profesora hizo una videollamada con los demás profesores de las regiones. Los niños no sabían exactamente qué era de lo que conversaban, pues estaban muy alejados.

Se miraban los unos a los otros. Había mucha tensión entre Castiel y Nathaniel, lo que incomodaba a los demás. Yuki observaba de reojo a Nathaniel, mientras que Ken no podía evitar mirar a Scarlet cada cinco segundos, aunque ella no estaba ni enterada.

Cuando la profesora Orenji terminó la videollamada, se acercó a los niños.

—De acuerdo, dentro de tres semanas es el festival, ¿Cierto?

Ken y Gentiana asintieron.

—Estuve hablando con mis compañeros y llegamos a la conclusión de que esto no es coincidencia. Todos ustedes se encontraron el día de hoy por una razón.

Los niños se miraron los unos a otros por milésima vez en el día.

—Ahora sé que el huevo que Terranova busca está con mi hermana.

Entonces Lysandro y Nathaniel recordaron aquel extraño huevo que buscaba la profesora Agatha el día en que se conocieron. El peliplata recordó cuando sus padres le contaron que el huevo apareció de la nada en la guardería; era sorprendente que de todos los lugares hubiera aparecido ahí.

—No sabemos qué pokémon saldrá de éste, pero de lo único que podemos estar seguros es que debe ser protegido a cualquier costo. Ustedes se quedarán aquí, tienen tres semanas para prepararse. Mis compañeros y yo iremos a Kanto con mi hermana. Si ustedes fallan, dependerá de nosotros, pero tenemos fé en que no será así.

Los niños asintieron decididos. Iba a ser difícil el hecho de convivir por tres semanas, pero no se podían dar el lujo de fallar. Esto se había convertido en una situación de vida o muerte.

 **Al fin todos reunidos Que leeendo :v espero que les haya gustado, lamento si hay algún error pero mi cerebro no trabaja bien a estas horas y mucho menos sin café :'v Espero actualizar pronto, esto apenas va empezando. Gracias por leer, ustedes saben que las Hamo :'3 y también gracias a StSerenea y CamiCamu3 por seguir esta historia a pesar de no estar participando, se los agradezco mucho n.n**

 **SALUDOS!**


	10. En busca de Jirachi

**Hola!**

 **Un capítulo un poquito largo con amor. 030 espero que les guste.**

Dos semanas y media habían pasado desde que los doce niños se conocieron. Entre ellos existieron más conflictos y rivalidades que amistades, no les agradaba mucho la idea de tener que convivir los unos con los otros cuando se tenían personalidades tan diferentes.

—Queda menos de una semana y no parece que esto vaya a mejorar...—dijo Kiara mientras caminaba a lado de Scarlet. Estaban un poco alejadas de los demás para poder hablar en privado. No tenían idea de a dónde iban, pero Gentiana y Ken parecían muy seguros del camino.

—Nunca creí que sería tan complicado convivir con los demás Dex Holders.—la peliverde llevaba en brazos a su Cyndaquil.—Sólo hay que cumplir con la misión y nos alejaremos de todos ellos. Viajaremos las tres juntas como antes.

—¿Crees que eso le parezca a Xyne?—preguntó la pelinaranja.

Xyne caminaba a lado de Viktor. No decían ni una palabra, pero se estaba creando una unión entre ellos con el paso de los días, eso lo podía notar hasta un Psyduck con migraña.

—Seguro todo saldrá bien, no te acomplejes antes de saber lo que va a pasar.

—Tenemos una idea del futuro.—dijo Kiara recordando la visión.—…¿Crees que ellos sean las otras personas que vimos?

—No lo sé, los de la visión se veían muy serios y maduros, y ellos son...—Scarlet se quedó callada, pues sus compañeros comenzaron a gritarse entre ellos una vez más, especialmente Castiel y Nathaniel. Las acciones hablaron por ella.

—¿Qué les parece si descansamos un poco en ese lugar?—preguntó Lysandro. Posiblemente era un pretexto para que todos dejaran de pelearse.

El peliplata señaló una granja, parecía tener un ambiente tranquilo y amigable. Decidieron ir hacia allá y quedaron sorprendidos al ver que en realidad era un criadero de Eevees.

Varios Eevees corrían por el amplio terreno, jugando y persiguiéndose los unos a los otros.

—Bienvenidos.—saludó el dueño del criadero.—¿Qué se les ofrece?

Era un hombre de tercera edad con lentes y cabello canoso.

—Solamente buscábamos un lugar para descansar.—respondió Viktor por todos.

—Ya veo, ¿son excursionistas?

—Si quiere saber con precisión, somos siete entrenadores, dos coordinadoras, dos criadores y un catrenador.

Cuando Castiel dijo esto, Nathaniel estuvo a punto de lanzarse encima de él, pero lograron detenerlo a tiempo.

—Un grupo muy extraño a mi parecer.

—No tiene idea...—dijo Gentiana por lo bajo.

—Muy bien, pueden quedarse a descansar si lo desean. A los Eevees les gusta jugar con nuevas personas.

El hombre no lo tuvo que decir dos veces. Las chicas ya estaban cargando, abrazando y acariciando a los pokémon.

—¡Son tan lindos!—dijo Yuki mientras abrazaba a uno.

—Me los quiero llevar a mi casa.—coincidió Aria con ella.

Los chicos las observaban a una distancia segura y sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Qué les sucede?—preguntó Armin.

—No lo sé, tal vez los Eevees usaron algún ataque para hipnotizarlas, podrían estar bajo el efecto de Encanto.—respondió Ken.

—No lo creo, simplemente les parecen tiernos.—dijo el peliplata.

—Y así es como perdimos a la mitad de nuestro equipo. Murieron de ternura por un grupo de Eevees.—dijo Nathaniel antes de suspirar pesadamente.

El hombre volvió a acercarse a ellos, específicamente a las niñas.

—La mayoría de estos Eevees se quedan aquí para poder investigar sus evoluciones, muy pocos de ellos tienen la posibilidad de viajar con algún humano. Si de verdad sienten una conexión con alguno de ellos, son libres de llevarlos con ustedes.

Las palabras del hombre hicieron que los rostros de las niñas se llenaran de brillo. A pesar de que también la propuesta fue dirigida hacia los chicos, ellos la rechazaron.

Al final cuatro de las seis chicas decidieron llevar a un Eevee con ellas.

La primera en decidirse fue Yuki, que desde un principio una muy miedosa Eevee se acercó a ella y no se despegó en ningún momento de la castaña. Cada vez que una niña se quería acercar a Eevee, ella se escondía detrás de la pierna de Yuki. Al menos tenía confianza en la castaña.

Aria tuvo un asunto similar a la Eevee que escogió. Desde que Aria la acarició y le dio mimos se le volvió inseparable, parecía de un carácter tranquilo y tímido. La niña no pudo resistir la tentación de unirla a su equipo.

La Eevee de Xyne les hizo pasar un buen rato a todos. Mientras que los demás Eevees se encontraban con las niñas, aquella pokémon se escabulló hasta su mochila para buscar comida. Cuando los chicos le dieron el aviso de lo que estaba sucediendo, Vulpix salió de su pokébola para defender la comida de su humana. Se terminaron persiguiendo varios minutos mientras que los demás reían ante la escena. La pelinegra fascinada por la audacia de Eevee, decidió llevarla con ella.

Por último Gentiana escogió a un Eevee macho, no era tan alegre como los demás y estaba alejado. La peliplata al quedar intrigada por la actitud del Eevee, no dudó ni un segundo que ese sería su nuevo compañero.

Scarlet y Kiara se divirtieron con los Eevees, pero no sintieron nada especial por ninguno ellos, por lo que optaron por no llevarse a ninguno.

Una vez que siguieron su camino, todo volvió a ser igual. La tensión, los conflictos y la rivalidad sólo habían desaparecido por unos minutos.

—¿Cuánto falta para llegar?—preguntó Armin, sentía como le ardían los pies de tanto caminar.

—Llegaremos para el sábado si nos apuramos.—le respondió Gentiana.

El pelinegro se quejó como si estuviera agonizando.

—Descansamos hace dos horas en el criadero, aguanta—lo regañó Nathaniel.

Pero ninguno pudo seguir. Un diluvio comenzó de la nada. Estaban conscientes de que estaba nublado el día, pero la cantidad de agua que caía era ridícula.

—¿Ahora qué?—preguntó Castiel.

—Escóndete debajo de un árbol hasta que caiga un relámpago.—le aconsejó Nathaniel con una sonrisa cínica.

—Allá hay una cueva.—Ken ignoró completamente a esos dos y señaló hacia lo lejos una cueva no muy grande, pero lo suficiente como para que cupieran todos.

Corrieron a toda velocidad hacia allá y se resguardaron del agua y el frío. Todos entraron, excepto Aria, que se frenó en seco al ver la cueva.

—¿Qué sucede?—le preguntó Lysandro preocupado.

—Está muy oscuro...—dijo ella observando aterrada la carencia de luz en la cueva.

—Nictofobia.—dijo el peliplata.

—¿Qué?—preguntó ella temblando por el frío. Apenas podía escucharlo por el sonido de la lluvia.

—Fobia a la oscuridad.

Ella asintió. Prefería morir de pulmonía antes que entrar a aquella cueva.

Entonces Lysandro sacó a su Ponyta dentro de la cueva.

—Usa destello.

Tras las palabras del chico, la pokémon alumbró la cueva. No estaba completamente iluminada, pero era suficiente.

—Mucho mejor.—dijo Yuki aliviada.—La verdad es que a mí también me incomoda la oscuridad. Gracias Lysandro.

—¡Agh!—se quejó Scarlet, haciendo eco en la cueva.—Mi cabello parece trapeador.—dijo mientras exprimía su cabello verde, el agua corría libremente hasta el piso rocoso.

Fue el momento perfecto de Ken para salvar a la damisela en apuros. De su mochila sacó una toalla y se la entregó sonrojado.

—Gracias.—dijo ella con una amable sonrisa.—debería venir tan preparada como tú.

Comenzó a frotar la toalla contra su cabello, al final quedó un poco despeinado, pero al menos seco. Agradeció que su cabello era corto, sería una terrible desgracia para Scarlet tenerlo tan largo como otras de sus compañeras.

—Excelente, ¿Ahora qué?—preguntó Castiel con los brazos cruzados.

—Esperamos a que la lluvia se detenga y seguimos con nuestro camino.—respondió Xyne con la obvia respuesta.

Cada uno tomó un lugar en la cueva y se sentaron. Ponyta estaba en medio de Lysandro y Aria, alumbrando el lugar y al mismo tiempo manteniéndolo caliente.

Había un silencio incómodo, lo único que se escuchaba era la lluvia caer y algunos truenos lejanos.

Cuando el ambiente no se pudo volver más molesto, entonces Armin fue el que habló.

—¿Cuál es tu sueño Nathaniel?—le preguntó curioso.—Por lo que veo no eres entrenador ni coordinador, tampoco criador.

El rubio sonrió.

—Supongo que mi plan es un poco diferente al de ustedes. Quiero seguir los pasos de la profesora Agatha, convertirme en un investigador pokémon.—los niños escuchaban atentamente las palabras de Nathaniel.

—Un entrenador, un criador y un investigador. El equipo de Kanto es muy único.—dijo Armin con una sonrisa.—Aunque no es extraño que quieras ser un investigador. Mi hermano también va por ese camino.

—¿Tienes un hermano?—preguntó Yuki.

—Alexy es mi gemelo. Fue una decepción que se haya quedado en Unova.

—Ha de ser lindo tener un gemelo.—dijo Kiara con una sonrisa.

—Ni tanto, la mía es un monstruo salido de la dimensión distorsionada.—dijo el rubio al mismo tiempo que sentía un gran alivio por estar lejos de Amber y toda su familia.

Lo que dijo Nathaniel provocó de nuevo un poco de incomodidad. Por su expresión parecía que en verdad su hermana no era nada agradable.

—M-mi hermano mayor también es un investigador.—Aria intentó regresar al tema agradable.—Mi otro hermano es un entrenador, pero yo decidí irme por la tradición familiar de ser criadora.

—Igualmente, sólo que la tradición familiar es entrenar.—Gentiana se unió a la conversación.

Poco a poco todos se fueron abriendo más y más a la plática. Nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de conocerse bien, y este fue el momento adecuado. Anécdotas divertidas, graciosas, tristes, sorprendentes y más, fueron las que salieron a luz en esa oscura cueva. La lluvia terminó tiempo después, pero no se movieron de ahí. Prefirieron seguir hablando. De alguna forma fue más sencillo abrirse a los demás de lo que hubieran esperado. En un par de horas se habían vuelto más unidos.

* * *

Al fin habían llegado a su destino un sábado tal y como Gentiana había dicho. Aquella zona montañosa usualmente está inhabitada, pero gracias a la celebración, había un enorme festival lleno de puestos, comida y turistas. No había señales de Terranova.

—Hay que buscar en los alrededores.—dijo Xyne.

—Tal vez todavía no estén aquí. Falta un día para que Jirachi despierte, no les sirve de nada mientras duerma.—dijo Viktor.

—¿Entonces qué debemos hacer?—le preguntó la pelinegra.

En ese momento a Kiara se le iluminaron los ojos. Todos notaron esto y supieron perfectamente en lo que pensaba.

—No deberíamos.—dijo Castiel.—No podemos darnos el lujo de estar en un festival mientras Terranova anda cerca.

—Ni siquiera sabemos dónde está exactamente Jirachi.—dijo Gentiana.

—Seguramente Terranova sí lo sabe.—comentó Ken.

—Tal vez ellos nos puedan guiar.

—¿A qué te refieres, Nathaniel?—preguntó Lysandro.

—Miren el cielo.

Todos obedecieron al rubio y observaron a la gran cantidad de pokémon volando por el cielo oscuro. Seguramente pertenecían a los turistas del festival.

—Si dejamos a nuestros pokémon volar junto a los demás, podrán tener una visión más amplia que nosotros y nos podrán avisar si ven a Terranova. Ellos nunca van a poder identificar a nuestros pokémon.

La idea de Nathaniel era excelente, por lo que decidieron seguirla. Cada uno sacó a sus pokémon que pudieran volar.

Ken sacó a su Starly, Armin a Rufflet, Viktor a Pidgey, Gentiana a Taillow, Aria a Flygon y Scarlet a Hoothoot. Los dejaron volar por encima de los puestos y las personas, mientras que los niños esperaban en el festival.

Lo primero que hicieron los niños fue ir en busca de comida. Casi lloraban de la felicidad al ver tanta variedad de alimentos. Comieron todo lo que pudieron y después siguieron su recorrido entre los puestos. Compraban cosas pequeñas como llaveros para sus mochilas o accesorios para sus pokémon.

—¡Ey, chicos!—un hombre de un puesto llamó la atención de Castiel y Nathaniel.—¿No les gustaría jugar?

El juego trataba de aventar unos aros y que cayeran en botellas. Castiel y Nathaniel aceptaron y comenzaron a jugar. Los demás se fueron por caminos separados, Yuki fue la única que se quedó con el par.

El primero en lanzar los aros fue Nathaniel. Tanta práctica de capturar pokémon para llenar la pokédex lo había hecho muy hábil con las manos. Los aros cayeron sin problema en las botellas.

—Eso no es nada.—Castiel bufó cuando fue su turno. Al igual que Nathaniel, tuvo una puntería perfecta.

Nathaniel al ver esto supo que tenía que vencer a Castiel. Lo volvió a intentar y Castiel también. Ganaban en cada ronda, y como las reglas decían que con cada victoria recibían un peluche como obsequio, el puesto comenzó a quedarse vacío. Los regalos se los dieron todos a Yuki, pronto se estaba asfixiando entre tanto peluche que recibía.

—Chicos, tal vez deberíamos buscar a los demás.

—¡No!—gritaron al unísono mientras seguían lanzando los aros hacia las botellas.

Los minutos pasaron y ninguno de los dos cedía. Xyne y Viktor que iban pasando por ahí quedaron sorprendidos al ver la escena: Nathaniel y Castiel frenéticos lanzando aros, Yuki siendo aplastada por peluches y el dueño de la tienda por un lado murmurando "Mi puesto ha quedado arruinado"

Decidieron ignorar todo eso para ahorrarse problemas y siguieron caminando.

—¿Tienes miedo?—preguntó Viktor a la ojivioleta.

—No. Tal vez suene raro, pero creo que me estoy acostumbrando a todas las cosas locas que han estado sucediendo.

—Te creo.—dijo él con una sonrisa, que inmediatamente se borró cuando recordó el accidente del barco.—Xyne…¿Por qué buscaban a la profesora Agatha? Después de todo, eso fue antes de enterarnos sobre Terranova.

La pelinegra se quedó callada. ¿Qué debía hacer? Todavía no estaba segura si era lo mejor hablar sobre la visión con los demás, tal vez ni siquiera son ellos.

—Hay algo que no nos han dicho, ¿cierto?

Xyne tomó aire y miró a Viktor a los ojos.

—Aunque suene difícil de creer, en el Encinar nosotras vimos…

No pudo continuar hablando pues el Pidgey de Viktor apareció. Se posó en su hombro y con el pico tomó unos mechones de su cabello para tirar suavemente. Quería decir algo, y sabían perfectamente de qué se trataba.

—Es hora.—dijo el pelinegro.

Todos se reunieron en donde terminaban los puestos y ya no había gente. Dejaron que sus pokémon los guiaran hacia Terranova. Fueron por el norte hasta llegar a una grieta entre las montañas. Guardaron a sus pokémon y se quedaron en silencio.

—Por aquí debieron entrar.—dijo Armin.

Era una grieta no muy grande pero lo bastante como para que una persona entrara. Todos se estremecieron, sintiendo como la responsabilidad pesaba más y más en sus hombros. Esta era su última oportunidad para poder detenerlos, si fallaban habría consecuencias terribles.

—¿Alguien se ofrece a entrar primero?—preguntó Scarlet.

—Y-yo lo haré.—dijo valientemente Ken.

Nadie se opuso. El castaño entró lentamente por la grieta, se estrujó entre las piedras hasta que salió por el otro lado. La montaña era muy amplia por dentro y estaba iluminada. Por su puesto ya había gente ahí dentro desde hace un tiempo.

—¿Ken?—llamó Gentiana preocupada.

—Estoy bien. Aquí dentro está amplio e iluminado, no hay nada que temer.—al menos por ahora, pensó el niño.

Uno por uno comenzaron a entrar, quedando tan sorprendidos como Ken. Parecía una mina. Sólo había un camino el cual recorrer, puesto que ese fue el que siguieron.

Estaban alerta de posibles enemigos, pero todo estaba solo y demasiado silencioso.

Se tuvieron que frenar en seco cuando el camino se dividió en cuatro. Ninguno de esos caminos estaba iluminado, por lo que costaba ver qué era lo que había más allá. Eran estrechos y se sentían ráfagas de aire provenientes de ellos.

—Maldición.—dijo Castiel entre dientes.

Se miraron los unos a los otros. Se iban a tener que separar.

 **No estuve muy convencida de este capítulo a pesar de todo :/ espero no haberlas decepcionado.**

 **Algunos puntos:**

 **1-Los equipos del próximo capítulo van a ser al azar, así que no sé quién quedará con quién :p  
2-La mayoría de las OCs (Incluyendo la mía xD) quisieron un Eevee en su equipo, por eso lo único que se me ocurrió fue hacer un criadero de Eevees xD  
3-La escena del festival iba a ser más larga pero al final se iba a extender mucho más. Aún así retomaré los puntos que iban a aparecer en esa parte. **

**Espero que les haya gustado a ustedes. El próximo capítulo tendrá mucha acción ;D Las Hamo.**

 **SALUDOS!**


	11. Vs Terranova

**Hola!**

 **Un capítulo difícil de escribir, pero lo logré :'D espero que les guste.**

—Nos dividiremos en cuatro equipos de 3—propuso Nathaniel.

Todos se tensaron. La idea de separarse en sí era aterradora, pero más lo era el hecho de que tal vez sólo podía haber un camino correcto. Quién sabe lo que se pudieran encontrar en los otros tres.

—De acuerdo, Scarlet, Kiara y Castiel irán por el primer camino; Gentiana, Xyne y Lysandro por el segundo, después Armin, Viktor y Yuki por el tercero, y por último Aria Kentin y yo por el cuarto. ¿Todos están de acuerdo?

Todos aceptaron los equipos que formó Nathaniel.

—Suerte a todos.—dijo Viktor.—Si encuentran un peligro del que no están seguros si podrán vencer, corran.

Todos asintieron con seriedad, a pesar de que por dentro se morían de miedo. Cada equipo entró por el camino indicado sin mirar atrás.

 **Equipo 2**

—Esto no me gusta nada.—dijo Gentiana observando el túnel por el que habían entrado.

Era un lugar angosto, se sentía una ráfaga de aire helada del lado contrario al que venían. Pero eso es lo único que había, aire. Ninguna señal de Terranova.

—Gentiana, ¿Cómo supiste que nosotros no éramos de Hoenn cuando nos vieron?—preguntó Xyne para calmar un poco los nervios de sus compañeros y los de ella.

La peliplata rió por lo bajo.

—Digamos que Ken es un gran fan de cierta coordinadora peliverde. La veía en la televisión cada vez que la oportunidad se presentaba.

—No me digas que…

—Casi le da un ataque cardiaco cuando los vio entrar al centro pokémon.—se burló la niña.

Xyne sonrió.

—Entonces el pequeño Ken está enamorado de nuestra querida Scarlet.

—No le digas a nadie, tú tampoco Lysandro.—pidió la niña a sus dos compañeros.

—Mis labios están sellados.—dijo el peliplata.

—Los míos también, aunque ahora ya no voy a poder ver a Ken de la misma forma.

Gentiana rió, pero en un segundo su gesto cambió al de uno asustado.

—¡Cuidado!—gritó Lysandro y alcanzó a quitar a las dos niñas del camino.

Una bola sombra venía a toda velocidad hacia ellos, pero gracias a Lysandro ninguno logró hacerse daño. Los tres cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo rocoso, se hicieron varios raspones, pero era mejor a haber recibido aquel ataque directo.

—Buenos reflejos.—dijo una voz dulce y cantarina.

De la oscuridad apareció una niña rubia y con dos coletas, incluso tal vez más joven que el grupo. Iba acompañada de una Gothorita, una Mismagius y un Drifloon.

—Espero poder divertirme un rato con ustedes.—sonrió dulcemente para después enviar a su Gothorita para atacar nuevamente…

 **Equipo 1**

El piso tembló un poco gracias a una explosión que se escuchó desde el camino que tenían por la derecha.

—¿Qué fue eso?—preguntó alarmada Scarlet.

—Deben estar en problemas.—Kiara estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta, pero Castiel la sostuvo por la muñeca.

—No podemos dar marcha atrás. Confía en que estarán bien.

Las chicas intercambiaron miradas preocupadas. Sabían que en el túnel de a lado se encontraba Xyne. En verdad querían confiar en que todo estuviera bien, pero también aquello significaba que Terranova ya había aparecido.

—Creo que necesitaremos un plan si es que llegamos a encontrarnos con Terranova.—dijo Castiel.

No pudo seguir hablando, pues un nuevo temblor comenzó a expandirse. Esta vez no duró poco, como el de hace unos minutos, sino que cada vez era más y más intenso. Pronto tuvieron a un enorme Steelix frente a ellos. Era tan grande que su cabeza casi chocaba contra el techo rocoso.

—Tiene que ser una broma.—dijo Kiara sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

Montada en el Steelix venía una chica de ojos azules y cabello ondulado, largo y castaño claro. Llevaba un par de broches azules y un listón rosado en el cuello. A simple vista podía parecer una niña buena, pero cuando puso aquella mirada tan psicópata, supieron que estaba demente.

—Steelix, usa mordisco.

 **Equipo 4**

—Me pregunto si los demás estarán bien.—dijo Ken preocupado.

—No te preocupes, todos son fuertes.—Aria intentó animarlo.

—¿Escuchan eso?—preguntó el rubio al par y se callaron inmediatamente.

—Es...agua.—respondió la ojiámbar.

Efectivamente muy cerca de ellos podía escucharse el agua fluir.

—Tal vez sea un lago subterráneo. Después de todo este lugar tiene muchas sorpresas.

Ken tuvo toda la razón. Se toparon con un amplio lago subterráneo. El agua era cristalina y tranquila, al otro lado del lago se encontraba el camino que debían seguir.

—Tenemos que cruzar.—dijo Nathaniel.

Estuvo a punto de meterse al lago cuando Aria y Ken lo detuvieron. Un Sharpedo salió del agua para intentar atacarlo, pero por suerte Nathaniel fue alejado a tiempo.

—¿Qué hace un Sharpedo aquí?—preguntó Aria.

—Viene conmigo.—dijo un chico que estaba al otro lado del lago. Era alto y rubio, llevaba el uniforme de Terranova.—Aquí termina su camino.—dijo con una sonrisa burlona. De una pokébola sacó a un Pelipper y de la otra a un Floatzel.

—De verdad tenía la esperanza de encontrarme con ustedes más adelante.—dijo Aria después de suspirar.

—Esto será un problema, no tengo pokémon voladores ni acuáticos.—dijo Nathaniel mientras corría una gota de sudor por su frente.

 **Equipo 3**

Podían escuchar las explosiones y los ataques desde los otros caminos. Estaban seguros que los demás ya habían comenzado la batalla, pero ellos seguían sin encontrar nada. Armin, Yuki y Viktor se quedaron callados. Temían por las vidas de sus amigos.

El camino los llevó hacia una luz. Aquel túnel terminó por expandirse y llegaron a un lugar tan amplio como la entrada a la montaña. A diferencia de la entrada, ese lugar tenía antorchas pegadas a las paredes rocosas, iluminando completamente el lugar y dándole un toque antiguo y espeluznante.

Detrás de ellos se encontraban las salidas de los cuatro caminos; eso era bueno pues significaba que todos podían llegar a aquel lugar. Frente a ellos se encontraban unas escaleras que llevaban hacia un diamante...El diamante donde dormía Jirachi.

—¿Es lo que creo que es?—preguntó Armin sin poder creerlo.

Jirachi dormía tranquilamente dentro del cristal transparente, completamente ajeno a todo lo que estaba sucediendo en el mundo exterior.

—Ahora sólo debemos protegerlo de Terranova hasta que despierte.—dijo Viktor decidido.

Una risa femenina resonó por todo el lugar.

—¿Qué les hace pensar que vamos a permitir eso?—detrás del cristal apareció una chica de cabello castaño y largo, con ojos azules.—Intenten luchar conmigo si quieren, pero lo único que les espera es la muerte.

—¡No dejaremos que se lleven a Jirachi!—gritó Yuki.

—Niña valiente.—dijo sonriente la chica.—Serás la primera en morir.

Yuki apretó la mandíbula, pero no retrocedió. Estaba decidida a proteger a Jirachi.

—Por cierto, me llamo Debrah, para que lo último que recuerden sea mi nombre.

La chica envió a un Purugly, Kabutops y Glalie a atacar.

 **Equipo 2**

—Vaya, en verdad eres lindo.—dijo la rubia mientras le sonreía tiernamente a Lysandro que se encontraba en el suelo después del último ataque.—Tal vez te deje vivir, para después llevarte conmigo.

—Das asco.—dijo Gentiana mientras se levantaba temblorosa del piso. Sacó a Treecko de su pokébola.—¡Usa bala semilla!

Treecko lanzó el ataque hacia Gothorita, que fue repelido gracias a la protección de Mismagius. Una vez que el campo de fuerza desapareció, un ataque de lanzallamas les vino de sorpresa a los tres pokémon contrincantes. Xyne ya estaba de pie y con Cyndaquil a su lado.

Aún así el ataque no fue suficientemente fuerte. Apenas logró hacerle daño a los contrincantes.

Lysandro logró levantarse con dificultad. Nunca se había involucrado en una pelea seria, después de todo ese no era su estilo ni el de sus pokémon. Buneary no era una buena contrincante contra los tipo fantasma, y Joltik apenas sabía uno que otro movimiento que no ayudaría de mucho. Su única opción era Ponyta.

Los tres chicos mandaron a sus pokémon a atacar al mismo tiempo. Mientras que Treecko usaba bala semilla, Cyndaquil y Ponyta atacaron con rueda fuego. Dieron en el blanco, pero de nuevo no hizo mucho daño.

El trío contrincante lanzó un ataque triple de bola sombra. Ponyta, Cyndaquil y Treecko cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente.

Hubieran dado por perdida la batalla si no hubiera sido por lo que sucedió después.

El túnel comenzó a iluminarse de una manera considerable y la luz provenía de Treecko y Cyndaquil. Lysandro, Gentiana y Xyne quedaron sorprendidos al ver a sus pokémon brillar de tal manera. No dijeron nada, ni siquiera sus contrincantes se atrevieron a moverse.

Cuando la luz se desvaneció, Grovyle, y Quilava aparecieron. El par no pudo evitar sonreír victoriosamente. Ahora tenían la ventaja.

—Lysandro.—Xyne llamó la atención del peliplata.—Tú sigue el camino, nosotras detendremos a la bruja enana.

—¿Están seguras?

—Tú falta de confianza nos insulta, ¿Cierto Gentiana?

La niña asintió.

—Te alcanzaremos después.—le aseguró

Finalmente Lysandro accedió a las palabras de la pelinegra y partió montado en su Ponyta.

—¿A dónde vas?—preguntó la niña rubia cuando Lysandro pasó por su lado.—¡Mismagius, usa hipnosis!

—¡Persecusión!—gritó Gentiana y Grovyle logró atacar al pokémon antes de que le hiciera daño a Lysandro.

—Llamarada—dijo Gentiana y las llamas atraparon a los tres contrincantes.

Un calor terrible se expandió por el túnel durante unos segundos. Seguramente esta vez el enemigo había recibido un daño considerable, y gracias a eso Lysandro logró huír.

Mientras Lysandro cabalgaba en Ponyta, una nueva luz iluminó el camino. Cuando Lysandro miró hacia abajo se dio cuenta que provenía de su pokémon. Sintió que Ponyta comenzaba a correr más y más rápido al mismo tiempo que ganaba más altura. Lysandro ya no estaba montado en Ponyta, sino en Rapidash.

El peliplata sonrió.

—No te querías quedar atrás con la evolución, ¿Cierto?

 **Equipo 3**

La batalla comenzó con la Starly de Ken luchando contra el Pelipper del contrincante. Para la mala suerte del chico, su pokémon no fue difícil de derrotar. Tuvo que regresarla a su pokébola en tan sólo unos minutos.

Nathaniel sacó a su Glameow, pero no podía hacer mucho desde tierra firme. Estaba sentada a lado del rubio esperando alguna orden que no llegaba.

—¿Qué sucede linda?—le preguntó el rubio a Aria.—¿Te dan miedo las batallas? Por lo menos tus inútiles amigos lo intentan.

La chica lo miró de una manera asesina. En todo el tiempo en el que habían viajado juntos nunca se había visto tan aterradora.

—No me dan miedo las batallas, las aborrezco. Odio que los pokémon salgan lastimados, incluso si son los de mi contrincante...pero no voy a permitir que un grupo como ustedes se salga con la suya.

La niña sacó de sus pokébolas a Flygon y Oshawott; el primero voló hacia Pelipper, mientras que el segundo se adentró al agua y comenzó a nada a toda velocidad. Fue perseguido por Floatzel y Sharpedo por el agua, pero no lo podían alcanzar. Una excelente distracción mientras se encargaban de Pelipper.

—¡Furia Dragón!—gritó Aria.

—Esquiva y usa ataque aéreo.—ordenó el chico y Pelipper acató las órdenes al pie de la letra.

Un ataque directo, pero gracias a la cercanía del enemigo, Flygon logró acertar a su blanco usando furia dragón una vez más.

Cuando creyeron que podían vencer al Pelipper, Floatzel saltó del agua hasta quedar a la altura de Flygon y usó Hidrobomba. El ataque fue crítico y muy eficaz. Por la fuerza del ataque, la pokémon dio a chocar contra la pared de la cueva y cayó sin poder continuar.

Ahora era Oshawott contra tres, y a pesar de eso, no dejaba de parecer confiado. Nadaba a toda velocidad, esperando al comando de su criadora.

Pelipper bajó un poco para poder acercarse más al agua y por ende, a Oshawott.

—¡Ahora!—gritó Nathaniel y Glameow saltó tan alto como pudo con el resorte de su cola.

Cayó encima de Pelipper y por más que el pokémon intentó deshacerse de la felina, no tuvo éxito. Glameow clavó sus garras y dientes el su enemigo hasta dejarlo fuera de combate. Se desplomó hacia el agua junto con Glameow. Oshawott la ayudó a regresar a tierra firme.

—Creí que tenías un pokémon acuático, Ken.—dijo Nathaniel al ver que el chico dejó de enviar a sus pokémon.

—Lo tengo, pero no creo pueda ayudarnos mucho.—el castaño frotó la pokébola de Magikarp con su dedo pulgar.

Momentos después la atención regresó hacia la batalla. Mientras el pokémon de Aria era perseguido por Floatzel, éste comenzó a brillar de una forma cegadora. La niña sonrió emocionada al ver que estaba evolucionando.

Ahora Dewott podía tener una batalla más justa contra Floatzel. Comenzaron a atacarse los unos a los otros dentro dentro del agua. Ni Aria ni el chico de Terranova dieron órdenes; los pokémon estaban haciendo un buen trabajo por ellos mismos.

Mientras que Floatzel lanzaba un mordisco, Dewott aprovechaba para cortarlo con sus dos vieiras con rapidez y agilidad. Ambos saltaron del agua, mientras Dewott estuvo listo para atacar una vez más, Floatzel lanzó un rayo de hielo.

Dewott cayó al agua congelado e incapaz de moverse.

—¡No!—gritó Aria preocupada. Floatzel estaba a punto de atacarlo con todo su poder y eso sería fatal.

Sin pensarlo mucho saltó al agua para nadar hacia su pokémon.

—Niña estúpida.—dijo el chico de Terranova, pero no detuvo el ataque.

—¡Aria!—gritó Ken y también saltó al agua para ayudar a su amiga. Supo que no fue una decisión sabia cuando se dio cuenta que el Sharpedo venía directamente hacia él.

Estaba muy alejado de la orilla como para regresar a salvo. No podía hacer nada más que resistir el ataque que venía.

De una de sus pokébolas, un pokémon salió por sí mismo para defenderlo. Magikarp.

—¡No, espera!—gritó el castaño demasiado tarde.

Magikarp lanzó inútiles aletazos hacia el rostro del Sharpedo. El pokémon se lo quitó de encima y tomó al Magikarp dorado entre sus fauces y lo mordió con fuerza. Lo sacudió unas cuantas veces para después lanzarlo lejos.

Toda la atención se fijó en lo que acababa de suceder. Nadie se movió, nadie dijo nada. Sólo observaron como el agua alrededor del Magikarp se teñía de rojo.

Ken nadó con todas sus fuerzas hacia su pokémon y lo tomó entre sus brazos. Seguía vivo, pero por las heridas que tenía, no por mucho.

—Es tu culpa por tener pokémon tan inútiles.—dijo el enemigo.

—¿Inútiles?—repitió Ken tembloroso.—¿Qué es inútil para ti? Magikarp salió para defenderme, aún sabiendo que no tenía ninguna oportunidad de ganar, ¡Eso es digno de respeto! Magikarp es valiente, algo que muchos no logran serlo de corazón, él no es inútil, es mi amigo.—sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas por debajo de sus gafas.—Lo lamento, debí haber confiado en ti.

Magikarp comenzó a temblar de una manera intensa y comenzó a pesar más y más hasta que Ken ya no lo pudo sostener. Comenzó a brillar tal y como lo hizo Dewott hace unos minutos, poco después el pequeño pez logró alcanzar varios metros de longitud. Ahora ya no era un Magikarp dorado, sino un Gyarados rojo.

Ken abrió los ojos como platos y después comenzó a sonreír de poco a poco. Sus pequeños brazos intentaron rodear al enorme dragón marino con emoción. Después de que Gyarados puso a su entrenador en tierra firme, desató su ira.

Primero tomó a Sharpedo con sus fauces e hizo lo mismo que él, lo mordió fuertemente y después lo lanzó lejos, haciendo que chocara contra las paredes de la cueva. Después observó al Floatzel que intentó huir inútilmente. El pokémon uso ciclón e inmediatamente dejó a su contrincante fuera de combate.

—Maldición.—gruñó el chico rubio. Había perdido la batalla de una manera fatal, pero no podía dejar que aquellos tres niñatos pasaran. Tenía que mantenerlos ahí a como dé lugar.

 **Este es capítulo más difícil que he hecho en toda mi puta vida 7u7 y una vez más no me convenció en lo absoluto. Se me quema la cabeza con tanta pelea, evolución, ataques, enemigos, etc.**

 **Bueno, por otro lado gracias por leer. Estoy inspirada así que nos leemos pronto.**

 **SALUDOS!**


	12. Tres deseos

**Hola!**

 **Aquí está el último capítulo de la primera parte de nuestra historia. Espero que les guste. Por cierto, ¿Adivinen quién ha estado despierta por más de 24 horas seguidas? :D Si ven algo mal redactado o escrito, ya saben por qué es. Lo corregiré una vez que entre en estado de com...digo dormir, sí, eso. xD**

 **Equipo 1**

Milagrosamente habían esquivado el ataque de Steelix. Por unos cuantos centímetros y hubiera sido fatal para los niños. Esta chica luchaba en serio y estaba dispuesta a asesinarlos si era necesario.

—Es un pokémon tipo acero y tierra, creo que tenemos ventaja en eso, ¿Cierto?—preguntó Kiara.

Castiel respondió con una sonrisa y sacó a sus tres pokémon de tipo fuego: Chimchar, Houndour y Larvesta. Scarlet hizo lo mismo y envió a su Cyndaquil; en cuanto a Kiara, Chikorita fue su elección.

Cinco pokémon contra uno. En situaciones normales eso parecería injusto, pero debido a que el Steelix quería asesinarlos a sangre fría, parecía una batalla muy equilibrada.

Los cuatro pokémon de fuego utilizaron lanzallamas, mientras que el Chikorita usó hoja mágica. Aquel ataque debió haber sido suficiente para haber derrotado a cualquier contrincante, pero debido a la gran corpulencia de Steelix, el daño no fue suficiente.

—Magnitud.—dijo la castaña con una voz monótona.

El piso comenzó a temblar de una manera intensa. Tanto los pokémon como los niños cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo. El ataque había sido demasiado eficaz en los tipo fuego. Chikorita fue el único que quedó de pie.

—¡Absorber!—gritó Kiara y Chikorita absorbió la energía del contrincante. Eso lo detuvo un poco y dio tiempo para que los demás se reincorporaran.

Al momento en el que Chimchar se levantó, comenzó a actuar de manera extraña. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y tenía una mueca de dolor. Segundos después comenzó a brillar y evolucionó a Monferno.

Después de eso, fue como una cadena. Cyndaquil pasó por el mismo efecto y después Chikorita.

La castaña rió al ver tan conmovedora escena.

—Que tiernos, aunque eso no servirá de mucho.—dijo mientras se bajaba de Steelix.—Pártelos a la mitad con cola de hierro.

La cola de Steelix venía a toda velocidad hacia ellos. Su cuerpo era tan largo que la cola llegaba a raspar con las rocas de la pared y las volvía polvo, dejando un enorme agujero a su paso.

Antes de que la cola alcanzara a los niños y sus pokémon, Monferno contraatacó con puño certero, evitando el golpe de Steelix. Esta vez el golpe pareció ser crítico, pues el enorme pokémon tuvo que retroceder.

—¡Quilava, lanzallamas!

El pokémon atacó directo al rostro de Steelix. Mientras las llamas cubrían sus ojos, Castiel y Kiara aprovecharon para atacar.

—¡Larvesta, día soleado!

A pesar de estar en una cueva, gracias a la pokémon parecía estar completamente iluminada como un día de verano.

—¡Rayo solar!—gritó la pelinaranja.

Bayleef absorbió toda la energía solar de Larvesta y lanzó un rayo potente hacia el contrincante. El Steelix no tuvo forma de defenderse y cayó al suelo. Los niños tuvieron que quitarse de en medio antes de ser aplastados por el enorme pokémon.

La chica de Terranova regresó a Steelix a su pokébola, para después sacar a un Golem.

—Si pudimos contra Steelix, acabar con Golem será pan comido.—bufó Castiel confiado.

—No se preocupen, yo lo haré por ustedes.—dijo para después reír. El trío de niños parecían muy confundidos.—Autodestrucción.

Los tres niños se paralizaron al escuchar esto. Si hacía un ataque tan fuerte, no solamente quedarían todos muy malheridos, incluyendo a la chica, sino que también había probabilidad de que el camino se colapse.

No pudieron hacer nada, el ataque fue ordenado y Golem obedeció.

Equipo 3

Una explosión muy fuerte se escuchó detrás de ellos. Cuando voltearon se dieron cuenta que el primer camino se había derrumbado por completo. Estaba cubierto de rocas y no había forma de pasar.

—Castiel...—murmuró Yuki con un nudo en el estómago.

Armin y Viktor también quedaron sorprendidos al ver esto. Debrah solamente rió.

—Tres menos.—dijo con una diabólica sonrisa.—Ahora, siguen ustedes.

Purugly venía directamente hacia los niños cuando de la pokébola salió el Cranidos de Viktor para atacar con cabezazo zen.

Debrah estuvo a punto de enviar a Glalie y Kabutops a ayudar, pero estaban enredados con drenadoras. La causante fue una pequeña Budew que pertenecía a Yuki. Esa Budew fue una de las decenas de pokémon que intentaron proteger a los guardianes del lago y decidió acompañar a la niña una vez que supo el propósito de ésta.

Los pokémon de la contrincante comenzaban a debilitarse poco a poco.

—Kabutops, corta las drenadoras con tus garras.

El pokémon así lo hizo y también cortó las drenadoras de sus compañeros. Mientras lo hacía, Armin aprovechó para enviar a su Snivy y que atacara con tormenta de hojas a los tres contrincantes.

—Purugly, garra umbría.—ordenó la castaña y el pokémon felino atacó directamente a Budew.

Cuando la pokémon estaba a punto de ponerse de pie después del ataque anterior, Glalie la atacó con rayo hielo y la dejó fuera de combate.

Yuki entonces envió a Shinx en su lugar.

La batalla se dividió; Cranidos luchando contra Glalie, Kabutops contra Snivy y por último, Purugly y Shinx. A pesar de que eran tres niños contra Debrah, ella no parecía en desventaja. Sus pokémon eran fuertes y no necesitaban de sus órdenes para saber qué hacer.

La atención de todos se fijó en el cristal de Jirachi cuando se cuarteó un poco. Estaba comenzando a romperse. Debrah sonrió.

—En poco tiempo serás nuestro.—susurró con malicia.

—¡Nunca!—gritó Armin.—Pronto llegarán los demás y no podrás tú sola contra nosotros.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas?—su sonrisa retorcida no se borraba de su rostro.—Ninguno de sus amigos se presentará.

La seguridad de Debrah en sus palabras logró poner nerviosos a los niños.

—Vamos no me vean así, les demostraré que lo que digo es cierto.—de su bolsillo sacó un walkie talkie y apretó el botón rojo que estaba en un costado.—Dake, dame tu informe de la situación.—soltó el botón rojo y esperó una respuesta.

— _Tal y como temía, son más fuertes de lo que parecen. Me vi obligado a sacar a Wailord para que se encargara de ellos...aún así no se dan por vencidos. Aunque no te preocupes Debrah, no los dejaremos pasar._

—Bien, gracias guapo.—dijo con un tono dulce, después llamó a una tal Nina.

— _Lo lamento Debrah, uno de ellos logró escabullirse, aunque no creo que tengas problema en detenerlo._

—¿Qué me dices de los otros?

— _Ya me encargué de las dos chicas. Se estaba volviendo muy fastidiosa la batalla, así que decidí hacerlo rápido y mi Mismagius las envenenó...no creo que duren mucho para ser sincera._ —Una risita salió por el radio.

El trío comenzó a sentir una incontable gama de emociones, no podía ser cierto lo que estaban escuchando.

—Estoy segura que no voy a conseguir respuesta, pero creo que vale la pena intentarlo.—Debrah se refería a hablar con la persona de Terranova que se encontraba en el camino derrumbado.—Melody, ¿Estás ahí?...¿Melody?—lo intentó por unos momentos pero nunca la llegó una respuesta. Se encogió de hombros y guardó el walkie talkie.—Ahora dejen de hacerse falsas esperanzas y demuestren de lo que son capaces.

Los tres niños se quedaron estáticos, sintiendo una ira interna que nunca habían experimentado. Sus amigos, estaban en problemas, muy malheridos o quizás muertos. Ahora todo dependía de ellos tres y no iban a permitir que Terranova ganara al final. Por cada uno de ellos, por cada gota de sudor y sangre que han derramado, los pokédex holders tenían que ser los vencedores.

Posiblemente la onda de emociones llegó hasta sus pokémon, pues el trío comenzó a evolucionar al mismo tiempo. Tal y como pidió Debrah, demostraron de lo que eran capaces.

El primero en caer fue Kabutops, gracias a la enorme cantidad de golpes que Servine lanzó con látigo cepa, después lo tomó con fuerza y lo estrelló una y otra vez con el piso, sin piedad alguna.

Rampardos logró atravesar la coraza de hielo de Glalie con su duro cráneo. El pokémon cayó al piso de una forma estrepitosa y con su cuerpo tan cuarteado como lo estaba ahora el cristal de Jirachi.

Por último una pelea de zarpazos y mordiscos se liberó entre Purugly y Luxio. El último golpe lo dio el pokémon de Yuki, atacó con colmillo relámpago y el contrincante terminó inmóvil en el suelo.

Cuando observaron a Debrah, en realidad estaba sorprendida. Nunca creyó que vencerían a sus pokémon tan fácil, pero para la mala suerte de los niños, tenía un as bajo la manga. Debrah sacó de su última pokébola a Golurk, un pokémon tan colosal como intimidante.

—¡Puño sombra!—gritó la castaña.

El pokémon estuvo a punto de acertar su ataque, cuando una llamarada lo detuvo.

Lysandro apareció montado en Rapidash, listo para luchar con el trío. Armin, Yuki y Viktor se alegraron de ver que estaba a salvo.

Decidieron atacar los cuatro a la vez.

Poder pasado, tormenta de hojas, impactrueno y rueda fuego se unieron en un solo ataque que golpeó directamente a pokémon. Una pantalla de humo se formó después del golpe y segundos después de que se desvaneció, se sorprendieron al ver que Golurk no se había movido ni un centímetro.

—Van a necesitar mucho más que eso para vencer a mi Golurk.—dijo orgullosa la mujer.

—¿Estás segura?—preguntó Lysandro con media sonrisa.

En el pecho del enorme Golurk se encontraba el diminuto Joltik del peliplata. Mientras el pokémon había sido distraído con aquel ataque, Joltik se encargaba de desatar el cinturón que llevaba el colosal.

—¿Qué hace Joltik?—preguntó confundida Yuki.

—Gracias a Nathaniel aprendí mucho sobre varios pokémon. Golurk pierde el control si se le retira el sello de su pecho.

—¡No, espera!—pidió Debrah, pero fue demasiado tarde. El sello cayó justo cuando intentó intervenir.

El pokémon literalmente perdió el control, como cuando se le lanza agua a un robot. Comenzó a volar por todo el lugar, chocando contra las paredes, el techo y el piso. Todo el lugar comenzó a derrumbarse y no había lugar para resguardase. Enormes rocas comenzaron a caer sobre ellos y no pudieron hacer nada para detenerlo.

…

Armin no supo si habían pasado horas o días después de aquel derrumbe. Sólo recuerda al Golurk destruyendo todo y después todo se derrumbó, perdió la conciencia y ahora había despertado.

Comenzó a toser gracias a toda la tierra que habían absorbido sus pulmones. Con dificultad logró levantarse y llamó a los demás.

—¡Viktor! ¡Lysandro! ¡Yuki!—comenzó a sentir un terrible dolor de cabeza y náuseas al no recibir respuesta de nadie.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de tan sólo pensar que él era el único vivo en el lugar. Se arrepintió de todo lo que había vivido en estos últimos meses.

Se arrepintió de haber dejado su casa por ayudar a la causa de la pokédex, de haber arrastrado a Aria a esto, de haber dejado Unova, de no haber podido ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger a todos los demás.

Los llamó una vez más, esperando desesperadamente una respuesta. Su voz se quebraba con cada nombre que decía; Viktor, Yuki, Lysandro, Nathaniel, Ken, Aria, Castiel, Kiara, Xyne, Gentiana, Scarlet...ninguno estaba ahí para responder.

Ninguno de ellos llegó, en cambio lo hizo una tenue luz. Un pequeño pokémon blanco llegó a lado de Armin, sintiendo empatía al verlo tan triste. Armin abrió los ojos como platos al ver de quién se trataba.

—J-Jirachi.—se limpió las lágrimas que le nublaban la vista para poder observarlo mejor.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero al mismo tiempo temía de que no funcionara. Tres deseos eran los que te podía conceder el pokémon Jirachi, tres deseos que se escribirían en sus tres volantes de su cabeza y después volvería a dormir por mil años.

—Tengo tres deseos.—comenzó el pelinegro a decir tembloroso. Jirachi lo escuchaba atentamente.—Mi primer deseo es que todos los pokémon legendarios que Terranova capturó sean liberados para que no puedan utilizarlos para sus planes. Mi segundo deseo es que todos mis amigos y sus pokémon se encuentren sanos y salvos para que podamos salir de aquí...y mi tercer deseo...—Armin lo susurró en el oído del pokémon a pesar de que no hubiera nadie que los pudiera escuchar. Tal vez el hecho de que era el deseo que más anhelaba lo hacía tan íntimo.

Los tres deseos se escribieron mágicamente en los volantes de su cabeza, después una luz incandescente rodeó toda la cueva y una vez más Armin perdió la conciencia.

 **Kanto**

La profesora Agatha se encontraba en su laboratorio tomando una taza de café tranquilamente junto a su hermana gemela.

—No puedo creer que ya haya pasado casi un año desde el incidente de Terranova.—dijo Orenji para después darle un sorbo a su café.

Agatha sonrió al mismo tiempo que asentía.

—Y vaya que han madurado todos ellos en este lapso de tiempo. Nathaniel ya completó la pokédex de Kanto y ahora está en Johto a punto de completarla también.

Orenji casi se ahoga cuando escuchó eso.

—Al parecer tus chicos no se toman su trabajo tan a la ligera.—bromeó la pelinaranja.—Escuché que Viktor llegó a la liga y venció a la élite cuatro.

—Y a pesar de eso rechazó el puesto como campeón de Kanto—suspiró la mujer.—...me pregunto por qué decidió tal cosa.

—¿Y qué pasa con el chico peliplata?

—¿Lysandro? No estoy segura, pero creo que fue a Unova con Aria para aprender un poco más sobre la crianza.

—Ya veo... Castiel y Yuki deberían aprender un poco de eso ahora que les encargué un huevo a cada uno. Espero que los sepan cuidar…

—Lo harán bien.—le aseguró la pelirosa.

—También escuché que el chico de lentes se hace cada vez más fuerte en la región de Hoenn. Su padre debe estar orgulloso de él...aunque me pregunto qué sucedió con la chica que lo acompañaba. Supe que dejó de conseguir las medallas, pero no sé más de ella.

—Lo mismo pasó con las chicas de Johto. Kiara se tomó un descanso al igual que Scarlet, mientras que Xyne en estos momentos se encuentra en Kanto para viajar con Viktor.—Agatha soltó una risita.

—Después de todo cada quién ha tomado su camino...es un poco triste verlos crecer tan rápido.—admitió la profesora de Sinnoh.

—Tienes razón, pero siento que muy pronto volverán a reunirse todos. El viaje apenas está comenzando...

 **Les juro que cada capítulo de esta historia es un reto para mí. Espero que les haya gustado esta primera parte y que les guste aún más lo que está por venir. Aún hay muchos misterios sin resolver ;) Las Hamo, gracias por todo el apoyo que me han brindado.**

 **Ahora iré a dormir antes de que me desmaye :'D Ya no siento mis extremidades :3**

 **SALUDOS!**


	13. Cuatro años después

**Que alguien ponga la canción de Back in Black de fondo, porque Shionlover ha regresado.**

 **No he abandonado este fic :') En verdad disfruto demasiado escribirlo junto con Winged Skull. Tuve algunos conflictos que me drenaron la inspiración, pero ahora estoy un poco mejor y lista para volver a la acción B)**

 **Agradezco especialmente a CamiCamu3 porque tu mensaje ayudó más de lo que crees y también a Fuckthehopes mai lob que siempre me saca una sonrisa :') Te Hamo mi querida cómplice en teorías xD**

 **Ahora espero que les guste :3**

 **Hoenn**

—Es una broma…¿Cierto?— Gentiana leyó por segunda vez la carta que tenía entre manos.

Esa mañana había llegado el Honchkrow de la profesora Magdalena a dejarle una carta blanca y adornada con un lazo rojo muy mono. Cuando la abrió se dio cuenta que era una invitación para una boda.

Gentiana soltó una risa mientras su boca era una "O" perfecta.

El hecho de que Magdalena y Dimitri por fin se casarían después de casi cuatro años no fue lo que realmente le sorprendió, sino lo último que decía la carta.

 _Será un honor tener a todos los Pokédex Holders reunidos con nosotros en nuestro día especial._

A la peliplata se le hizo un nudo en el estómago de tan sólo pensar en volver estar reunidos. La última vez que los vio fue después de aquella batalla con Terranova y desde entonces ha sabido muy poco de ellos, incluyendo a Ken. ¿Qué sucedería una vez que se reunieran de nuevo? ¿Seguirán teniendo la misma conexión de hace años? ¿Seguirán siendo los mismos o habrán cambiado?

La boda sería en Sinnoh dentro de una semana y sólo había una forma de resolver todas esas dudas.

—¿Estás listo para viajar una vez más?—le preguntó a su Grovyle el cual asintió con determinación.

 **Sinnoh**

—Tranquila, estás olvidando cómo respirar.—dijo Aria a la novia y ella inhaló por la nariz con fuerza.

¿Cómo había terminado liada en esto? Accedió a acompañar a Dimitri hasta Sinnoh, pero nunca hablaron sobre cuidar que la novia no le entrara una crisis nerviosa antes de la ceremonia.

En estos momentos se encontraban ellas solas en una pequeña habitación donde peinaron y maquillaron a la rubia. Deslumbraba belleza como nunca, pero su rostro morado le estaba quitando el encanto.

—Respira.—repitió la chica.

—Gracias por estar aquí, Aria.—dijo la novia con deslumbrante sinceridad.—Sé que debo parecer muy nefasta en estos momentos, pero esto vale mucho para mí.

—No es nada.—le dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

Magdalena se miró en el espejo para acomodarse unos mechones y Aria la ayudó. La ojiambar se miró en el espejo y sintió un nudo en el estómago pensando en cuánto habrán cambiado los demás. Ella no lo había hecho mucho, salvo que su cabello había crecido un poco y ahora está adornado con una pequeña horquilla en forma de flor blanca. Quién sabe...tal vez ellos la verían más diferente de lo que ella creía.

—Ya casi es hora.—le dijo Aria con una voz suave para no ponerla nerviosa.—te veré después.—y sin decir más, salió de la habitación.

La boda sería en los jardines de una hermosa casa en medio del bosque. La dueña del lugar era una mujer anciana que rentaba el lugar para eventos especiales como lo eran las bodas.

Caminó por el hermoso jardín lleno de árboles de cerezo. Los invitados comenzaban a reunirse y sentarse en bancos alargados muy similares a los que hay en la catedral. Esperaban a la novia con sonrisas. En el fondo se encontraban Dimitri y un sacerdote. Aria no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el rostro tan asustado del investigador. Nunca lo había visto así.

Por estar viendo hacia otro lado terminó chocando con alguien. Estuvo a punto de disculparse, pero sus palabras se quedaron atoradas cuando vio de quién se trataba.

—Aria...—dijo el nombre de la chica con asombro.

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¡Armin!—y sin pensarlo ni un segundo se abalanzó hacia su amigo para abrazarlo.

Se sentía aliviada de que no hubiera cambiado tanto. Ahora estaba más alto, pero seguía pareciendo el mismo torpe y risueño chico que conocía.

—No puedo creer que tú también estés aquí.—dijo el ojiazul con una enorme sonrisa.—Ven, Xyne y Castiel están por allá.

Aria siguió a su amigo hasta uno de los bancos que se encontraban por el medio. Castiel al igual que Armin no había cambiado mucho; Xyne ahora llevaba un corte degrafilado por debajo de los hombros, pero nada más que destacar. Se sentía bien ver que ninguno de ellos fuera tan diferentes a como se recordaban.

Cuando comenzaba a tranquilizarse de ver que todo parecía como antes, supo que no podría estarlo más en el momento que sus ojos ambarinos se encontraron con los de Lysandro.

¿Hace cuánto que no lo veía? Parecía una eternidad aunque en realidad fue hace dos años. Estuvieron investigando mucho sobre la crianza juntos, pero después decidió que era hora de regresar a Kanto. Ahora lo estaba viendo de nuevo, pero no se pudo acercar a él, pues la marcha nupcial comenzó a escucharse por todo el lugar y Magdalena apareció desde el fondo.

Aria fue a pararse junto con Armin, Xyne y Castiel. Estos dos últimos le sonrieron de una manera que por poco provoca que sus ojos se volvieran a llenar de lágrimas.

Magdalena caminó nerviosamente entre las dos filas de bancos hacia donde la esperaba Dimitri. Todas las miradas estaban clavadas en ella. Su futuro esposo le extendió la mano y ella la tomó temblorosa.

La ceremonia comenzó y todos tomaron asiento.

…

Cuando se dieron el beso que marcó el comienzo del matrimonio, todos aplaudieron con ganas.

Durante la ceremonia Xyne logró visualizar entre la gente a el profesor Farrés, Orenji e incluso Agatha. Gracias a la indiscreta mirada de Aria se dio cuenta que Lysandro estaba también entre las personas y al lado de él, se encontraba Nathaniel. Ahora parecía más serio y profesional.

—¿Dónde están los demás?—preguntó Xyne en un susurro al pelirrojo.

—Yuki me dijo que llegaría tarde. De los demás sé tan poco como tú.

No importaba que llegaran ocho horas tarde, pero que vinieran. Tal vez nadie lo admitiría en voz alta, pero todos ansiaban el reencuentro de los doce Dex Holders.

La gente comenzó a moverse. Se acercaron a la pareja para felicitarlos y desearles un longevo matrimonio. Fue un largo rato lleno de abrazos y lágrimas, pero al fin y al cabo fue algo muy lindo.

Una vez que el Sol comenzó a esconderse, la boda se convirtió en fiesta. Un poco más alejado de las flores de cerezo, los esperaban alargadas mesas llenas de comida, una pista de baile improvisada con una pequeña tarima de madera fina y música para mantener el ambiente alegre. Algunos Volbeat e Illumise volaban alrededor del lugar para iluminarlo.

Xyne sacó de su mochila a sus pokémon: Quilava, Vulpix, Lampent, Eevee y Absol.

—Al parecer agregaste nuevos miembros a tu equipo.—dijo Castiel sorprendido.

—Sí, aunque me ha costado más trabajo del que te puedas imaginar.—esto lo dijo observando a Absol y pensando en la Feebas que tenía dentro de la pokébola. Tenía la esperanza de que Ken la ayudara con su crianza. Él sabía tratar bien con este tipo de pokémon.

—Te entiendo.—dijo el chico.

Ahora Xyne, Castiel, Aria, Armin, Lysandro y Nathaniel estaban en un mismo lugar. Apenas eran la mitad.

La pelinegra estuvo a punto de preguntar por Viktor, pero se lo guardó. No quería parecer molesta después de tanto tiempo.

Una canción lenta comenzó y todos se pusieron en círculo para observar a los recién casados bailar. Xyne observó a sus compañeros y se dio cuenta que el hecho de que no todos estuvieran presentes les bajaba mucho el ánimo.

—Esto parece más un funeral que una fiesta.—la voz que se escuchó detrás de la pelinegra provocó que se estremeciera.

Volteó para encontrarse con Viktor. No pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos y quedarse quieta como una estatua. Por Arceus...estaba guapísimo.

Viktor también tenía sus ojos clavados en ella. Fue como si todo se hubiera congelado alrededor de ellos. Finalmente volvían a verse después de haber viajado juntos por meses. No pensaba irse lejos de él por lo menos en toda la noche.

—¡Chicos!—otra voz conocida se hizo presente. Kiara llegó con una gran sonrisa a abrazar a todos.—Los extrañé tanto.—dijo mientras se colgaba de la pobre Aria.

—Y nosotros a tí.—dijo Armin con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

Ahora era un poco más alta que antes, pero en general era la misma Kiara que todos conocen y quieren.

Momentos después Yuki se unió a los demás. Apareció entre la penumbra del bosque con su Eevee en brazos. Nathaniel fue el primero en acercarse a ella y abrazarla, provocando que la pobre pokémon se apretara entre ellos dos.

—¿Dónde estabas?—preguntó Castiel.

Yuki sacó de su bolsa dos piedras día y se las mostró.

—Las usaré después, pero es mejor conseguirlas desde ahora si hay oportunidad.—explicó con una dulce sonrisa que tanto la identifica.

Orenji de pronto se acercó al grupo. Estaba de brazos cruzados, tratando de disimular la alegría de ver a aquellos niños.

—Al menos pudieron haber venido más elegantes.—Barrió a todos con la vista un par de veces. Llevaban ropa normal, mientras que los demás invitados estaban muy bien vestidos.

—Intenta volar en Flygon con un vestido de noche y después puedes decir lo que quieras.—dijo Aria y los demás asintieron.

Orenji no pudo replicar a esto. Era consciente del largo viaje que tuvieron que hacer todos para llegar hasta aquí, y como dijo la mocosa, no sería muy cómodo viajar con un vestido.

—Como sea, nos veremos luego.—y la profesora se alejó.

—Me pregunto si los demás llegarán pronto.—dijo Nathaniel con media sonrisa.

...

—Estoy segura de que es por aquí.—le dijo Scarlet a su Ampharos con toda la confianza del mundo.

El pokémon suspiró. Llevaban un buen tiempo perdidos y estaban seguros de que la ceremonia ya había terminado, pero todavía estaban a tiempo para la fiesta.

Unos pasos se escucharon cerca de ella. Una sonrisa en el rostro de la peliverde comenzó a aparecer cuando vio que se trataba de Gentiana. Sin pensarlo mucho se lanzó hacia los brazos de la peliplata y se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Por Arceus!—gritó Gentiana.—Hace una eternidad que no te veía.

—No sabes cuánto he extrañado a todos. Ya nada es lo mismo desde que cada quien siguió su camino.

—¿Pero qué haces por aquí entonces? La fiesta es por allá.—la chica señaló un camino por el bosque. A lo lejos se veían algunas luces y ahora que Scarlet ponía más atención, escuchó la música.

—Oh...no me había dado cuenta.—dijo con una mirada incrédula. Su Ampharos volvió a suspirar de manera resignada.

Caminaron hacia la fiesta. Scarlet no pudo evitar saludar a todos como lo había hecho con Gentiana, abrazando especialmente fuerte a Kiara y Xyne.

—No me importa cuáles sean sus planes, pero yo voy con ustedes.—dijo con un nudo en la garganta a lo que las dos chicas de Johto rieron.

Por último apareció una Breloom, acercándose a Gentiana para restregar su rostro contra el de ella.

—¿Es tu pokémon?—preguntó Castiel confundido.

Nathaniel aprovechó para sacar la pokédex y registrar los datos.

—No, pero me parece muy conocida.—A Gentiana le llegaron flashbacks de la Shroomish de Ken...¡Oh!—¡Tú eres la cosa fea!—gritó sorprendida. La Breloom siguió restregándose contra chica.

—No puedo creer que la sigas llamando así aún después de evolucionar.—y entonces el doceavo Dex Holder apareció.

No hubo sonrisas ni gritos de emoción cuando vieron a Ken. En cambio habían varias mandíbulas hasta el piso y ojos más abiertos que los de un Hoothoot.

—¿¡K-Ken?!—preguntó Gentiana sin poder creerlo. El castaño que estaba frente a ella ya no tenía un corte de tazón, tampoco enormes gafas ni ropa ridícula. Era más alto que la peliplata por una cabeza y se notaba que había estado ejercitándose.

—Hola.—dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

Kiara que estaba bebiendo champaña en una copa la terminó escupiendo.

—Tiene que ser una broma...—dijo Yuki sorprendida.

—¡Ken evolucionó!—gritó atónito Armin. Sonaba como una estupidez, pero en verdad eso parecía.

Scarlet estaba más roja que un tomate. ¿¡Qué carajos sucedió durante los últimos años?!

Se tardaron un rato en asimilar que en verdad aquel chico era Ken. Mientras tanto el castaño los observaba más divertido que nunca.

Finalmente estaban los doce reunidos. La última vez que estuvieron juntos fue para salvar a Jirachi cuando tenían diez años, cuatro años atrás. Fue mágico estar de nuevo todos juntos, incluso se sentían más vivos.

Hablaron mucho y rieron como nunca. Tal vez debieron haber convivido más con los invitados y los recién casados, pero la verdad es que no les importaba. Para el grupo, el mundo giraba en torno a ellos y solamente ellos. Hubo un momento en el que se preguntaron si tanta felicidad era normal o incluso posible.

Mientras más pasaba el tiempo se dieron cuenta que la fiesta no iba a durar para siempre.

—¿Regresarán a sus regiones mañana?—preguntó Yuki seriamente.

—Ese es el plan.—dijo Lysandro en un suspiro.

Todos se quedaron callados. ¿Cuántos años más tendrían que volver a pasar para estar en un mismo lugar todos juntos?

—¿Saben? En ciudad Rota habrá un torneo medieval mañana.—comenzó a hablar Yuki y todos la escucharon atentamente.—Muchos entrenadores de la región van cada año para conocer el palacio Cameran…¿Les gustaría ir?

Sonrisas comenzaron a aparecer en los rostros de los chicos. Era un excelente pretexto para quedarse. Cada uno sin excepción asintió. Un nuevo viaje comenzaría, no importa si era corto…

 **Tal vez fue un poco apresurado, pero supongo que todas queremos un poco de acción ;) Intentaré publicar pronto.**

 **Por cierto, ahora que van a un torneo medieval, ¿Como será la ropa de sus OCs?**

 **Las Hamo con H de Hamor Hamoroso. Es hermoso volver a escribir otro capítulo más de este fic :')**

 **SALUDOS!**


	14. Torneo Medieval

**Hola!**

 **Esta vez actualicé pronto, espero que estén orgullosas :'3 Aquí el siguiente capítulo.**

—¿Y cómo va tu vida como catrenador?—preguntó Castiel con una sonrisa burlona.

—Te lo advierto, Castiel...—dijo amenazadoramente.

—Por lo que veo tus niveles de tolerancia siguen igual.

—Por lo que veo tu lengua suelta sigue sin aprender modales.

Castiel y Nathaniel peleaban hasta el frente. Los demás los seguían con rostros resignados y fastidiados. Habían olvidado lo mucho que se quería el par.

Ya llevaban varias horas caminando, pero apenas parecían minutos. Les recordaba a cuando viajaron juntos por Hoenn.

Los únicos que no prestaban atención a la pelea eran Armin y Kiara, pues estaban muy ocupados molestando a Kentin.

—¿Cómo le hiciste para poder evolucionar?—preguntó el pelinegro.

—Seguramente usó una piedra alba.—le respondió la chica.

Ambos miraban al castaño como si fuera un espécimen raro.

—¡Oye, Nathaniel!—lo llamó Armin.—¿Ya intentaste registrar los datos de Kentin en tu pokédex?

El castaño rió sarcásticamente.

—Yo me puedo inventar una entrada.—dijo Gentiana para después carraspear.—Kentin, el pokémon músculo y evolución de Ken. Este amigable pokémon suele disfrutar de la compañía de sus amigos, otros pokémon y sobretodo la de Scar...—Kentin le tapó la boca a su amiga antes de que terminara la oración.

Todos observaron sin entender por qué la reacción tan brusca del chico, a excepción de Xyne y Lysandro, que decidieron apartar la vista y alegar demencia.

Gentiana le lamió la mano para que se apartara de ella e inmediatamente funcionó.

—¿Ya casi llegamos?—preguntó Armin después de un rato.

—Debemos estar cerca, no estoy tan segura.—admitió Yuki un poco avergonzada.—Según el mapa, vamos por buen camino.

Como pasaba el tiempo y no llegaban a ningún lugar, cada uno sacó a uno de sus pokémon para que se pudieran estirar y respirar aire fresco.

El rubio tomó la oportunidad para conseguir los datos de algunos de los pokémon.

Kentin sacó a su Ursaring y Armin aprovechó para decir que seguramente habían evolucionado juntos. Yuki llevó en brazos a su Togepi, Xyne caminó al lado de Absol, el cual miraba con mucha desconfianza a Viktor.

—Creo que no le caigo muy bien.—le dijo en secreto a la pelinegra, a lo que ella le dio una media sonrisa.

—Se acostumbrara.—le aseguró.

Nathaniel sacó a Delcatty, quien caminaba muy pegada a su humano, rozando su mejilla con el pantalón del rubio. Aria decidió que Pachirisu sería el indicado para el viaje, así que sacó a la pequeña ardilla y él trepó hasta el hombro de la chica. Tenía tanta electricidad que su cabello cobrizo se electrificó.

—Te da un toque rebelde.—bromeó Lysandro.

—El único problema es que vamos a un torneo medieval, no a un concierto de rock.—comenzó a peinarse su cabello con las manos. Lysandro y su Joltik la miraban divertidos.

—¿Te ayudo?—se ofreció.

—N-no, gracias.—dijo con un leve sonrojo y Pachirisu la vio con una sonrisa pícara.

Kiara marchaba alegremente a lado de su Girafarig. Scarlet y Xyne la miraron divertidas, pues podían pasar milenios y la pelinaranja seguiría siendo la misma.

Atrás venían Gentiana y Shelgon caminando a paso lento, el pokémon observaba al Noctowl de Scarlet volar en círculos por encima de ellos.

—No se ve muy contento.—Castiel aminoró el paso para quedar por un lado de Gentiana.

—No lo está...—dijo sin dejar de ver al pokémon.—Se pone muy celoso cuando ve a otros pokémon volar.

—Los Bagon y Shelgon siempre tienen deseos de volar.—explicó Nathaniel que estaba delante de ellos.—Está en sus genes sentir envidia de los tipo volador.

—Gracias, sabelotodo.—dijo el pelirrojo y Nathaniel puso los ojos en blanco.

—Deberías sacar a uno de tus pokémon también.—dijo Gentiana para evitar una guerra catastrófica.

Castiel finalmente sacó una de sus pokébolas y para la sorpresa de todos Entei salió de ésta.

—¡¿Pero qué carajos?!—gritó Armin casi tan sorprendido como con la evolución de Kentin.

—C-Castiel...—A Gentiana no le salieron las palabras, estaba demasiado pálida y atónita como para decir algo, igual los demás. ¡Y Castiel parecía más tranquilo que nunca!

—Suficiente, les vas a dar un paro cardíaco.—le dijo el pelirrojo al pokémon legendario.

Entei mostró una sonrisa burlona y saltó al aire, para cuando estaba de regreso en la tierra ahora era un pequeño Zorua.

—Por un momento creí...—Viktor ni siquiera pudo terminar la oración. Todos se habían llevado un gran susto.

El pequeño pokémon reía después de haber visto todas esas expresiones graciosas. Delcatty le siseó desde una distancia segura.

—Es muy mono.—dijo Aria observando al pokémon.

—Fue un regalo de Orenji, lo tengo desde que era un huevo.—explicó.

La mayoría seguía respirando entrecortadamente después de ese mini infarto, pero todo terminó en cuanto Noctowl dio el aviso de que la ciudad Rota estaba cerca. El lugar estaba situado alrededor de una frondosa vegetación y de una inmensa masa de agua.

En realidad no sabían la razón por la que la llamaban "ciudad" pues en si era un lugar pequeño con casas muy arregladas. El piso de todo el lugar estaba hecho con adoquines de piedra y eso le daba un toque rústico...pero el castillo que se veía a lo lejos era otra historia. Era magnífico. No había nadie en las calles, seguramente todos los habitantes se encontraban allá.

La ciudad y el castillo estaban conectados por un largo puente de piedra. Ahí había una gran cantidad de gente y pokémon caminando.

—Me siento en una época totalmente diferente.—dijo Yuki con brillo en los ojos cuando vio pasar a las personas vestidas como si estuvieran en el pasado. Largos vestidos y caballeros con trajes elegantes, ¡Era como un sueño!

A lo lejos había un hombre vestido de bufón. Bailaba y saltaba alegremente junto a su Spinda para llamar la atención de los entrenadores.

—¡Participen en el torneo y conviértanse en el guardián del aura por un día!—gritó.

Intrigados se acercaron al bufón, el cual los vio con una enorme sonrisa.

—Qué tal forasteros, ¿Les gustaría participar?—se sorprendió cuando la gran cantidad de chicos asintió, eran demasiados.—Para su triste desgracia hay un cupo límite. No habrá suficiente espacio para todos…¿Qué les parece si Spinda escoge por ustedes?

Los Dex Holders observaron al raro pokémon. Los Spindas siempre parecían mareados. Cuando caminó hacia ellos lo hizo de una manera extraña mientras sonreía como cuando alguien se pone ebrio.

Comenzó a dar varias vueltas y cuando frenó, señaló a Armin. Una segunda vez hizo lo mismo y después eligió a Castiel. Para finalizar regresó a su lugar por un lado del bufón.

—¡Felicidades! Ustedes han sido los elegidos.

—¿Solamente dos?—preguntó decepcionada Kiara.

—Lo lamento bella dama, pero estoy seguro de que será un gran apoyo para sus amigos.—el bufón le guiñó un ojo.—Ahora deberían ir a la tienda de ropa dentro del castillo. No querrán parecer unos bichos raros entre la gente, ¿cierto?

…

Ahora todos estaban en la tienda probándose atuendos. Lysandro y Viktor se vistieron muy elegantes. Xyne los había comparado con los príncipes que aparecen en los cuentos de hadas. Por su parte la chica llevaba un pantalón negro y botas del mismo color que le llegaban hasta la rodilla; una blusa holgada color púrpura junto con un corset negro y una capa con capucha.

Nathaniel salió un poco avergonzado del vestidor. Toda su vestimenta era blanca y con adornos dorados, además de un gran moño azul colocado en el pecho. Llevaba un enorme sombrero blanco con una gran pluma del mismo color que el moño. Nunca había usado ropa así en su vida.

Las carcajadas de Castiel se escuchaban a lo lejos. Se encorvó mientras agarraba su estómago por el dolor que le estaba causando la risa.

—¡Castiel!—lo reprimió Yuki.

La castaña llevaba puesto un vestido violeta que le llegaba hasta la rodilla con adornos de piedras rojas en el pecho, botas negras con morado que cubrían sus piernas hasta la rodilla, combinando perfectamente con una capa y sombrero negro. En su mano llevaba un gran cetro de madera y al ver que Castiel no se callaba, golpeó su cabeza con éste.

El pelirrojo se quejó mientras sobaba en donde había sido golpeado. Nathaniel ahora fue el que rió, pero de una manera más discreta.

Castiel estaba vestido como un pueblerino normal, con pantalones color café y una camisa blanca. No quería resaltar mucho y parecer tan ridículo como Nathaniel.

Después aparecieron Kentin y Armin. El primero estaba vestido como un valiente caballero con una espada, mientras que el segundo llevaba puesta una capucha negra que no dejaba ver su rostro. Parecía ser un ladrón.

—Se ven bien.—dijo Aria al salir de los vestidores. Llevaba un vestido sencillo color verde oscuro, ceñido hasta la cintura para luego aflojarse en la falda, la cual llegaba hasta el piso. Las mangas eran bastante largas y muy holgadas, con detalles dorados. El vestido tenía una capucha ancha,la cual caía sobre su espalda.

—Tú también.—dijo Lysandro sin poder apartar la vista de ella.

—Hablen por ustedes.—Gentiana salió a la vista con un vestido de cintura vasco rojo y con guantes que le llegaban hasta el codo. Se recogió el cabello en una cola alta con un enorme lazo.—Parezco una damisela apunto de ser secuestrada por un Dragonite gigante.

—No digas tonterías, te ves muy bien.—le dijo Scarlet con una gran sonrisa. Llevaba Un vestido liso de terciopelo negro y reflejos verdes, con mangas largas y anchas además de detalles en color dorado en el final de las mismas. Un cinturón igualmente dorado caía la mitad de su vientre, tenía un escote en forma de corazón y una gargantilla de perlas con un dije de una llama. Los zapatos eran de piso y color negro. Y por último su cabello estaba recogido con tocado, con un prensador dorado y mechones cayendo en su rostro.

Kentin no podía dejar de verla. Intentaba hacerlo disimuladamente, pero no daba resultado.

—Si tanto te molestan los vestidos no te hubieras puesto uno.—Kiara al igual que Xyne, llevaba unos pantalones ajustados de color marrón y una camisa verde holgada, junto con un sombrero puntiagudo del mismo color y una pequeña pluma roja. En su espalda había un arco y flechas.—Me dedicaré a robar las cosas del castillo y darlas a los pobres.—bromeó.

Gentiana pensó en correr de nuevo a los vestidores y ponerse algo similar a la pelinaranja, pero dieron el aviso de que el torneo comenzaba en cinco minutos.

…

El grupo de Dex Holders con la excepción de Castiel y Armin, se fueron a sentar en las gradas de piedra. Algunos metros abajo se encontraba el campo de batalla. El bufón de antes estaba ahí, pues ahora era el encargado de ser el juez que dictaría el ganador de cada encuentro.

La gente parecía muy ansiosa y emocionada por el torneo. En verdad era como estar en otra época.

El público guardó silencio cuando la princesa del palacio apareció desde una alta alcoba por encima de todos. Era una mujer muy hermosa de cabello largo, rubio y ondulado, llevaba un vestido rosa largo que destacaba su belleza.

Después de haber dado las gracias a todos los presentes por haber asistido, dio la señal de que comenzara la pelea.

Fueron cientos los que habían participado. Cada ronda era interesante y entretenida, pero no tanto como cuando Armin aparecía con Serperior o Castiel con Volcarona. Ningún entrenador fue un contrincante difícil para ellos. Los Dex Holders animaban con gritos y aplausos a sus dos amigos.

Ronda tras ronda Armin y Castiel iban eliminando a los concursantes, así que lo inevitable ocurrió. La final era entre ellos dos, lo que provocó un estremecimiento en los demás, especialmente en Yuki y Aria. Ellas sabían lo mucho que deseaban luchar el uno contra el otro desde que se conocieron. Esta era la oportunidad perfecta.

Hubo un silencio tétrico en el público cuando Armin y Castiel se tuvieron cara a cara. Ambos sonreían con nerviosismo, pues ninguno de ellos se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente. Aunque Castiel tuviera la ventaja por tener un pokémon tipo fuego y bicho, sabía que Armin tenía muchas más posibilidades que ningún otro.

—Comiencen.—dijo el bufón y se alejó del campo de batalla. Incluso él sabía que esto se iba a convertir en algo extremo.

—¡Serperior, usa hiperrayo!—gritó Armin y la pokémon obedeció saltando unos cuantos metros hacia arriba para quedar a la altura su contrincante en el aire. No servía de nada comenzar con ataques suaves, la estrategia era terminar con esto lo más rápido posible.

El ataque fue lanzado hacia la Volcarona, pero no se movió ni un centímetro, pues había usado protección. Castiel le dio al pelinegro una media sonrisa.

—¡Giga impacto!—gritó Castiel. Volcarona voló directamente hacia la pokémon serpiente, pero Armin fue más rápido.

Serperior contraatacó con constricción. Saltó una vez más hacia Volcarona y la enredó con su largo cuerpo, después la lanzó contra el piso con fuerza, levantando una fina capa de tierra.

Yuki ahogó un grito desde las gradas. No sabía a quién apoyar, pero al ver que Volcarona fue atacada de esa forma, no pudo evitar preocuparse.

Aún después de aquel golpe, Volcarona seguía con las suficientes fuerzas para pelear como si nada. Levantó vuelo una vez más y eso hizo sudar a Armin. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que calculó.

—Serperior, ¡Planta feroz!

Y de la nada enormes raíces comenzaron a salir de la tierra. Eran más grandes y anchas incluso que un àrbol normal, y venían directamente hacia Volcarona.

—¡Humareda!

La pokémon contraatacó las raíces con una enorme explosión de fuego. Todo el campo de batalla se llenó de llamas y después un gran estallido, seguido por una enorme cantidad de humo.

La preocupación comenzó a expandirse por el público cuando se dieron cuenta que los entrenadores debieron haber sufrido un daño considerable también, pero todos se tranquilizaron cuando se dieron cuenta que tanto Serperior como Volcarona, habían usado protección alrededor de sus entrenadores.

—Esto apenas comienza.—dijo Armin con una media sonrisa.

Castiel se tronó el cuello.

—Muéstrame lo que tienes.

Fue una pelea larga y muy intensa. El público ni siquiera podía respirar con tranquilidad porque sabían que en cualquier momento uno de los dos podía caer.

—¡Danza llama!—gritó Castiel y Volcarona voló aún más alto. Entonces comenzó a dar vueltas y de sus alas cayeron varias bolas de fuego que iban directamente hacia Serperior.

Algunos ataques dieron en el blanco, pero no en su totalidad. Serperior esquivaba con agilidad los ataques de su oponente, pero en un descuido Volcarona la atacó con giga impacto mientras estaba distraída con las bolas de fuego.

Serperior salió volando varios metros y derrapó por la tierra. Mientras sucedía eso, con su látigo atrapó a Volcarona y la obligó a arrastrarse con ella por el suelo. Finalmente ambas chocaron contra la pared y ninguna se movió.

—Terminó.—dijo Viktor sin quitar la vista de la arena.

—¡¿Empate?!—preguntó sorprendida Gentiana.

Cuando vieron que los dos chicos se relajaron y suspiraron, supieron que no había un ganador ni un perdedor. Ambos regresaron a sus pokémon derrotados a las pokébolas y se acercaron el uno al otro.

—Seamos honestos, tuviste suerte.—dijo Castiel con media sonrisa.

—Por favor, desde el día que nos conocimos soy mejor que tú, así que debo reconocer que llegaste lejos.

Hasta ese momento no habían notado que el público aplaudía como si hubieran salvado al castillo de una catástrofe o algo parecido. Sabían que dieron un espectáculo muy bueno, pero no creyeron que era para tanto.

El bufón volvió a aparecer en la arena de batalla con una enorme sonrisa.

—Damas y caballeros, por primera vez en más de cien años hemos tenido un empate.—El público soltó un aullido de emoción.—Ahora los invito a todos ustedes al baile real para la coronación de nuestros dos héroes.

Entre el público los amigos del par habían quedado boquiabiertos, pero también estaban felices de que hubiera sido un empate.

—Me pregunto qué sucedería si todos nosotros combatiéramos.—dijo Kentin pensativo.—Si en verdad Castiel y Armin se hubieran tomado el combate con seriedad, el torneo no hubiera terminado con aplausos y sonrisas.

—¿Por qué piensas esas cosas?—preguntó Scarlet con una mueca.

—No lo sé, simple curiosidad.—el castaño se encogió de hombros.

—Como sea, no creo que lleguemos a enfrentarnos en un duelo serio entre nosotros.—Viktor terció la conversación.—Deberíamos movernos antes de que coronen a "los héroes" sin nosotros.

Todos se pusieron en marcha.

 **Había olvidado lo difícil que es escribir batallas Dx Tal vez no fue muy intensa, pero pronto habrán más. Gracias a todas por leer, las Hamo con todo mi corazón :')**

 **SALUDOS!**


	15. El baile

**Hola!**

 **Definitivamente amo escribir este fic xD no teman, pues será el último que deje en el olvido 030 Espero que les guste este capítulo.**

El salón de baile era justo como en los cuentos de hadas. Un enorme lugar lleno de comida y sirvientes muy amables que atendían los invitados, quienes bailaban bajo la luz de un enorme candelabro. La princesa estaba sentada en su trono dorado, y por un lado, Castiel y Armin observaban la fiesta.

Algunos entrenadores se acercaban para felicitarlos e incluso halagarlos, mientras que otros simplemente los miraban con asombro, como si fueran unas leyendas o algo parecido. Pensándolo bien, lo serían si la situación de Jirachi se hubiera hecho pública.

—¿Cómo se encuentran nuestros héroes?—Gentiana se acercó al par con una sonrisa, no sin antes hacer una reverencia frente a la princesa.

—Estaríamos mejor si nos pudiéramos unir a los demás en vez de solamente observar.—respondió el pelinegro con un leve fastidio.

Castiel no aportó nada a la plática, pues no quería sonar grosero frente a alguien de la realeza, pero por dentro estaba de acuerdo con Armin y quería gritar a los cuatro vientos, que era una estupidez que los ganadores fueran los que menos se divierten.

La princesa entendió que estar parados ahí durante todo el baile sería algo tremendamente aburrido para ellos.

—Pueden unirse a los demás.—dijo la mujer rubia.

El trío la observó un poco incrédulos, pero decidieron no hacer preguntas y se fueron lo más rápido que pudieron.

Armin corrió rápidamente hacia Kentin, quien estaba sentado en una mesa y su Breloom le hacía compañía. Castiel y Gentiana comenzaron a dar un paseo alrededor del salón de baile, como si fuera un parque. Observaban a las parejas bailar, pero en ningún momento sintieron ánimos de hacer lo mismo.

La peliplata sonrió al ver entre la multitud danzante a Lysandro y Aria. Daban vueltas al son de la canción. Ella sonreía divertida, pero con un leve sonrojo. Parecía estar demasiado feliz en esos momentos. Lysandro, por su parte también sonreía, pero lo hacía con más discreción. Observaba a la chica fijamente, de una forma que se le podría describir como adoración.

De alguna forma estar separados les había hecho bien. Tal vez si hubieran estado juntos hasta el día de hoy, no estarían disfrutando el festival tanto.

Gentiana suspiró mientras se preguntaba cómo sería ser observada de la forma en la que Lysandro observaba a la Aria. También se preguntó por qué se le ponía la carne de gallina de tan sólo imaginarse bailando con Castiel de esa manera.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Castiel al ver a su amiga tan pensativa. Después sonrió de lado.—No me digas que quieres bailar.

—No.—respondió de forma seca, aunque le hubiese gustado decir 'sí'. Ni siquiera lo miró directamente, pues sabía que terminaría roja como un tomate.

El pelirrojo soltó una pequeña risa por lo bajo y le susurró al oído.

—Sé que te mueres por hacerlo, y por ser una ocasión especial, haré tu deseo realidad.

Gentiana se estremeció cuando Castiel la tomó de la mano y la jaló hacia el centro de la pista de baile. El pelirrojo parecía muy divertido al ver que la chica ni se atrevía a hacer contacto visual con él. Todo el tiempo tuvo la vista clavada en el suelo y el corazón corriendo tan rápido como un Rapidash.

* * *

Kentin observaba a Scarlet desde una mesa. Ella se encontraba en la sección de comida tomando un poco de cada cosa que había. El plato estaba tan lleno, que parecía a punto de desbordarse, pero de vez en cuando, sin que ella se diera cuenta, su Butterfree tomaba un pedazo de comida.

—Tómale una foto, durará más.—bromeó el pelinegro al notar lo hipnotizado que estaba su amigo.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.—dijo Kentin sin poder disimular su sonrojo.

—Si tanto te gusta esta es tu oportunidad para acercarte a ella. Invitala a bailar.

—Genial, ahora el friki es el que me da consejos para...espera, ¿Tú cómo sabes que me gusta?—en su cabeza pudo ver claramente a cierta peliplata esparciendo el rumor a todos los holders mientras reía malévolamente.—Fue Gentiana, ¿Cierto?

Armin rio.

—No fue Gentiana. Lo que pasa es que eres tan obvio, que hasta un Digglet diez metros bajo tierra lo notaría.

—¿E-entonces crees que ella ya lo sabe?

Armin observó por un momento a Scarlet con un poco de duda.

—No lo creo. Está demasiada concentrada en concursos y comida como para notarte.

Kentin no supo si tomar aquel comentario como algo bueno.

—Bueno, ¿Y tú qué me puedes decir de Kiara?—el castaño supo que dio justo en el clavo cuando Armin se sonrojó.

—¿Qué hay con ella?—intentó alegar demencia sin éxito.

Kentin no dijo nada, pero su sonrisa burlona fue mejor que mil palabras.

—Si tanto te gusta esta es tu oportunidad para acercarte a ella. Invitala a bailar—el castaño repitió las mismas palabras que había dicho Armin hace unos momentos.

El pelinegro chasqueó la lengua. No sólo Kentin había cambiado físicamente, sino que ahora también podía defenderse con palabras y ser tan burlón como cualquiera.

—A diferencia de tí, yo lo haría. El único problema es que no sé en dónde se metió.

Efectivamente Kiara no se encontraba por ningún lado, pero no les preocupó. Conociéndola seguramente fue a conocer el castillo.

Kentin ya no tuvo más argumentos y decidió quedarse callado. Volvió a clavar sus ojos verdes en Scarlet, la cual ahora se encontraba platicando con Xyne y Viktor. Nunca se cansaría de contemplarla.

* * *

—¿Qué haces aquí?—la voz de Nathaniel sacó a Yuki de sus pensamientos.

Ella volteó para encararlo. Se encontraban en uno de los jardines del palacio, el cual era iluminado por la luz de la luna llena. Para Yuki era mejor estar ahí, observando las estrellas, la luna, la naturaleza...

—El árbol del comienzo.—dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras señalaba a lo lejos.—Nunca creí llegar a verlo en persona.

Nathaniel al ser de Kanto nunca había escuchado de aquel monumental árbol. A pesar de estar a kilómetros de distancia, aún se podía ver claramente.

—Sus raíces deben ser enormes.—comentó el chico a lo que la castaña rió.

—En realidad es una formación rocosa con apariencia de árbol.

Nathaniel se avergonzó por haber comentado algo tan tonto y Yuki rió nuevamente.

—Me gustaría conocer por dentro el árbol del comienzo algún día.—confesó con la vista nuevamente perdida en aquel sitio.

—Tal vez podríamos ir todos. Me imagino que pokémon exóticos deben vivir ahí.

—¿Sabes? también dicen que Mew ronda por el castillo a menudo.

—¿Hablas en serio?—preguntó Nathaniel más que sorprendido. La profesora Agatha se sentiría muy orgullosa si pudiera llevarle la entrada de Mew en la pokédex.

Yuki se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez sólo sea un rumor, pero nada te impide de ir a investigar.

Entonces Nathaniel negó con la cabeza.

—Sinceramente prefiero un millón de veces estar contigo que ponerme a llenar la pokédex.

—¿Eh?—eso le llegó de sorpresa a la ojiverde. Nathaniel, el chico que tiene la obsesión de llenar la pokédex, ¿Acaba de decir algo así?

Nathaniel dio un paso para acercarse a Yuki, la cual contuvo la respiración sin que ella misma entendiera por qué. Estaba más roja que un tomate y eso le pareció demasiado tierno al rubio.

—En verdad no has cambiado nada...—dijo con una voz dulce, mientras colocaba uno de los mechones castaños de la chica detrás de su oreja.

Yuki comenzó a sentir el rostro del rubio cada vez más y más cerca. Lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos, pero los abrió de golpe cuando escucharon un sonido de chapoteo en la fuente que tenían frente a ellos.

—¿Qué fue eso?—preguntó exaltada.

Cuidadosamente ambos se acercaron a la fuente, y cuando se asomaron para ver el agua, se llevaron una sorpresa colosal. El agua reflejaba un abismo, o tal vez un mundo demasiado oscuro, ¿pero de dónde venía ese reflejo? Tal vez era algo más…

Yuki cuidadosamente intentó tocar el agua, pero lo único que sucedió fue que su mano nunca tocó algo líquido, pero sí se encontró con un ambiente frío y tenebroso, como si su mano hubiera cruzado a otro mundo.

Nathaniel la jaló cuando vio a un ser volar en aquella dimensión.

Era un pokémon de color gris, rojo y dorado, con dos enormes alas negras. No prestó atención ni un segundo en el par y de un momento a otro, el portal se había cerrado.

—Ese era Giratina...—dijo la castaña incrédula.

* * *

Kiara finalmente aceptó estar perdida después de casi dos horas. Eran demasiadas puertas y pasillos muy similares. Ahora no tenía idea de cómo regresar con los demás.

—Me voy a perder aquí por días y moriré de hambre.—dijo para ella misma en un tono afligido.

Se recargó en una pared y comenzó a dejarse caer lentamente,, hasta que quedó sentada. Suspiró y maldijo su curiosidad. Solamente a ella se le ocurría pasear por un enorme castillo sola y en medio de la noche.

Había pensado en invitar a Xyne, pero estaba muy ocupada hablando con Viktor, al igual que Scarlet con la comida.

Antes de que pudiera seguir quejándose, un sonido en la habitación de al lado llamó su atención. Una vez más su curiosidad fue más grande que su prudencia y decidió acercarse para ver de qué se trataba.

Con sumo cuidado, abrió la puerta para encontrarse con absolutamente nada, o por lo menos la habitación parecía estar sola a primera vista. Se quedó callada, asomando solamente su cabeza y tiempo después, tal y como ella lo supuso, escuchó voces; susurros apenas audibles detrás de una cortina. Kiara entró a la habitación y se acercó de puntillas para poder escuchar mejor.

—El portal al mundo distorsión se acaba de cerrar.—dijo un hombre.

—Idiota, te dije que este no era el lugar correcto.—esa voz fue muy conocida para la pelinaranja.—El jefe nos va a matar cuando le digamos que volvimos a fallar.

—Al menos no se pondrá tan furioso como con el incidente de hace cuatro años.

El corazón de Kiara comenzó a palpitar rápidamente...No. Esto no podía estar sucediendo. No podían ser ellos, no podían estar aquí. Intentó convencerse de que estaba malinterpretando la conversación y que debía de salir huyendo de ahí.

Cuando dio media vuelta, ahogó un grito, pues alguien estaba detrás de ella junto con una Gothitelle

—No es de buena educación escuchar pláticas ajenas, ¿Lo sabías?—dijo el chico, para después negar con la cabeza lentamente, fingiendo decepción.—Gothitelle, usa hipnosis.

Al siguiente segundo, Kiara había caído inconsciente al suelo.

El chico la analizó con cuidado y finalmente fijó sus ojos en un aparato rojo. Lo que parecía ser una libreta electrónica. Si mal no recuerda, eso era una pokédex.

Comenzó a reír, pues la guerra de hace cuatro años al parecer todavía no terminaba.

 **¿Qué tal? La inspiración me llegó de la nada y de verdad espero que les haya gustado :3 Gracias por leer, Las Hamo con H de Hamor Hamoroso. Intentaré que la inspiración no se vaya y así poder continuar pronto.**

 **SALUDOS!**


	16. Un regreso inesperado

**Hola!**

 **Aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten :3**

Era casi medianoche cuando la gente comenzó a regresar a sus casas. Muy pocos seguían disfrutando de la ceremonia, y según la tradición, los ganadores del torneo debían ser los últimos en retirarse, por lo que ninguno de los chicos podía irse sin Castiel o Armin por más cansados que estuvieran.

Aria y Gentiana estaban sentadas en el piso, recargadas en la pared y con las piernas extendidas. Ya no soportaban los pies por tanto bailar. Hablaban entre ellas con una sonrisa. Xyne y Viktor hacían lo mismo desde el otro lado.

—Fue divertido.—dijo la pelinegra con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí, aunque debo decir que me hubiera gustado participar en el concurso.

—Siempre habrán más.—le aseguró ella.—Tal vez en la siguiente podamos participar todos.

—¿Tú también lo harías?—preguntó el pelinegro levantando una ceja.

—No lo sé, las batallas no suelen ser lo mío, pero podría ser divertido, además, ése sería el pretexto perfecto para volvernos a reunir.

Hasta que Xyne dijo estas palabras, recordaron nuevamente que tendrían que separarse pronto. Por alguna razón la situación era más deprimente de lo que debía ser.

Los pensamientos de ambos se dispersaron cuando Nathaniel y Yuki entraron al salón de baile a paso rápido. No los habían visto en toda la noche al igual que Kiara. ¿En dónde se habían metido?

La castaña se acercó rápidamente a Castiel y comenzó a hablarle de algo un poco exaltada. No sabían de qué se trataba precisamente gracias a la distancia en la que se encontraban, pero supusieron que era algo importante, pues ver a Castiel tan asombrado no era cosa de todos los días.

Curiosos, se levantaron casi al mismo tiempo que Gentiana y Aria.

—¿Están bien? ¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó Viktor.

—Giratina abrió un portal al mundo distorsión desde una fuente de los jardines y lo vimos volar.—explicó Nathaniel mucho más calmado que Yuki. Parecía un poco decepcionado, y eso era porque no pudo registrar los datos del pokémon.

—¿Giratina?—Scarlet se acercó al grupo sin entender muy bien qué sucedía.—¿Y eso es...malo?

—¡Es genial!—exclamó Yuki.—¿Sabes la suerte que tenemos de haberlo visto? ¡Es una oportunidad en un millón!—la castaña parecía niña pequeña en una feria.

—¿Entonces es normal que un pokémon legendario aparezca en fuentes?—Scarlet trataba de tener todo claro.

—Se podría decir que sí.—respondió Yuki.

—¿Entonces no habrá catástrofes?

—No.

—¿Nada que tenga que ver con el fin del mundo? ¿Ningún mal presagio que diga que vamos a morir todos?

—Nop.

Scarlet suspiró aliviada.

—Con tantas cosas que han sucedido, es bueno asegurarse.—todos apoyaron el comentario de la peliverde.

En ese momento Armin y Kentin aparecieron. El pelinegro frunció el ceño al ver que faltaba alguien.

—¿Kiara no está con ustedes?—preguntó.

Todos comenzaron a voltear a todas las direcciones en busca de una señal, pero no había rastros de la pelinaranja.

—Intentaré llamarla a su pokegear.—dijo Xyne para relajar el ambiente tan tenso que había creado Armin. Desgraciadamente todo se volvió peor cuando Kiara no contestó. La pelinegra lo volvió a intentar una y otra vez, pero no era posible localizarla. Los chicos comenzaron a preocuparse.

—¿Sucede algo?—la voz de la princesa se escuchó un poco lejos en los oídos de Armin. Comenzaba a marearse de tan sólo llenar su cabeza de ideas.

—Nuestra amiga está desaparecida.—respondió Aria por todos. Puso su mano en el hombro del pelinegro para intentar tranquilizarlo.

—¿Desaparecida?—la mujer parecía incrédula, pero después recobró su compostura y llamó a uno de sus guardias. Le ordenó que comenzaran la búsqueda de Kiara, entonces un grupo de ellos comenzó a dispersarse por el palacio.

Los pokédex holders decidieron ir en búsqueda de la chica también. Mientras que una mitad buscaba dentro del palacio, la otra mitad la buscó en los jardines.

Xyne intentó llamar a Kiara por décima vez sin éxito mientras caminaba por los pasillos. El mal presentimiento comenzó a correr por todo su cuerpo, esto ya no era normal.

Pasillo tras pasillo, habitación tras habitación, buscaban a la chica, pero no encontraban ni una pista.

—¿Creen que se encuentre todavía en el palacio?—preguntó Nathaniel.—Tal vez esté en el pueblo.

Eran demasiados lugares en los que podían buscar. Si eso seguía así, no terminarían en toda la noche.

 _Mew..._

Un dulce sonido captó la atención de Armin. Por el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a ver una silueta pequeña y flotante. Cuando apenas volteo completamente, alcanzó a ver claramente una pequeña cola alargada y rosada entrando a una habitación. Por alguna razón, decidió seguir a esa cosa.

Cuando entró a la habitación, ya no había ningún pokémon, pero su corazón se detuvo por un segundo cuando encontró a Kiara en el piso.

Gritó su nombre preocupado y corrió hacia ella. Se hincó y la tomó entre sus brazos, quitándole unos cuantos mechones de su rostro.

Respiraba. Eso era lo que en verdad importaba.

La zarandeó un poco, esperando a que reaccionara, pero no lo hizo.

Segundos después aparecieron Xyne, Nathaniel, Viktor, Aria y Scarlet. La peliverde fue la que se encargó de dar aviso a los demás de que Kiara había aparecido. Los guardias ahora se dedicaron a buscar el causante de lo sucedido.

Kiara no daba señales de despertar pronto, pero el médico del castillo les aseguró que estaba en una situación estable y no habría problemas mayores.

¿Se habría desmayado por sí misma? ¿Había sido atacada? Supusieron que sabrían la respuesta una vez que despertara.

—Pueden quedarse esta noche si así lo desean.—les dijo la princesa.—Su amiga será cuidada por enfermeras en lo que despierta. Ustedes se pueden quedar en las habitaciones del ala oeste.

La verdad es que estaban muy cansados y no sería una idea brillante llevar de aquí a allá a Kiara ahora que estaba inconsciente, y la verdad era muy tentador quedarse a dormir en un palacio. Decidieron aceptar la oferta y fueron llevados por unos sirvientes hasta las habitaciones.

Las chicas se quedaron en una habitación y los chicos en otra.

—Esta habitación es más grande que toda mi casa.—dijo Gentiana sorprendida. Ahí podrían dormir veinte personas sin ningún problema.

Las camas eran demasiado cómodas. Era como si la misma Cresselia hubiera hecho un encanto en ellas, para que inmediatamente se durmieran las personas que las tocaran. Decidieron tranquilizarse aquella noche, pues tenían el presentimiento que desde mañana la paz desaparecería.

* * *

Lo primero que hicieron al despertar, fue buscar a Kiara. La bombardearon de preguntas, hasta que Nathaniel fue el sensato del grupo y les recomendó que se calmaran.

Kiara no tenía la sonrisa de siempre. Parecía preocupada, incluso molesta.

—¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que llamemos a la enfermera?—Armin comenzaba a perder la calma por milésima vez desde ayer.

Esperaban a que ella sonriera como siempre y dijera "estoy bien" o "no se preocupen" pero en realidad no respondió a aquellas preguntas.

—Les tengo que hablar de algo.—dijo más seria que nunca.

...

Cuando terminó de explicar lo que sucedió la noche anterior, el grupo quedó en total silencio. Tuvieron que organizar sus ideas y tranquilizar sus latidos.

—No...no puede ser. Nosotros los detuvimos hace cuatro años.—dijo Armin mientras recordaba con claridad lo sucedido con Jirachi.

—El deseo fue que los pokémon legendarios fuesen liberados, no que Terranova fuera borrada de la existencia. Tiene sentido que quieran retomar sus planes años después.—respondió pensativo Lysandro. Tenía toda la razón, pero odiaba tenerla.

—Maldición.—gruñó Castiel entre dientes mientras apretaba los puños.

—¿Qué debemos hacer?—preguntó Yuki.—No podemos dejar que vuelvan a hacer lo mismo.

—Mi pokédex...Se lo llevaron—Kiara habló en un tono bajo y cabizbaja.

—No te preocupes, lo recuperaremos.—le aseguró Aria.—Todo regresará a la normalidad.

Kiara no respondió. Parecía muy perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Tenemos que comenzar a movernos y buscar pistas en el pueblo.—dijo Gentiana y todos asintieron ante la idea.—Tú quédate a descansar, Kiara. Regresaremos por ti cuando hayamos terminado.

Comenzaron a salir de la habitación uno por uno, hasta que solamente quedaron Scarlet y Xyne.

—¿Qué te ocurre?—preguntó la pelinegra sabiendo que había algo más.

Kiara tomó aire.

—Durante estos cuatro años pensé que habíamos logrado cambiar el futuro. Ya no tendríamos que ver las ruinas del mundo envueltas en llamas, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no hemos cambiado nada. Estoy comenzando a creer que tal vez sea inevitable.

Sus dos amigas quedaron en silencio. No podían decir que olvidaron aquello, pero trataban de no pensar en ello.

—No debemos adelantarnos a las cosas. Lo importante en estos momentos es recuperar tu pokédex y detener a Terranova. Un paso a la vez.—Scarlet finalmente logró tranquilizarla.

La pelinaranja agachó la cabeza.

—Yo sólo quería encontrar pasadizos secretos en el castillo…

* * *

—Si fuera una escoria de Terranova, ¿En dónde estaría?—preguntó Castiel mientras caminaba por el pueblo acompañado por los demás.

—En busca de legendarios o muy lejos de aquí.—respondió Kentin.

—¿Qué hay del árbol del comienzo?—preguntó Nathaniel.

—Es una posibilidad.—respondió Yuki.

—...O podrían estar frente a nosotros.—dijo Armin más que incrédulo al ver a dos personas vestidas de negro de pies a cabeza

Sin pensarlo mucho Gentiana envió a su Swellow al ataque. El par de hombres no sospecharon nada hasta que el pokémon volador pasó por encima de sus cabezas de manera agresiva.

Asustados, comenzaron a correr lejos de los chicos y la peliplata los persiguió.

—¡Detente, Gentiana!—pidió Aria, pero fue totalmente ignorada.

No los dejaría escapar. Estaba demasiado harta como para un juego de persecución.

Varias calles después, Gentiana logró taclear a uno de ellos. Rodaron por el piso, hasta que ella quedó encima de él.

—N-no me lastimes, por favor.—suplicó el hombre.—Te daré todo mi dinero.

—¿Eh? ¿Dinero?—la peliplata ahora estaba confundida.

—¡No lastimes a mi amigo!—pidió el otro casi sollozando.

Ahora que los observaba mejor, el traje de Terranova era ligeramente diferente.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—Somos actores. Íbamos en camino hacia el teatro cuando nos atacaste.

—¿A-actores?—comenzaba a sentir la cabeza caliente de la vergüenza.

—Interpretamos a agentes en cubierto.

—...Oh.—y entonces Gentiana comenzó a apartarse lentamente de ellos.—Lo siento, ja, ja, Persona equivocada.—dio media vuelta y salió huyendo de ahí tan rápido, que casi choca con Kentin.

—Dime que no les hiciste nada malo.—pidió el castaño al ver el rostro tan pálido de la chica.

—No...sólo se asustaron un poco.

Kentin suspiró.

—Eres una impulsiva. A la próxima si te decimos que te detengas, piensa que tenemos razones para hacerlo.—habló Nathaniel de forma servera.

Gentiana asintió apenada y siguieron buscando.

Cada calle, callejón y esquina fueron analizadas por los chicos y sus pokémon voladores, pero no había señal de Terranova. Esto les hizo pensar que ya estaban muy lejos de ahí.

—¿Cuál es el plan B?—preguntó Castiel.

—Esperar una señal.—dijo Viktor.—Avisaremos a los profesores e iremos a donde tengamos que ir una vez que decidan aparecer.

Respiraron profundamente mientras los flashbacks llegaban a ellos. Solo esperaban no terminar de nuevo en una cueva.

 **Este capítulo fue un poco más de bla, bla en vez de acción, pero a veces tiene que ser así. Espero que les haya gustado. Se aceptan críticas, dudas, sugerencias, besos 030 abrazos, mordidas y uno que otro tomatazo.**


	17. La profecía

**Hola!**

 **REGRESÉEEEE! *El publico se levanta a aplaudir* AAAAAH AMO ESTE FIC :'D Espero que les guste este capítulo porque uff *-* de una vez les digo que será intenso. Disfrútenlo. (Son las casi 5 de la mañana y tomé un café y un monster casi al mismo tiempo para poder terminar el capítulo hoy...voy a morir :D)**

* * *

No tenían idea de por dónde comenzar, se sentían totalmente perdidos.

Salieron de ciudad Rota aquella mañana, caminando hacia la incertidumbre. Esta vez, a diferencia de la vez pasada, Terranova no había dejado ni una sola pista, salvo que estaban en busca de Giratina.

—¿Y dónde podemos encontrar a Giratina?—preguntó Kentin.

—Técnicamente no vive en nuestro mundo, pero puede entrar a él. Así que paradójicamente hablando, está en todos lados y al mismo tiempo en ningún sitio.—explicó Yuki con seriedad.

—Esto es algo muy parecido a "el Meowth de Schrödinger"—comentó Nathaniel un poco frustrado.

—¿El Meowth de quién?

—Física cuántica, Castiel. Algo que tu pequeño cerebro nunca llegará a comprender.

Castiel estuvo a punto de irse encima del rubio, sino fuera porque Lysandro logró sostenerlo a tiempo.

—¿Alguna propuesta de dónde debemos ir?—preguntó Viktor, mientras trataba de ignorar a ese par.

—No.—respondió la castaña.—Podríamos dar una vuelta por las partes más importantes Sinnoh, tal vez encontremos pistas.

—Supongo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer.—comentó Scarlet después de suspirar.—¿A dónde vamos primero?

—Ciudad Corazón no queda muy lejos de aquí.—dijo Castiel una vez que dejó de prestarle atención a Nathaniel.

Sin más opción, siguieron a Castiel hasta aquella gran ciudad llena de edificios y gente con ropa muy excéntrica.

Caminaron por las calles observando cada detalle, pero lo que más atención les llamó fueron dos cosas; la catedral y el auditorio pokémon donde se llevaban a cabo los concursos. Si tan solo no estuvieran tras Terranova, Scarlet y Xyne ya estarían listas para participar.

Ambas se regalaron una sonrisa triste.

—Después vendremos.—le aseguró la pelinegra a su amiga.

Scarlet asintió recuperando los ánimos. Ambas chicas se encaminaron hacia la catedral junto con los demás. Más de uno estaba muy sorprendido por aquella estructura, especialmente Aria.

No había lugares así en Unova, pero sería lindo si hubieran unos cuantos. Entró prácticamente hipnotizada a aquel lugar y Lysandro la siguió de cerca.

Observaron las enormes figuras que representaban a Dialga, Palkia y Arceus.

—Aquí no hay nada de Giratina a pesar de que está ligado con esos tres.—dijo Aria y Lysandro analizó lo que dijo la chica.

—Tal vez porque Giratina es el representante del mal…

—¿Crees que por eso Terranova lo busca?—preguntó y Lysandro se encogió de hombros.

—Puede ser, pero ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera sabemos el propósito de Terranova. Supongo que el representante del mal puede ser de mucha ayuda.

Aria se quedó pensativa por unos minutos sin decir nada, después dio media vuelta y salió de la catedral para reunirse con los demás.

—¿Encontraron alguna pista?—preguntó Viktor, a lo que ambos chicos negaron.

—Sólo pinturas y dibujos muy impresionantes.—respondió la chica de cabello cobrizo.

Siguieron su búsqueda por toda la ciudad, pero ninguna señal de sus enemigos de ropas negras. No sabían si eso era algo bueno o malo…

Cuando comenzó a atardecer, los Pokédex Holders habían llegado al pueblo sosiego. Un lugar muy tranquilo que principalmente se dedicaba al ganado y a la crianza pokémon.

—Deberíamos quedarnos esta noche aquí.—propuso Armin notablemente cansado, y no era el único. Todos estaban muertos; sus pies les dolían y los párpados les pesaban.

Acamparon por las afueras del pueblo formando un gran círculo con sus bolsas de dormir. Quedaron dormidos inmediatamente, a excepción de Kiara. Se quedó sentada encima de su bolsa de dormir, abrazando sus piernas y recargando su mejilla en la rodilla. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que les había mostrado Celebi cuatro años atrás.

Aquella sensación había sido aterradora; el pensar en todas las muertes, tanto humanos como pokémon, era lo que no podía sacar de su cabeza. Después de todo aquel escenario estaba completamente destruido y en llamas. ¿Acaso todos sus seres queridos morirán dentro de algunos años?

—¿Kiara?—la llamó Nathaniel, provocando que diera un respingo.

—No sabía que estabas despierto.—dijo ella sin su típica sonrisa. No había mostrado ese lado tan risueño de ella desde su encuentro con Terranova.

—No puedo dormir sabiendo que a pocos metros de aquí hay unas ruinas infestadas de Unowns. Me gustaría registrarlos todos.—admitió con media sonrisa.

—Te acompañaría si tuviera mi pokédex conmigo.—respondió la pelinaranja recayendo de nuevo.

—No te preocupes, todo mejorará.—le aseguró.

Hasta ese momento estaba recostado dentro de su bolsa de dormir, pero de un momento para otro se levantó, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido para evitar despertar a los demás.

—¿Vas hacia la cueva?

—Sí, y tú me vas a acompañar...No pongas esa cara, sólo iremos cinco minutos y regresaremos.

La verdad era que Nathaniel lo hacía más para animar a Kiara que para llenar su pokédex. Ella junto con Scarlet y Xyne habían sido las primeras que conoció y les tenía un gran aprecio. No quería verla tan triste por más tiempo.

Ambos fueron en dirección de la cueva. Por un momento Nathaniel estuvo a punto de preguntarle sobre lo que han estado escondiendo aquellas tres desde antes de conocerse, pero una vez que vio que por fin Kiara recuperaba la sonrisa, decidió dejarlo para otra ocasión…

* * *

Al despertar, todos se prepararon para seguir con su camino. Nathaniel les comentó a sus compañeros la cantidad de Unown que habían encontrado Kiara y él mientras los demás dormían. Algo que Armin y Yuki no pasaron por alto.

—Bueno, sigamos.—la castaña interrumpió la plática de Nathaniel, para después liderar a los demás.

—¿A dónde iremos ahora?—preguntó Aria.

—A pueblo Caelestis.—dijo sin dejar de caminar a paso rápido.

Después de pasar por una granja donde vendían leche moo-moo, se encaminaron hacia la hierba alta de la ruta 210. Era difìcil ver, pues las plantas los tapaban por encima de sus cabezas.

Hicieron lo posible por no separarse. Kentin sacó a su Staravia para que volara por encima e indicar cuál era el camino. Todo iba bien, hasta que una densa capa de neblina cubrió todo el lugar. Ni siquiera la pokémon del castaño supo a dónde ir, por lo que Ken la regresó a su pokébola.

—No puedo ver nada.—dijo Gentiana un tanto nerviosa.—Deberíamos regresar.

—¿Por dónde?—preguntó Xyne. Ya no podían ubicar de dónde habían venido.

—Entonces sigamos.—propuso Castiel, después de todo era la única opción.

Todos siguieron caminando mucho más juntos que antes. El pasto debajo de sus pies se volvió rocoso y duro al mismo tiempo que lo sentían de subida. Seguramente estaban escalando una montaña sin darse cuenta.

Siguieron el camino hasta que Yuki, que iba hasta el frente, se frenó en seco.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Nathaniel.

—Hay un puente muy angosto delante de nosotros. Tendremos que ir uno por uno.—explicó la chica y todos así lo hicieron, formando una fila.

Hasta el frente se encontraban Yuki, Castiel, Nathaniel y Xyne; en medio estaban Kiara, Scarlet, Lysandro y Kentin; y hasta el final Viktor, Gentiana, Armin y Aria.

—¿En qué momento subimos tanto?—preguntó esta última, que a pesar de no ver muy bien qué tan alto estaba el puente, se podía sentir un leve vértigo.

Armin iba a responder con una broma, pero no pudo gracias a una tabla de madera floja. En cuanto la pisó, cayó del puente, siendo como una cadena, también sucedió lo mismo con Viktor, Gentiana y Aria. Los demás no se dieron cuenta de esto, pues no veían nada. Siguieron su camino totalmente confiados.

—¿Creen que vayamos por buen camino?—preguntó Lysandro una vez que cruzaron el puente.

—Eso espero.—le respondió el pelirrojo.

Entonces al albino le llegó una idea.

—Oye Aria, tal vez tu Flygon pueda dispersar la neblina…¿Aria?—la respuesta de la chica nunca llegó.—¡Aria!—Lysandro volteó en todas direcciones buscando a la chica de cabello cobrizo.

—¿Dónde está?—preguntó Xyne preocupada...y de pronto, sintió que la ausencia de alguien más, sintiendo un hueco en el estómago.—¡Viktor!—lo llamó, pero al igual que Aria, nunca respondió.

Pronto se dieron cuenta que Armin y Gentiana también estaban perdidos.

—¿En qué momento se separaron?—preguntó Castiel.

—El puente...—dijo Scarlet al mismo tiempo que regresaba a revisarlo.

—¡Espera!—pidió Kentin mientras le seguía los talones.

La peliverde caminó por el puente y soltó un grito en cuanto se le terminó el suelo. Por poco cae si no hubiera sido por Kentin, que logró tomarla por el brazo a tiempo para jalarla hacia atrás. Faltaban varios tablones, lo que creaba un enorme agujero.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó Kentin y ella asintió.

—Por Arceus, tenemos que bajar a buscarlos.—dijo Scarlet con el corazón en la garganta.

* * *

—¿Se encuentran bien?—preguntó Viktor adolorido, a lo que recibió tres quejas por parte de los demás.

Habían caído de una altura considerable, pero no lo suficiente como para haberlos matado. Tuvieron suerte.

—Vamos, tenemos que reunirnos con los demás.—dijo Gentiana, siendo la primera en levantarse. Ayudó a Aria y al par de chicos a ponerse de pie.

—¿Hacia dónde vamos?—preguntó el pelinegro.

—Yo digo que vayamos recto, como si siguiéramos el camino del puente, pero desde abajo.—propuso Aria y los demás aceptaron.

Mientras más caminaban se dieron cuenta que la neblina se dispersaba más y más, hasta que por fin tuvieron una vista clara. Se sorprendieron al ver que habían llegado a un pueblo, seguramente Caelestis.

—¿Quién lo diría? Al parecer esa caída nos llevó directo a un atajo.—dijo Armin sonriente.

Dieron una vuelta rápida por el pueblo, pero no había señales de los demás.

—¿Deberíamos ir a buscarlos?—preguntó Gentiana, a lo que Viktor negó.

—Eso podría complicar las cosas, mejor hay que esperarlos aquí.

Y así lo hicieron. Caminaron por el pueblo como cuatro jóvenes turistas. Iban a las pequeñas tiendas y los pueblerinos los saludaban con amables sonrisas. En realidad era un pueblo muy lindo.

—Aquí sería un lindo lugar para comenzar un centro de crianza.—dijo Aria observando los alrededores, y gracias a esto, notó un enorme agujero en una pared de roca.

Parecía una cueva o incluso unas ruinas. Les mencionó a sus demás compañeros de esto y curiosos se acercaron.

—Que lugar tan extraño.—comentó Armin mientras se asomaba al lugar. Estaba bien iluminado como para ser una cueva abandonada.

—Seguramente es una atracción turística del pueblo.—respondió Viktor para después entrar, seguido por Gentiana, Armin y al final Aria.

Se adentraron lo más que pudieron hasta que toparon con pared, la cual estaba adornada con unas curiosas pinturas rupestres. Eran representaciones de Dialga, Palkia, Giratina y Arceus. Eran muy parecidas a las pinturas que había en la catedral de ciudad Corazón. Aria estaba casi segura de que estaban ligadas.

En medio de los cuatro pokémon, había un círculo luminoso, pero no sabían exactamente de qué se trataba.

—N-no entiendo.—admitió Armin con un rostro acomplejado.

Entonces unos pasos detrás de ellos se escucharon. Eran lentos y calmados. Cuando los chicos voltearon se dieron cuenta que era un hombre muy elegante de cabello negro, peinado hacia atrás y ojos azules.

En ese instante Viktor se sobresaltó, pues su rostro le era conocido. Acto seguido, aquel hombre se paró justo al lado de Armin, para apreciar las pinturas rupestres al igual que ellos.

—Fascinante, ¿no lo creen?—preguntó el hombre sin despegar la vista de la pared.—Dialga, el que controla el tiempo; Palkia, el espacio; Giratina el mundo alterno y Arceus es nuestro Dios. Seres realmente complejos…

El cuarteto no dijo nada. No entendían por qué el hombre les contaba esto.

—Me recuerdas, ¿no es verdad?—preguntó, observando de reojo a Viktor.

Gentiana, Aria y Armin voltearon a ver a su amigo confundidos.

—Dorian Hale, el hombre que nos regaló su boleto del Ferry cuatro años atrás.—Viktor observó fijamente la sonrisa del hombre.—Ahora me pregunto si es coincidencia que nos volvamos a encontrar en un lugar como este.

Y finalmente giró para ver fijamente a los chicos.

—No es coincidencia, nada de esto lo es. ¿En verdad no se dan cuenta?—su voz ya no era tranquila, sino un poco subida de tono y un tanto maniaca. Su cambio drástico alertó a los chicos.—No es coincidencia que a todos ustedes los hayan escogido para viajar por el mundo. No es coincidencia que se hayan encontrado todos antes de poder sabotear mis planes, tampoco que hayan salido ilesos de aquel derrumbe cuatro años atrás.—para este punto los pokédex holders estaban estáticos. ¿Quién era este hombre?—Todo esto fue escrito por el destino...por ellos, desde antes que las pokébolas existieran.—señaló la pintura rupestre.

—P-pero, ¿por qué?—preguntó Armin tembloroso y Dorian recuperó la calma.

—Es entendible que no sepan nada, después de todo nadie nace sabiendo su misión en el mundo.—por cada palabra que decía, ellos se sentían más confundidos.—La profecía dice que cuando un humano quiera hacer un nuevo mundo con el poder de los legendarios, Arceus escogerá a un grupo de personas para que sean los que detengan aquellos planes. Ustedes fueron escogidos por Arceus desde antes de nacer. Escogidos para detenerme.

—No...eso es una locura.—exclamó jadeante Gentiana.

—¿Es que acaso no sienten aquella conexión?—preguntó Dorian.—Una conexión que los hace sentir más unidos que a nadie más. Cada vez que se separan se sienten vacíos, ¿no es así?

Los cuatro quedaron en silencio. Trataban de asimilar todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero era demasiado. Estaban a punto de entrar en una crisis nerviosa.

—La profecía dice que ustedes tienen la fuerza suficiente para vencerme, pero eso lo voy a cambiar.—sonrió de forma macabra para después sacar de cuatro pokébolas a Drapion, Dusknoir, Magmortar y Magnezone.—Yo, Dorian Hale, líder de Terranova, acabaré con ustedes aquí y ahora.

Los chicos se prepararon para luchar; Gentiana sacando a Arcanine, Armin a Gigalith, Aria a Lucario y Viktor a Mamoswine. Nunca habían tenido tanto miedo en su vida, pero aún así iban a dar su todo para poder ganar.

* * *

Los demás Dex Holders habían llegado al pueblo sin haber logrado encontrar a sus cuatro miembros faltantes.

—Tranquilos, a lo mejor ya están aquí. La caída del puente no fue muy alta.—dijo Kentin para calmar la situación, pero no funcionó del todo.

—Tal vez sea mejor que nos dividamos.—propuso Castiel.—Xyne, Kiara y Lysandro vienen conmigo para volver a buscar y los demás se quedan aquí por si regresan.

Ya estaban listos para partir hacia la neblina, cuando se escuchó una terrible explosión en el pueblo.

—Mierda.—gruñó Kentin imaginando de quién se trataba.

El grupo corrió hacia donde provino aquel ataque, y para la absoluta sorpresa de todos, se encontraron con algo que nunca creyeron ver ni en un millón de años:

Sus cuatro compañeros estaban afuera de una cueva y frente a un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos azules; los pokémon de sus amigos estaban muy malheridos y tendidos en el suelo, mientras que los de aquel hombre estaban de pie con egocentrismo. Aria, Viktor, Armin y Gentiana, estaban sentados en el piso y en estado de shock, sin poder moverse de su lugar.

—¡Chicos!—gritó Yuki con todas sus fuerzas, llamando la atención de sus compañeros y del hombre.

Corrieron hasta el campo de batalla y con una pokébola en mano, listos para comenzar una batalla y asegurarse de vencer a aquel extraño.

El hombre rió por lo bajo.

—Supongo que ni siquiera yo solo en estos momentos puedo contra todos ustedes.—los observó fijamente.—Prepárense muy bien, porque dentro poco será la batalla final, y no tendré compasión ante ustedes. Será una batalla de vida o muerte...mejor dicho, una guerra, y ansío su llegada.—guardó sus pokémon en las pokébolas y de una quinta sacó a un Salamence. Se montó en él y desapareció detrás de las nubes blancas.

—…¿Qué acaba de suceder?—preguntó Nathaniel, teniendo la sensación de que había visto a ese hombre antes, pero dispersó sus dudas en cuanto observó a sus compañeros en estado de shock.

—Lucario...—dijo Aria en un susurro. Gateó hasta su pokémon inconsciente y acarició su cabeza con tanta ternura como nunca.—Lo lamento...nunca debí haberte hecho luchar, lo lamento tanto.—las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas y un nudo se formó en su garganta.—Perdóname, no fue mi intención meterte en todo esto...ni siquiera yo quiero estar metida en todo esto.

Lysandro fue el que se acercó a consolarla a pesar de no entender qué estaba pasando.

Por otro lado, Gentiana estaba muy temblorosa. Regresó a su Arcanine dentro de la pokébola y trató de levantarse, pero sus piernas tambaleantes flaquearon y volvió a caer al suelo.

—Gentiana...—la llamó Kentin preocupado. Tenía una vida de conocerla, pero nunca la había visto así. En verdad algo extremadamente grave tuvo que haber sucedido.

—T-tengo que ir al centro pokémon...no quiero que Arcanine muera...—esto lo dijo totalmente ida, como si su mente no estuviera ahí y lo que dijo fuera mecánico.

Intentó levantarse una vez más, y hubiera caído de nuevo si no fuera porque Castiel corrió a sostenerla. En sus brazos, el pelirrojo pudo sentir los temblores de la peliplata de pies a cabeza, como si estuviera muriendo de frío a pesar del intenso calor. El chico la abrazó con ternura para calmarla, pero no sirvió de nada.

—Viktor...—Xyne se acercó rápidamente al pelinegro, el cual estaba más ido que cualquiera de los otros cuatro. La pelinegra se hincó frente a él y tomó su rostro con sus manos, obligándolo a que la viera directamente a sus ojos violáceos.—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estás herido? ¿Qué sucedió?—no era su intención bombardearlo con preguntas, pero en realidad se estaba preocupando. Al fin y al cabo no sirvió de nada, pues el chico no respondió ninguna de sus preguntas.

Xyne volteó a ver a los demás con un rostro que pedía auxilio, pero nadie sabía qué decir o hacer.

Por último Kiara se acercó muy insegura hacia Armin. Tenía la cabeza agachada y la chica no podía ver sus hermosos ojos azules.

—¿A-Armin?—lo llamó la pelinaranja y puso una mano en su hombro. Increíblemente reaccionó y la volteó a ver.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó un poco ido, al igual que Gentiana.

—¿Que si yo estoy bien? ¿ _Tú_ estás bien?

Armin comenzó a levantarse de manera temblorosa, pero a diferencia de la peliplata, él logró mantenerse de pie.

—S-sí...es sólo que ha sido un día lleno de sorpresas.—rió por un momento, para después caer inconsciente en los brazos de Kiara, a lo que ella soltó un gritó aterrada.

—Tenemos que llevarlos al centro pokémon, ¡ _YA_!—gritó la pelinaranja y los demás se pusieron manos a la obra.

Castiel llevó a Gentiana, mientras que Kentin y Yuki se encargaron de ayudar a Kiara con Armin; Nathaniel se quedó por un lado de Viktor al igual que Xyne, y Aria fue llevada con mucho cuidado por Lysandro.

No estaban seguros de lo que había pasado, pero se estaban esperando lo peor.

* * *

 **OMG qué tal? amé escribir esta parte como no tienen idea :'D las cosas cada vez se ponen más serias y trágicas, como a Shion tanto le gustan :'3 De verdad intentaré no tardarme otros 3 meses en hacer el siguiente capítulo, porque no tienen la idea cuánto disfruto escribiendo este fic. Amo a cada una de las OCs y sus pokémon, tanto que ya no necesito revisar sus fichas para saber sus datos. Ya me los aprendí de corazón :')**

 **Bueno, creí que no tendría ánimos para escribir estos días por un suceso en mi vida, pero decidí centrarme en las cosas buenas como en que fui aceptada en mi universidad y que ya cumplí 5 años escribiendo en fanfiction :'D Me intenté llenar de cosas positivas y funcionó (Sigan mi ejemplo de vida, hermosuras :v) Así que tengo razones para celebrar.**

 **Gracias por seguir este largo fic que apenas va por la mitad más o menos xD y espero que lo sigan disfrutando como lo han hecho desde un principio, porque les aseguro que yo lo hago.**

 **LAS HAMO CON H DE HAMOR HAMOROSO.**

 **SALUDOS!**


	18. Revelaciones

**Hola!**

 **Esta vez no me tardé tres meses, fueron dos :v Un capítulo cortito, gracias a mi falta de tiempo, pero espero que les guste :3**

* * *

El grupo ahora se encontraba sentado en la sala de espera desde hace horas. No podían hacer nada más que esperar a que sus amigos reaccionaran pronto.

Los habían llevado lo más rápido que pudieron al centro. Mientras que unas enfermeras se encargaron de los pokémon debilitados, otras se encargaron de llevar a revisión al cuarteto. Pronto les dieron la noticia a los demás que no había de qué preocuparse en cuanto a los pokémon, pues fueron tratados rápidamente, pero no estaban seguros de cuándo saldrían del estado de shock sus entrenadores.

Las horas pasaron y comenzó a atardecer, y por si fuera poco, una enorme tormenta cayó en el pueblo de Caelestis. La lluvia chocaba fuertemente contra el techo del centro pokémon, provocando un ruido estrepitoso. Por la ventana, observaron la forma en la que el fuerte viento movía a los árboles.

—Es como si Thundurus, Landorus y Tornadus estuvieran en este pueblo.—dijo Nathaniel sin poder dejar de observar por la ventana. Delcatty se encontraba al lado de él, con las orejas caídas gracias a los nervios que le provocaron la tormenta.

—No creo que podamos movernos de aquí con esta lluvia.—dijo Yuki.

—Como van las cosas, no creo que la lluvia sea la que nos impida irnos de aquí pronto.—comentó Castiel pensativo. Tal vez no era lo que los demás querían escuchar, pero estaba siendo realista.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?—se dijo Scarlet para sí misma. Todo esto era demasiado raro. No había forma de que entendieran.—Ese hombre…¿Sería de Terranova?

Creyeron que nadie respondería, pues era prácticamente imposible de saber, pero…

—De hecho, ese hombre ya lo habíamos visto antes.—dijo Nathaniel y todos lo observaron curiosos.—¿Lo recuerdas Lysandro?

—Tengo una vaga idea…

—Lo conocimos el mismo día que nos encontramos en el Ferry.—el rubio dijo específicamente esto para el trío de Johto, a lo que quedaron sorprendidas.

—¿Hizo algo extraño aquella vez?—preguntó Xyne.

—Nada...pero tal vez tuvo que ver con el accidente de dos días después.—esta vez habló Lysandro y las tres chicas se tensaron.

Aquel ataque había sido una terrible experiencia. Desde ese día supieron de la existencia de Terranova y sus planes, además que casi mueren ahogadas si no hubiera sido por los tres de Kanto.

—P-puede ser...—dijo Kiara temblorosa.

De pronto se escuchó la voz de una enfermera:

—¡Espere, por favor! ¡Tiene que descansar!

La puerta de reposo para los humanos se abrió y Aria salió corriendo de ahí, en dirección hacia la sección de pokémon heridos. Una enfermera y dos Chanseys iban detrás de ella.

Lysandro se levantó para seguirla. Los demás no se movieron, no querían hacer más caos del que estaba a punto de crearse.

Aria abrió unas puertas blancas y se dirigió hacia su Lucario. Estaba dormido, pero estable.

La chica soltó un suspiro de alivio y se dejó caer de rodillas. Seguía todavía muy débil, pero tenía que asegurarse de que su pokémon se encontrara bien.

Lysandro llegó y la abrazó por la espalda.

—Tranquila, todos están bien. No sucedió nada grave.—intentó tranquilizarla, pero Aria sabía que lo último que habría, sería tranquilidad. Una vez que les hablaran de lo que dijo Dorian, quién sabe cómo reaccionarían.—Vamos, tienes que descansar.—Lysandro ayudó a la chica a levantarse y la llevó hacia la habitació enfermera y sus pokémon dejaron que el chico se encargara de ella.

En esa misma habitación se encontraban los otros cuatro. Gentiana y Viktor ya estaban despiertos y Armin apenas estaba recobrando la conciencia.

—¿Cómo se sienten?

Ninguno respondió y Lysandro tomó aire, sintiéndose incómodo.

—Iré por los demás.—el albino salió de la habitación, dejando a los cuatro por un momento.

Los cuatros chicos observaron la lluvia por la ventana sin dirigirse la palabra. No tenían nada que decirse. Parecía que el cielo se caería en cualquier momento.

Después todos llegaron. Lysandro fue el primero en entrar junto con Castiel, Xyne y Kiara; detrás de ellos venían Kentin, Scarlet, Nathaniel y Yuki. Se acercaron a ellos con aire solemne, nadie sonreía.

Los cuatro pudieron ver en sus demás compañeros una extraña combinación de poder y preocupación. La luz amarilla de la tormenta les daba un aire fantasmal, sombrío y distante. Estaban preocupados por ellos y sabían que todo empeoraría pronto.

—¿Cómo se sienten?—preguntó Yuki.

—Muy bien.—intentó sonreír Armin, pero todavía se sentía desorientado.

—¿Seguro?—preguntó Kiara. Su voz era casi apagada por los truenos.

Silencio.

—…¿Qué fue lo que sucedió ayer?—finalmente Kentin tuvo el valor de preguntar.

Viktor fue el que habló por los cuatro. Les habló sobre el líder de Terranova, de sus planes, y sobretodo, de lo que había dicho de ellos; la profecía, Arceus, su destino y misión...era mucha información como para digerirla fácilmente, incluso para Viktor.

Un trueno muy cerca del hospital cayó cuando el pelinegro terminó de hablar.

—Eso es...una locura.—musitó Nathaniel, pero en el fondo sabía que tenía lógica, al igual que todos.

—¿Entonces debemos detenerlo antes de que acabe con la tierra? Eso suena demasiado...—Yuki tenía en mente la palabra "estúpido", "ilógico", "fantasioso", pero no dijo ninguna.

Scarlet, Xyne y Kiara se voltearon a ver nerviosas, casi a punto de entrar en una crisis como la que tuvieron aquellos cuatro.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a sus cabezas muy vívidamente; todo en llamas, aquellas personas tan conocidas para ellas, y después la explosión…

Scarlet tuvo que tomar una bocanada de aire como si le faltara oxígeno. Con cada pieza que se unía se daban cuenta que aquella visión terminaría por suceder.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—Kentin se acercó a la peliverde preocupado.

Ella no respondió, en cambio no podía dejar de ver a sus dos compañeras.

—¿Q-qué sucede?—preguntó Gentiana al verlas en un estado aún peor que los demás.

—Ustedes tres tienen algo más que agregar a esta historia, ¿cierto?—dijo Viktor alzando una ceja.

—T-tal vez no sea el momento más indicado para hablar de esto.—dijo Kiara, tratando de sonreír y esconder sus nervios.

—¿Entonces cuándo? Ya han pasado cuatro años.—ésta vez habló Nathaniel, provocando que los nervios del trío incrementaran.

—Lo que vamos a decir, será incluso más impactante que lo anterior.—dijo Xyne y los demás la observaron atónitos.

La pelinegra tomó aire para comenzar a relatar su encuentro con Celebi hace cuatro años.

…

—P-pudo haber sido una ilusión.—dijo Aria temblorosa después de lo que escuchó.

—Eso es lo que queríamos creer, pero Celebi no tiene ese poder.—habló Kiara un poco más tranquila que antes.

—Entonces en verdad tenemos que hacer algo...—habló Armin con la vista perdida.—Está en nuestras manos salvar a todos.

—¿¡Pero cómo lo haremos?!—Gentiana perdió la calma.—Nosotros cuatro no pudimos contra Dorian, y nadie nos puede decir con qué más cosas nos enfrentaremos...Por algo les mostró un futuro apocalíptico en vez de uno pacífico…¿Estamos destinados a fracasar?

Gentiana tenía un punto, pero no era lo que más querían escuchar en estos momentos.

—No pienses de esa manera.—Kentin habló seriamente.—Si Celebi nos mostró eso es porque hay forma de remediarlo, sólo hay que tener fé.

—Fe...—bufó la albina.—No necesitamos eso, ¡necesitamos verdaderas soluciones!

—Entonces hay que hacernos más fuertes.—dijo Castiel.—No pierdas los estribos niñita, todavía no es el fin del mundo.—Castiel le sonrió y Gentiana se ruborizó.

—¿Tenemos el tiempo?—preguntó Lysandro.

—Cuando nos vieron en el futuro…¿Qué edad teníamos?—preguntó Yuki con un poco de miedo de saber la respuesta.

—Tal vez diecisiete o dieciocho...—dijo Scarlett pensativa. Era muy difícil pensar en la edad cuando no podía recordar ningún rostro.

—Un año.—dijo Castiel determinado.—Nos tomaremos un año para entrenar.

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde?—preguntó un poco desorientado Kentin.

—Donde sea, como sea.—el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.—Hay muchos lugares en este mundo para poder entrenar, ¿o me equivoco?

Todos quedaron en silencio, pensando en varios lugares de todas las regiones a los que podrían ir.

Sonaba bien, todavía tenían mucho que aprender y conocer, por lo que era un buen plan.

—En cuanto se puedan poner de pie y salgamos de aquí, haremos los planes.—dijo Nathaniel con una sonrisa, la primera de todo el día.

Todos sonrieron de igual manera. Las cosas seguían siendo difíciles de asimilar, pero si todo esto era real, tenían que mantener la cabeza en alto y no flaquear.

La horrible tormenta desapareció de un momento a otro. Ahora la luna y las estrellas reinaban en el cielo.

* * *

 **No es el capítulo del cual me siento más orgullosa, pues fue corto y la acción fue prácticamente nula, pero les prometo que el siguiente capítulo será mejor ;)**

 **Ahora les tengo una pregunta... ¿A qué región quieren que sus OCs viajen para entrenar? Puede ser en su propia región o en una diferente, como ustedes prefieran. Mientras más rápido contesten mejor :'D  
Ya veremos qué les depara después de esta decisión :v  
Y por cierto, prepárense para el episodio 32 *grito de fangirl* **

**SALUDOS!**


	19. Elección

**Hola!**

 **Regresé con un nuevo capítulo :'D Es increíble, pero ayer éste fic cumplió un año ! ! ! No puedo creer lo rápido que pasa el tiempo :'v  
Les traje un capítulo un poco largo para recompensar el corto de la última vez. Espero que les guste :3**

* * *

Al día siguiente que los dieron de alta, lo primero que hicieron Viktor, Gentiana, Armin y Aria fue ir en busca de sus pokémon. Sintieron que se quitaban un gran peso de encima cuando comprobaron que se encontraban a salvo.

—Gracias a Arceus.—murmuró Gentiana, pero quiso retractar sus palabras inmediatamente. En realidad todo era culpa de Arceus.

¿Por qué ellos? ¿Qué tenían de especial?

Una vez que se aseguraron que todo se encontraba bien, tomaron sus pokébolas y se marcharon del centro pokémon.

—Bien, ¿ya decidieron adónde irán para entrenar?—preguntó Nathaniel, pero nadie contestó. Todavía no estaban seguros de dónde quedarse por el siguiente año.

—Deberíamos tomarnos ésta noche para decidirlo.—comentó Yuki pensativa.

—Pasando una cueva por el oeste de aquí se encuentra la ciudad Vetusta. Ahí podríamos buscar un lugar para descansar.—dijo Castiel y dirigió al grupo.

La cueva era muy grande, oscura, húmeda, y sobretodo estaba infestada de Chinlings y Bronzors.

—Son demasiados pokémon.—dijo impresionada Scarlet.

—Esto no es nada.—comentó Nathaniel con una sonrisa.—Deberías ver las cuevas de Kanto y su plaga de Zubats.

—Es abrumador.—concordó Lysandro.

—En ese caso no quiero estar ahí.—Xyne se unió a la conversación.

—¿Entonces cuál sería tu lugar ideal para entrenar?—preguntó Viktor con curiosidad por un lado de ella.

—Todavía no lo sé…

—Tienes un día entero para decidirlo.—Kiara se acercó a su amiga con una sonrisa.—Yo por mi parte tal vez me quede aquí.

—¿En verdad?—preguntó Armin y la chica se encogió de hombros.

—Es una posibilidad. Sinnoh parece un buen lugar para entrenar.

—Lo es.—le aseguró Castiel.

La conversación quedó por un lado y caminaron por el suelo rocoso y húmedo en silencio. Podían escuchar los sonidos de los pokémon cerca de ellos a pesar de no verlos, pero parecían inofensivos. De otra forma ya hubieran atacado.

—¿Qué es eso de allá?—preguntó Lysandro mientras señalaba lo que parecía un camino en la parte alta de la cueva. Lucía imposible de escalar sin la ayuda de un pokémon.

—Supondré que lleva a la parte más alta del Monte Corona; la Columna Lanza.—Yuki no parecía estar muy segura de sus palabras, pero los demás decidieron confiar en que lo que dijo era cierto.—Nadie va por allá desde hace tiempo, pues el lugar está destruido.

—Y no olvides que parece un laberinto.—agregó Castiel.—Sin un mapa terminarías perdido hasta el fin de tus tiempos.

Esas fueron las palabras cruciales para que a los Pokédex Holders se les quitara la curiosidad. Sonaba como una aventura interesante, pero preferían vivir. Suficientes malas experiencias con cuevas.

Salieron de la cueva y la luz los encandiló, por lo que tuvieron que cubrirse del Sol por unos momentos. Cuando sus ojos comenzaron a acostumbrarse de nuevo a la luminiscencia, se encaminaron a la ciudad Vetusta.

Llegaron a un hotel y decidieron hospedarse, cada uno tomando un cuarto, lo que iluminó los ojos al dueño, pues doce habitaciones de una sentada significaban una buena cantidad de dinero.

A cada uno les dieron sus respectivas llaves y subieron a sus habitaciones.

Xyne fue la primera en entrar al cuarto. Era muy lindo, pero nada comparado a las habitaciones del palacio.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó hacia la cama matrimonial y abrazó la almohada para después cerrar los ojos. Estaba demasiado cansada, pero no podía dormir. Su mente estaba llena de demasiadas cosas que parecían ser gritos desgarradores gracias al miedo y la incertidumbre.

No había logrado dormir bien desde hace cuatro años atrás, pero ahora que todo había empeorado se preguntaba si podría llegar a dormir aunque sea un poco desde este momento.

Se sentía con mucho estrés, quería gritar y patalear. Tal vez si chillaba lo suficientemente fuerte lograría despertar de tan terrible pesadilla...pero no lo hizo, se quedó en silencio. Todo era real, por más que doliera asimilarlo.

Ahora era casi un martirio estar sola con sus propios pensamientos, por lo que se levantó de la cama para buscar compañía, y la primera persona en la que pensó fue en Viktor.

Sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió hasta la puerta de la habitación del chico, pero en cuanto levantó la mano para llamar a la puerta, la volvió a bajar dudosa.

Tal vez quería estar solo. Él pasó por cosas horribles hace un par de días y lo único que había estado haciendo era estar por un lado de él como una fiel Poochyena, aunque sin ayudar verdaderamente.

Temió que tal vez lo estuviera hartando. Tal vez era demasiado encimosa con él.

Tomó una postura dura y despreocupada para sí misma con la intención de deshacerse de sus infantiles pensamientos.

 _No voy a tocar su puerta. No quiero verlo. No voy a tocar su puerta._

¡Por fin una decisión firme! ¡Una decisión que le traería confianza a sí misma para darse cuenta que no necesitaba a nadie! ¡Mucho menos a él! ¡Se convirtió en coordinadora! ¡Tiene los mejores pokémon! ¡Ha viajado por el mundo! ¡Venció a Terranova! ¡Lo volvería a hacer! ¡Salvó a la humanidad! ¡Vivió triunfalmente! ¡Murió feliz!

Tocó la puerta.

Se mordió el labio mientras esperaba a que Viktor abriera, pero no lo hizo.

— _Tal vez salió a dar un paseo_ —pensó aliviada.— _Ahora me puedo ir de aquí._

Pero volvió a llamar a la puerta. ¿¡Qué ocurría con ella?!

Y cuando finalmente iba a dar media vuelta para dejar todo esto atrás, Viktor abrió.

—Xyne...—la llamó sorprendido.—¿Todo bien?

—¿Quieres dar un paseo?—preguntó sin rodeos.

…

Gentiana, Scarlet y Kiara dieron un paseo por la ciudad. Necesitaban despejar su mente de tantas cosas, por lo que creyeron que tal vez pretender ser turistas les sentaría bien. No muy lejos de ellas se econtraban Armin y Kentin, quienes las acompañaban en cierto sentido, pero les dieron su espacio para que disfrutaran su "momento de chicas"

—¡Miren qué cosas tan monas!—exclamó Scarlet señalando una tienda de conjuntos para concursos.

Había moños, trajes y vestidos para los pokémon de todos los tamaños y colores.

Scarlet no pudo resistir en probar algunos conjuntos para sus pokémon, especialmente para Flaaffy y Noctowl.

Las otras dos observaban a su amiga divertidas. No estaban tan interesadas en esas cosas como la peliverde, pues eran entrenadoras, pero era lindo ver cómo ella se la pasaba bien.

—Cuando tengamos la oportunidad, usaremos estos conjuntos en el siguiente concurso.—le dijo a sus pokémon. Ella al parecer no quería perder la esperanza de que todo volvería a ser como antes.—Necesito unos moños, corbatas sombreros…

La lista de la chica fue enorme, tanto como para dejar boquiabiertas a las otras dos. Gastó mucho dinero, pero para Scarlet valió cada centavo.

Salieron de la tienda con grandes sonrisas. Trataban de disfrutar el día lo más que podían y no querían desperdiciar ni un solo segundo.

Caminaron y visitaron más tiendas y de un momento a otro, un par de chicos se acercaron a ellas. Tenían más o menos la misma edad, tal vez un par de años mayores que las chicas, pero no pareciera que a ellos les importara.

—¡Hola! ¿Hacia dónde van?—preguntó uno de ellos, rubio y de ojos castaños.

—¿Podemos invitarlas a beber algo?—dijo el otro, de cabello oscuro y ojos del mismo color.

—No, gracias.—respondió Gentiana por las tres.

Armin y Kentin fulminaban a los chicos con la mirada desde la distancia, pero ellos nunca lo notaron.

—Vamos, no sean timidas.—dijo el rubio.

—Ya tenemos planes.—ésta vez habló Kiara.

—Bueno, en ese caso deberían pasarnos sus números para poder vernos después. Conocemos muchos lugares de Sinnoh que les encantarán.

—En verdad no estamos interesadas.—la albina comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

—Vamos, no mordemos.—el pelinegro les guiñó un ojo.—Aunque debo de admitir que están para chuparse los dedos.

Scarlet soltó una risotada.

—Es el peor cumplido que he escuchado en toda mi vida.

En ese momento Kentin no aguantó más y se acercó a aquellos dos desde atrás, tomando el hombro del rubio para llamar su atención. Lo apretó con fuerza para lucir más amenazante.

—¿No escucharon? Quieren que las dejen tranquilas.—habló con una voz grave y su mirada era demasiado intimidante...desgraciadamente no causó una impresión atemorizante en ellos.

—¿Quién invitó a este intento de chico malo?—preguntó el rubio.

—¡Oye! Yo soy la única que puede molestarlo por su aspecto.—gruñó Gentiana.

—La verdad es que no asustas ni a un butterfree.—Armin se acercó al castaño, concordando con lo que había dicho el chico.

Kentin no podía creer que sus propios amigos estaban diciendo esas cosas cuando intentó defenderlas.

Entonces el par de chicos comenzó a alejarse.

—No sabía que tenían novios.—se disculparon con las chicas.—No era nuestra intención causar problemas.

Y sin decir más, se fueron.

En cuanto se alejaron, Gentiana, Scarlet y Kiara estallaron en risas.

—¡No veo qué tiene de divertido!—gruñó Kentin molesto y sonrojado.

—Lo lamento, tu intento fallido de ahuyentarlos fue demasiado gracioso.—dijo Kiara mientras se limpiaba una lágrima.

—Habrás evolucionado por fuera, pero sigues siendo el Ken de antes.—habló Armin entre risas.

El castaño infló los cachetes molesto.

—No te enojes, así te queremos.—le dijo Scarlet mientras lo tomaba de la mano juguetonamente con una sonrisa.

Una acción tan simple para ella, pero para el chico fue todo un choque eléctrico en su universo. Se puso aún más rojo que antes y Gentiana no pudo evitar enviarle una sonrisa pícara.

…

Nathaniel se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, en un bosque oscuro y tenebroso. Tenía la esperanza de encontrar pokémon inusuales para llenar la pokedex, pero lo que terminó encontrando fue una aterradora mansión abandonada.

La observó a una distancia segura. Aquel lugar daba vibras extrañas y sentía que alguien lo observaba desde una de las ventanas aunque no hubiera nadie.

—¿Qué haces por aquí?

La voz de Yuki hizo que se sobresaltara. No se hubiera esperado ni en un millón de años que apareciera.

—Quería investigar la zona, y me terminé encontrando con esto.—señaló la mansión y ambos la observaron por unos momentos en silencio.

—Se dice que el dueño de este lugar envenenó a su hija y mayordomo, pero para que nadie se enterara del crimen, quemó toda la mansión.

—Suena escalofriante…

—Es una historia conocida en Sinnoh, aunque no muchos se atreven a entrar.

—Me imagino la razón.

—…¿Quieres entrar?

Nathaniel observó sobresaltado a la chica.

—¡Acabas de decir que nadie quiere entrar!

—Podrían haber pokémon extraños, ¿no crees?

—También podrían haber otras cosas…

—Vamos, será divertido.

Nathaniel lo pensó por unos momentos, pero finalmente accedió...a lo que literalmente dos segundos después se arrepintió.

Todo estaba lleno de telarañas y la estructura estaba quemada. Había viejos muebles empolvados, incluidos estantes llenos de libros y mesas con candelabros encima. Habían cuadros y estatuas que parecían estar observándolos fijamente.

—Es demasiado tétrico.—dijo Yuki comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.

Fueron hacia el comedor, donde había una mesa con un mantel blanco y varios platos de porcelana con copas de cristal por un lado.

De pronto, una de las copas se cayó de la nada. La castaña soltó un grito y se aferró al brazo de Nathaniel.

—¿Ya nos podemos ir?—preguntó Nathaniel con los pelos de punta.

—¡Sí!—dijo asustada y Nathaniel la tomó de la mano para salir de ahí.

Pero antes de que pudieran dar más de tres pasos, se quedaron congelados en su lugar, pues desde la cocina se escucharon varios ruidos.

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó la chica en un susurro.

Nathaniel no respondió. En cambio comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina con un coraje que no supo de dónde sacó. Yuki no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo, pues no pensaba en quedarse sola.

Para la sorpresa de ambos, el refrigerador se movía de manera extraña. Era de color naranja y tenía un rostro. Se trataba de un pokémon.

—Es rotom...—dijo Yuki sorprendida.

El pokémon no parecía tener intenciones de hacerles daño, por lo que Nathaniel rápidamente sacó su pokédex para conseguir sus datos y finalmente dejarlo en paz.

Sonrieron aliviados al ver que todo eso había sido causado por un pokémon.

—Después de todo los fantasmas no existen.—comentó aliviada la castaña.

—Aunque eso no explica cómo se cayó la copa…

De pronto sintieron una presencia detrás de ellos. El ambiente se volvió frío hasta el punto de comenzar a temblar. Cuando dieron media vuelta se encontraron con una niña de cabellos negros que cubrían su rostro y con vestido blanco. Rió de una manera espantosamente dulce.

A los dos segundos Nathaniel y Yuki ya estaban fuera de la mansión y en camino hacia la civilización.

…

Aria se encontraba en el jardín trasero del hotel. Aprovechó su tiempo libre para pasar tiempo con sus pokémon.

Cepillaba con ternura el pelaje de Eevee mientras estaba sentada en sus piernas. Parecía estar disfrutando de las caricias, pues tenía los ojos cerrados con una sonrisa.

Lucario se encontraba por un lado de ella, disfrutando del Sol y la brisa.

La chica amaba ésta tranquilidad y desgraciadamente era muy difícil disfrutarla en tiempos como estos. Quería regresar a casa y hacer su vida como la había planeado; ser una criadora, disfrutar de la compañía de los pokémon, aprender de ellos y estar cerca de sus padres y hermanos.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado que el pokémon Dios la elegiría para evitar la destrucción del universo.

No pudo evitar reírse al pensar en lo estúpido que sonaba eso...pero era la realidad y no una simple fantasía.

De pronto apareció Lysandro. Ella lo observó inquisitiva.

—¿Interrumpo algo?

Aria negó con la cabeza y lo invitó a sentarse en el pasto por un lado de ella. Eevee se alejó de Aria con un salto y comenzó a pasear por el jardín mientras que su criadora hablaba con Lysandro.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Aturdida.

—Igual yo.—dijo con una voz apagada.—¿Ya decidiste adónde irás?

—Regresaré a Unova.—respondió sin pensarlo mucho.—Creo que será lo mejor estar en un lugar que conozca bien, además es un muy buen lugar para entrenar. El Metro Batalla será el lugar indicado para mi.

—Entonces, ¿en verdad planeas luchar?

—¿Acaso tengo de otra?—preguntó con una sonrisa dolida, lo que entristeció al albino.—¿Y qué hay de ti?

—De igual forma regresaré a Kanto, pienso que es lo mejor.

Aria no dejó de sonreir de manera triste.

—Eso quiere decir que estaremos un año más separados.—dijo inconscientemente. No se percató de haber dicho esto en voz alta hasta que Lysandro tomó su mano con mucha delicadeza.

—Volveremos a vernos, el año pasará más rápido de lo que piensas.

En las circunstancias por las que estaban pasando eso era una muy grande desventaja. Necesitaban todo el tiempo posible.

—Estamos en esto juntos hasta el final, ¿no es así? Aunque no puedo dejar de preguntarme cuál será el final al que estamos destinados.

Aria pudo haber comenzado a llorar en ese momento si no fuera porque Lysandro se acercó más a ella. La tomó completamente de sorpresa cuando besó con ternura su frente. Dejó de respirar por un momento y se sonrojó.

—Todo saldrá bien...—le dijo en un susurro.—Todo saldrá bien, siempre y cuando estemos juntos hasta el final, como tú dices.

La chica se acercó más a él y se acurrucó en su pecho. Él la rodeó con sus cálidos brazos y por un momento Aria se sintió inmune de todos los problemas que la rodeaban.

…

Cuando anocheció, los pokédex holders se reunieron en la habitación de Armin.

Las chicas se encontraban sentadas en la cama matrimonial, mientras que los chicos se sentaron en el suelo alfombrado.

—Mañana tomaremos el primer vuelo a la región que hayamos elegido.—dijo Viktor.

—¿Qué decidiste tú?—le preguntó Nathaniel.

—Regresaré a Kanto. Tengo asuntos pendientes que me ayudarán a mi entrenamiento.

—Igual yo.—dijo Lysandro.

Y sorpresivamente, Yuki también decidió ir a la región.

—¿Por qué Kanto?—le preguntó Castiel extrañado.

—He leído muchas cosas sobre las Islas Sete y estoy segura que será un lugar excelente para entrenar.

—Es una buena idea ir allá.—la apoyó Lysandro.—Ten por seguro que nosotros iremos contigo.

La chica agradeció con un leve sonrojo.

—Yo también regresaré a mi región.—dijo Xyne, para después voltear a ver a Kentin.—Y si no te molesta, me gustaría que tú me acompañaras.

—¿Yo?—preguntó atónito el castaño.

Viktor levantó una ceja al escuchar la extraña propuesta de la pelinegra.

—Tu manera de entrenar es muy eficaz, por lo que te pido que me ayudes, especialmente con mi Feebas.—explicó.

—B-bueno, la verdad es que tenía planeado quedarme aquí, pero si de verdad quieres mi ayuda, supongo que no tengo problema en ir contigo.

Viktor observó a Xyne, luego a Kentin y de nuevo a la chica. Fue inevitable sentir un piquete de celos. Pudo habérselo pedido a él.

—Yo regresaré a Unova.—ésta vez habló Aria.—El Metro Batalla me ayudará mucho.

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó Gentiana curiosa.

—Es como ir en un metro normal, pero está hecho para luchar con los demás pasajeros. El propósito no es el viaje, sino las batallas.

—Vaya...suena tentador.

—¿Te gustaría ir?—preguntó a la albina. Sería bueno tener una entrenadora cerca para que la instruya.

—¡Claro!—asintió con una sonrisa.—Suena como un buen reto.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Armin?—preguntó Aria creyendo que su amigo terminaría yendo con ellas.

—Tengo planeado ir a Hoenn.—respondió de forma pensativa.—Quiero ir a la Isla Espejismo.

En ese momento Gentiana y Kentin abrieron los ojos como platos.

—Sabes que eso es un mito, ¿cierto?—dijo Kentin.—No hay nadie en Hoenn que haya podido encontrar la isla.

—Entonces yo seré el primero.—respondió con una sonrisa.

—Y yo te acompañaré.—habló Scarlet con una sonrisa dulce.

—No pueden estar hablando en serio...—dijo incrédulamente Gentiana.

—¡Solamente desperdiciarán tiempo!—exclamó el castaño.

—Bueno, si vemos que no progresamos, entonces buscaremos otro lado.—el rubio se unió a la plática.

—¿¡Tú también, Nathaniel?!—Gentiana creyó que el chico era razonable...estaba equivocada.

—¿Y qué decidieron los demás?—preguntó Lysandro, así cambiando el tema y evitando una inservible discusión.

—Nos quedaremos.—Castiel habló por sí mismo y Kiara.—Conozco a alguien en la Isla Hierro que nos ayudará a mejorar.

—Entonces ya está decidido.—dijo Viktor una vez que todos dijeron hacia dónde iban.—Mañana partiremos por la mañana.

Los demás asintieron y comenzaron a salir de la habitación de Armin. La última que se quedó en la habitación fue Kiara.

El chico la observó inquisitivo y ella dijo:

—Te deseo suerte y espero que encuentres la isla.

—Gracias.—respondió con una cálida sonrisa.—Tú ten mucho cuidado; a veces Castiel puede ser muy atrabancado, así que no te arriesgues si algo es muy peligroso.

—Descuida, tengo una larga lista de cosas que hacer, por lo que no puedo morir tan pronto.

—¿Cosas como qué?

—Viajar por todas las regiones, conseguir todas las medallas, dar mi primer beso, aprender a tocar algún instrumento, probar los helados de Unova, entre otras cosas.—terminó por decir con una sonrisa inocente.

Armin sonrió, sintiendo un cosquilleo en su estómago.

—Puedo ayudarte con una de esas cosas.

—¿De verdad?—preguntó curiosa.

Y sin que ella se lo hubiera esperado, Armin la atrajo con delicadeza y la besó dulcemente en los labios. Fue como si un pikachu les hubiera enviado una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que un Alakazam los hipnotizaba. Fue una sensación inexplicable, mejor que cualquier otra cosa.

Se separaron después de unos segundos y se miraron directamente a los ojos con un leve sonrojo.

—Ahora ya puedes tachar una cosa de tu lista.

—Sí.—dijo mientras sonreía como una tonta.—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Antes de que Kiara diera media vuelta, le dio un último pequeño y rápido beso.

Para su desgracia, ahora iba a ser más difícil separarse mañana.

* * *

 **La verdad es que no me dio tiempo de revisarlo porque tengo proyectos, pero ya no quería pasar un día más sin publicar. Cuando tenga tiempo lo revisaré.**

 **Las que no respondieron elegí la región por ustedes, espero que no les moleste. Pero tengan por hecho que las puse ahí por una razón y que tendrán momentos interesantes.**

 **Gracias por leer, espero actualizar pronto. Las Hamo con H de Hamor Hamoroso**

 **SALUDOS!**


End file.
